Oiran
by DaddyNima-10
Summary: El periodo Edo en Japón podría ser considerado como el tiempo de calma antes de la tormenta, con un costo muy alto al crear barreras imaginarias que lo llevarían al aislamiento durante un largo tiempo. Pese a su recluimiento, Japón floreció con gracia en varios aspectos. Aunque el otro lado de la moneda era mucho más turbio de lo pensado, no solo por las estrictas prohibiciones d
1. Capitulo uno

**_Período Edo, año 1756. Algún Ghetto para Hinin._**

Aún cuando Kioto se concidera la capital oficial de Japón, en Edo se concentraba el poder político real y por ello su peso sobre el país llegaba a ser superior. Los daimyō establecieron sus residencias en aquellas tierras dónde sus mujeres e hijos debían acomodarse.

En esta época, la crisis en Japón era catastrófica, debido a la hambruna que reinaba y la pobreza que se expandía cuál plaga por el honorable imperio japonés; el cuál tenía absurdas y rigurosas leyes con respecto al comercio exterior y toda la comida acababa siendo para la clase alta de la sociedad japonesa, dejando a los más desafortunados morir de malnutrición.

Era inevitable que existiera la delincuencia, dónde el más apto sobrevivía y los débiles se pudrían y convertían en estiércol. Pese a los severos castigos que existían para los criminales, parecía que la época de paz que se había creado no era más que una utopía.

La imagen idílica de Japón se veía impedida en mayor parte por la clase más baja que merodea por las orgullosas tierras niponas: los hinin.

Seres que no eran considerados humanos, ni animales, no eran dignos de pertenecer a la tierra; criminales, convictos, vagabundos, violadores y asesinos. Este grupo sufría toda clase de discriminación y castigo, desde la mutilación hasta el destierro, está última en el mejor de los casos, pues la muerte era el castigo más atemorizante; antes de la ejecución toda clase de torturas eran empleadas contra el alma impura que cometiera un delito.

Para que está inmundicia no se llegará a mezclar con el resto de personas, eran enviados a vivir en poblaciones solo para ellos, lejos de la alta sociedad. La lamentable situación de aquellos seres sin nombre los llevaba a la muerte, para sobrevivir tenían que vender o asesinar a sus hijos; las niñas de buena cara eran consideradas bendecidas, sus padres las vendían a casas de prostitución en Edo, Kioto o tal vez Osaka y estás encontraban una vida mucho más digna que la que pudieran ofrecerle en aquellas restringidas áreas de muerte. Por el contrario, siendo hombre, solo te existía el corrompido camino del hurto.

Escalar para salir de esta zona negra era una tarea casi imposible, los cuerpos mugrientos eran muy débiles y ni siquiera servían para ser esclavos o sirvientes. La situación era fatal para todo aquel que llegara a caer en este mundo.

Si eras pobre, enfermo o haz cometido un hurto menor cabía la posibilidad de escapar de aquella área de desprecio y aspirar a ascender a eta; que, aunque no era mucho mejor, al menos podías vivir de algo estable.

Para los Hinin, especialmente los padres que tenían niñas, existía un rayo de esperanza deslumbrante. Aquella carreta que venía y compraba a las jóvenes que serían después prostitutas. Podría parecer que el destino de una mujer que vende su cuerpo era oscuro, pero las más bellas podían llegar a parar en una honrada casa de bellezas y convertirse en Oiran.

Damas cultas, de fuerte carácter, gran belleza y habilidad para seducir. Era cierto que no cualquiera podría ejercer este deber tan complejo, pues debía ser educada en arte y música; capacitada para entretener y hábil al hablar; las Oiran no eran un servicio cualquiera, su clientela era la más selecta y culta que pudiera haber: daimyō, burgueses, samurais y comerciantes ricos.

La fila frente a la carreta era larga en exageración, los padres arrastraban a las pequeñas que parecían costales de huesos sin vida en dirección a dos hombres. Estos, pagaban una suma de dinero, llevaban a las niñas a las ciudades dónde las geishas y prostitutas se asentaban con mayor regularidad y las revendían a un precio mejor. Los hombres inspeccionan las sucias caras huesudas y hundidas de las pequeñas, veían cuales eran aptas para la labor, aquellas que no fueran útiles, sino eran vendidas como esclavas serían asesinadas para ser comida de sus padres.

Tras la enorme carreta, dos hermanos se escondían. El mayor, para una sorprendente diferencia de su gente, pese a su delgadez no se veía débil ni desgastado, parecía que si comía lo suficiente. El más pequeño, se veía cansado y hambriento, su oscuro cabello cubría y se adhería a su frente ennegrecida por la tierra.

El cabello de los hermano es oscuro, desaliñeado y lleno de mugre; sus rostros están llenos de tierra y sudor, el menor tenía pecas decorando sus mejillas; los ojos del menor eran de un brillante azul mientras los del hermano mayor eran grisáceos con un toque muy lejano de azul oscuro; mientras que el mayor lleva un franelilla blanca curtida y pantalones gruesos similares a los que usan los pescadores el más joven lleva un kimono que estaba desgarrado dejando sus piernas expuestas al sol. El menos estaba descalzo, mientras u hermano usaba sandalias de madera.

— Mientras ellos están entretenidos en la parte de atrás subiendo a las niñas, yo los distraeré y podrás subir por al frente — explicó el más alto, el menos escuchaba sin nada que decir —. Luego, te camuflas entres las mocosas y llegas a Shimmachi, en Osaka. Ahí, estaré esperando por tí.

— ¿Realmente llegarás antes que yo, Nii-san? — cuestionó dudoso el soberbio plan de su hermano mayor.

— Si, la ruta que ellos toman es más larga para evitar la autoridad — argumentó con obviedad —. Tranquilo Toi, todo saldrá según lo planeado y iniciaremos de nuevo en Osaka.

— Chikai Nii-san. No es que dude de ti, pero ¿Que tal que está no es la carreta que va a Osaka? — dudo el más joven —. Además, no tenemos ninguna clase de documento...

— Todo está bien calculado, estos son los mismo sujetos del mes pasado y empecé a investigar y ellos llevan el cargamento allá — acaricio el cabello de Toi, brindándole falsa seguridad —. Hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que vean más allá de tu cabello, apenas lleguen sales corriendo a buscarme.

— Notaran al instante que no soy una chica — afirmó Toi con pesimismo. Era verdad que no había tanta diferencia de altura entre el y las niñas que se montaban, pero su rostro y rasgo era muy marcados de varón, pese a su joven edad de catorce ya no tenía aspecto infantil para pasar desapercibido.

— Solo mantén la cara entre las piernas. Ellos no miraba mucho, solo se encargan de que lleguen enteras — asegura Chikai —. Confía en que lograrás llegar ¿Si? Esta es nuestra última oportunidad de que salgas de acá.

Chikai ya había tenido la oportunidad de visitar Osaka, por ello era la opción que tenía de escape, más no había podido llevar a Toi en ningún momento, era muy arriesgado y la ruta que seguía junto con algunos camaradas llegaba a ser traicionera. En varias situaciones habían ido grupos de dieciséis y terminaban regresando, con suerte, tan solo cinco; y siempre había alguno que venía con alguna parte de su cuerpo mutilada.

Aquellas carretas con niñas tomaban una ruta muy larga y segura, el tiempo que le tomaba a Chikai llegar a Osaka aquellas carreta lo triplica. Chiaki confiaba plenamente en que su hermano acabaría por dar en Osaka.

— ¿Listo? — Chikai pregunto, a Toi no le quedó más remedio que asentir. Chikai fuera la parte trasera de la carreta, dónde empezó a hablar con los hombres sobre el trabajo, mostrando falso interés por ello. Toi aprovecho la distracción y se montó por la parte de al frente, algunas niñas lo miran, entre sorprendidas y extrañadas. Toi realizó un gesto para que mantuvieran el silencio.

Eso no era del todo necesario, algunas estaba muy agotadas para hablar o distinguir algo, otras no sabían hablar y algunas habían adquirido un gran temor a dirigir la palabra; esto último más que nada porque en sus ambientes familiares las golpeaban si lo hacían, así que se habían acostumbrado a estar calladas. Toi se junto a unas niñas, pegandose a ellas tanto como fuera posible, abrazaba con fuerza una bolsa en su pecho en la que llevaba pan –desde siempre la tiene hay escondida–, miraba a todas las direcciones con desconfianza y temor mezclado.

Nunca espero que realmente, aquellos hombres no asomarán la cabeza ni por error al interior de la carreta y simplemente arrancarán sin más. Los burros jalan la carreta y los dos hombres iban al frente mientras hablaban de que está vez hubo muy buena mercancía.

El viaje fue extremadamente largo, el movimiento de la carreta era duro, la madera crujía de forma alarmante ante los desniveles, parecía que no resistirá el peso de los cuerpos de las pequeñas. Toi debía esperar hasta la noche, que todas las niñas durmieran, para comer; aunque una vez hubo una que lo vio y lo primero que hizo fue tender la mano esperando un bocado, Toi no pudo negarle un trozo para que comiera, la chica tenía la boca hecha agua con algo tan simple como un pan duro y viejo.

Su hermano estaría decepcionado. En varias situaciones le repetía lo mismo "en un mundo malvado, solo los malos sobreviven" pero si eres malo y tienes poder, no solo puedes sobrevivir sino que gobiernas y te apoderadas de todo. Esa era la noción de la realidad de Chikai, Toi había aprendido a vivir con ella y no le molestaban, sabía que su hermano estaba en lo cierto.

Su padres era humildes agricultores, que se metieron en deudas que los fueron ahogando de apoco y tomaron el camino deshonroso del suicidio para salir de ellas. Dejando la responsabilidad sobre su hijo mayor, que tuvo que dejar las pocas tierras que tenían para pagar las deudas y quedaron en la calle. Chikai, desde que tenía memoria, se había encargado de mantenerlo, no sabía que hacía o como obtenía algo de comida para ambos pero tampoco se atrevió a preguntar. Solo importaba que ambos habían sobrevivido hasta ese punto.

Toi recordaba vagamente a sus padres, sus rostros se veían nublados en su mente, era muy pequeño cuando ellos murieron por lo que sus recuerdos eran en su mayoría con su hermano mayor rodeado de aquellas tierras fértiles en las que antes cosechaban algunos vegetales para su propio sustento.

Le daba asco recordar aquellos tiempos, le hacían sentir blando. Toi había pasado por tantas cosas que un mínimo rastro de humanidad para él, era desastroso. Por lo que se había encargado de endurecer su corazón tanto como pudiera, pero aún así, a veces era inevitable no sentir algo de empatía por más que lo odié.

Un fuerte estruendo, una parada ruda y las voces robustas de aquellos hombres despertaron a Toi el último día de su viaje; su cuerpo estaba entumecido por culpa de la incómoda posición en la cual había estado los últimos tres días, sus ojos le ardían al haberse quedado despierto las dos noches anteriores, su cabeza punzaba de forma dolorosa, no sentía sus piernas, no recordaba como se hablaba y solo era capaz de balbucear leves gemidos de dolor. Había sido un viaje agotador.

Mientras las niñas eran bajadas por dónde entraron, Toi se escabulló por la parte de al frente, asegurándose de que no lo vieran. Se mareo al poder pararse sobre sus pies, casi no creía que sus piernas pudieran sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Con dificultad, logro alzar un pie y dar un paso, sintió una vibración recorrer su pierna y ascender por su cadera para sacudir todo su cuerpo. Se abrazo a si mismo, adolorido por aquello, y solo le quedó dar otro paso.

Así, se fue alejando, pasando desapercibido entre lo que podía, pues aún ganaba varias miradas de repudio sobre su ser. Era muy probable que fueran porque estaba sucio y sus ropas hecha jirones. Más ignoraba todo, si el plan había salido bien, se encontraba en la zona roja de Osaka, Shimmachi. Ahí, su hermano lo estaría buscando para llevarlo a casa del amigo que tenía o algo así.

Pero por más que camino, no llego a dar con Chikai. Dió vueltas por toda la zona roja, recobrando la movilidad y la sensación de estar vivo, también volvió a sentir su voz y las palabras podía fluir nuevamente. Aún así, no había rastro de Chikai. Decidió quedarse en un solo lugar y esperar ahí. No le dirigía la mirada a nadie, y solo esperaba.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estuvo una semana esperando y durmiendo en la calle, no sabía que hacer; estaba en un lugar extraño por circunstancias que no pudo controlar. Nadie lo conocía y el no conocía a nadie, todos le miraban con asco por lo que hacer de buena gente y ser educado para pedir una dirección no era opción. Estaba por completo pedido.

— ¿No has estado mucho tiempo por acá? — sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, mucho temor lo invadió al subir la cabeza. Encontró a un hombre, de tez extrañamente morena, con un curioso cabello blanco y largo que llegaba por debajo de sus hombros. Sus ojos poseen un color verde opaco, dibujaba una sonrisa afilada con dientes puntiagudos. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un sombrero de paja y vestía un kimono corto que Toi reconoció como la de un conductor de carretillas —. Siempre que pasó te veo.

Toi no respondió, sino que giro la cabeza disgustado. Su estómago lo traicionó haciendo un bullicio que indicaba el hambre que tenía. El hombre, rió, para tender un pasta blanca y redonda. Toi la miro con desconfianza.

— Es todo lo que tengo, si no quieres, no lo comas — dijo seguro, Toi estiró su mano y lo tomo, para darle un bocado. Al terminar de comer finalmente habló.

— No sé dónde estoy — admitió derrotado. El hombre sonríe.

— Bienvenido a Edo, estás en el distrito rojo por cierto. En Yoshiwara — Toi abrió sus ojos cuál platos ¿Había escuchado bien?

— ¿Edo? ¿La capital política?

— Pues, técnicamente, si.

Había acabado demasiado lejos. Estaba en el peor sintió para los Hinin. Dónde todo el poder político se anglomeraba creando la zona más corrupta por la clase alta.

Dios sabría que le depararía ahí.

**_Período Edo, 1759. Edo, Capital de la provincia de Musashi (actual Tokio)_**

Habían pasado tres años desde que se perdió en Edo. Toi no se quejaba, no intento regresar y rehacer el plan, tampoco fue en busca de Chikai en Osaka. El hombre que lo ayudo en ese entonces, llamado Reo, lo llevo a una granja humilde, cuidada por una pareja anciana muy amable.

Lo trataron como a un hijo, le dieron una cama y comida caliente. Toi se había acomodado muy rápidamente, había decidido quedarse ahí un tiempo, reunir dinero y luego buscar a Chikai en Osaka, dónde suponía que estaba. Para cuándo se dió cuenta, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y sus ganas de ir a Osaka no eran muchas.

La granja de los ancianos era muy pobre en cuanto a cultivos, no tenían más que nabos y zanahorias que vendían en el mercado. La pareja era muy enferma y cansada por lo que la ayuda de Toi en el campo les vino muy bien, el joven era muy colaborador, aunque nunca terminaba de abrir su corazón a ellos. No le tomaban importancia, sentía que con el tiempo acabaría por aceptar su nuevo hogar por completo.

— Abuelo, acabe de arar el campo — Toi regresaba a la humilde casa, estaban muy asentados en las fronteras de Edo, alejados de aquellos edificios grisáceos y lúgubres de la Capital. El aire tenía un olor más puro y los sonidos eran más claros.

— Haz hecho bien — el mayor sonreía, aunque Toi les llamaba "abuelos" no se debía a un lazo de afectó, sino a la petición de su mujer. Toi parecía tener una debilidad muy grande ante la nobleza de su esposa —. Descansa un rato mientras sirvo té — dijo levantándose y llendo a la cocina —. Pregúntale a la abuela si ella también querrá.

Toi, obediente, se dirigió al cuarto donde la abuela descansa para ofrecerle té. Últimamente de encuentra muy cansada, ya no hacía más que dormír y comer. Toi no la culpaba, la edad la llevaba por delante.

— ¿Abuela, quiere té? — entro, haciendo a un lado la puerta corrediza, estaba bastante consumida por el tiempo, siempre hacía un molesto chirrido al moverse. La abuela estaba completamente tumbada sobre la cama, Toi de acercó para verificar que dormía. El rostro de la mujer de veía apacible, pero estático. La imagen era perturbadora, su cara daba la sensación de piedra, sus arrugas se veían más hundidas y su piel más palida.

Toi se alarmó.

— ¡Abuela!

Era muy tarde, había ocurrido lo inevitable. La mujer había muerto enferma. Y para sumar, el esposo no aguanto la tristeza y se suicidó, dejando únicamente una nota para Toi.

"Perdona esto, ojalá encuentres la felicidad"

La nota era muy concisa. Toi no lloró, no era capaz de llorar por más que le doliera ver aquel cuerpo frío tendido ahí. Solo sintió terror, ver el cadáver le brindo un miedo abrumador, si se llamará a mal interpretar aquello y la culpa de la muerte del anciano fuera echada a él, sería enviado a prisión.

Eso, en el mejor de los casos.

Tomo el dinero que había encontrado, los abuelos le dijeron dónde lo guardaban en caso de emergencia, y se llevo un cuchillo de la cocina.

Al salir, camino de espaldas para no ver el cadáver, arrugando la hoja de papel contra su pecho. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba corriendo y solo había dejado la nota tirada. No quería estar ahí, no quería seguir oliendo el aroma putrefacto de la muerte, no quería ver más la palidez que causa el momento en el que el alma deja el cuerpo como un cascarón vacío. Quería irse, correr tanto como fuera posible, mientras más lejos mejor.

Por más que deseo que nadie encontrará aquel cuerpo, para su desgracia, a la semana ya habían sido hallados y como supuso, la culpa recaía en él. Lo anduvieron buscando por un buen tiempo, dos meses aproximadamente, pero lo dieron por perdido, tal vez muerto.

A veces regresaba al terreno por las noches y se llevaba algunos vegetales, era lo único que podía hacer, pero supo que ya había dejado de ser momento cuando la tierra se seco por completo y los vegetales que escasamente crecían se marchitaron. Tuvo que dejar la frontera de Edo y así poder mezclarse en la parte central.

Por un tiempo, sobrevivió con el poco dinero que le quedaba, eventualmente se le acabó y tuvo que buscar alternativas. Nadie quería darle trabajo de nada, el era un don nadie sin registro, analfabeta y solo tenía su juventud como ventaja. Algo que eventualmente se acabaría.

Toi estaba pasando hambre y frío, nuevamente. Solo que está vez era en un entorno más cruel. Extrañaba a Chikai, a los abuelos, su casa y la edad dónde sentía que no había problemas. La veía como un turbio recuerdo de su vida, muy distante de su presente.

Caminaba moribundo por las calles, su ropa aún estaba enterada y aún podía aguantar, pero tenía demasiada hambre. Deseaba que hubiera algún momento dónde no pudiera sentir la boca de su estómago arder y sus tripas rugir, sino que siempre le esperará un plato caliente de comida y alguien amable sonriendo. Pero eso no era posible, aquella ilusión era tan improbable; el pertenecía a una clase social muy baja y no importa las veces que pareciera salir de ese circulo, siempre caería de regreso para atascarse aún más.

No solo era el estricto gobierno, el mismo destino se rehusaba a dejarlo escapar del pesado cargamento que representa ser un Hinin.

Corrompiendo sus pensamientos e invadiendo su ser, un aroma potente que lo llamaba a gritos. Se giro, olfateando el aire en busca de la procedencia de aquel olor. Venía de un puesto de comida, un hombre que solo tenía un quiosco de madera, dónde una enorme olla que tenía al fuego ocupaba el espacio, parecía hacer fideos que dejaba luego el recipientes cuadrados planos y en algunos casos hundidos y llenos de caldo. No había mucha gente al rededor. El hombre estaba completamente distraído y el tan hambriento.

Su cuerpo se estaba moviendo solo, los pasos eran pesados y largos, ya al darse cuenta, corría con una caja llena de fideos mientras escuchaba gritos a su espalda. Intento hacer el sordo, que realmente no prestaba ninguna atención a aquel sonido tan molesto pero le era casi imposible, el peso de la culpa era más de lo que soportaba, ya era tarde para arrepentimos y solo podía pensar que debía desaparecer.

Todo lo hacía por una ración de fideos casi perdida, en el camino se los fue comiendo y algunos acabaron en el suelo. Miro a todas las direcciones posibles, mientras más pronto se escondiera mejor. Y como un milagro, un ostentoso palanquín de había estacionado, los guardias que lo custodiaban estaban comprando algo y habían gruesas copas de tela haciendo de cortinas. Rogando a Buda por un segundo de invisibilidad mientras cerraba los ojos, se lanzó a correr con la esperanza de llegar a través de las cortinas.

Casi sintió alivio ante el suave contacto que tenía su cuerpo contra un blanda superficie, con lentitud, fue abriendo los ojos solo para hallarse dentro del palanquín tal como había deseado. Pero para su desgracia, este estaba ocupado.

— ¡Invasor! — la pequeña niña chillaba, Toi se quedó atónito, la niña había usado una lengua arcaica y muy sofisticada. El lugar era tan brillante, todo en el interior gritaba "contemplame": las almohadas, la seda y las dos damas que ocupaban el transporte. La primera era la niña; de un lacio cabello castaño claro, sedoso a la vista. Ojos púrpura brillantes, decorados con largas pestañas rizadas. Su rostro estaba pintado de blanco, con un exagerado maquillaje y pinzas rojas en su cabello. Las pinzas hacían juego con el kimono rojo decorado con bordados de flores doradas, sujeto con un amplio Obi negro y detalles dorados. La pequeña le miraba con repudio, muy potente para su tamaño diría Toi.

Al lado de aquella niña, había una especie de Diosa. Toi se sintió completamente derrotado ante la imagen tan magnífica de aquella mujer, que no podía ser más que un ser divino.

Poseía un largo cabello castaño oscuro, que cuidadosamente fue arreglado en un complejo peinado lleno de adornos y flores, toda clase de pinzas y peines decoraban y exageraban las curvas de los mechones de aquella dama. Su rostro era igualmente blanco, gracias al maquillaje, su labio inferior está pintando de rojo y Toi notó que sus cejas fueron afeitadas. Sus ojos era de un rosado poderoso, casi llegando a rojo, con un brillo inusual de mitisismo. Su figura era eclipsada por capas y capas de coloridas telas dónde predominaba el rojo y el morado, el kimono parecía usar a su portadora de lo extenso que era, lleno de muchos bordados extravagantes de aves blancas y todo estaba sujeto por un Obi negro que se sujetaba por al frente. Y sus pies poseían el calzado más ridículamente alto que Toi hubiera visto, las sandalias de madera negra tenían una plataforma de unos quince centímetros de alto.

Aquella mujer era preciosa, el maquillaje solo era un estorbo a la figura tan delicada de su cara. Toi había quedado sin habla.

Hasta que la pequeña que acompañaba a aquella deidad uso una larga pipa para golpear su cabeza.

— ¡Atrevido! — acusó enfurecida la niña —. ¿Cómo te atreves a mirar a la honorable dama con tanta lujuria? ¡Hombre insensato! — otro certero golpe fue dado, justo en el centro de la cabeza de Toi —. Has profanado el palanquín privado de su gracia ¡¿Quien te crees?! — nuevamente, un golpe muy preciso. Aquella niña tenía una fuerza abrumadora.

— ¡Espera, por favor!

— ¡Vulgar! — otro golpe — ¡Debes dirigirte a nuestra persona con el debido respeto que merecemos! — la niña puntualizaba el hecho de que su estatus era superior, eso era evidente. Refiriéndose a la falta de gracia con la que Toi hablaba, pues la niña mostraba tan selecto uso de palabras y un rico vocabulario. Toi apenas y la terminaba de comprender.

Cuando la pequeña estaba a punto de dar otro golpe, la mano paciente de su mayor la detuvo. La dama parecía extremadamente calmada, por completo impenetrable. La niña bajo la pipa pero aún miraba a Toi como a un enfermo que necesita entrar en cuarentena.

— ¡Su gracia! ¿Todo listo para continuar? — una voz masculina hablo, la pequeña miro a la dama, que asintió sonriente. En contra de lo que hubiera deseado, la pequeña suspiró.

— ¡Su gracia está preparada para seguir!

Toi empezó a balbucear, intentado formular alguna palabra decente. Más quedó por completo derrotado al momento que la dama coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Ella imitó la acción consigo misma, indicándole que debían guardar silencio.

— Si no tiene nada importante que decir, lo mejor es que mantenga la prudencia — fue todo lo que comento la niña, que seguía viendo con mala cara a Toi. Abstuvo cualquier otro comentario, ahora, solo podía valorar la figura de la dama, que seguía sonriendo sin mostrar sus dientes.

El camino fue largo, bastante silencioso. La dama le mira fijamente manteniendo la sonrisa, Toi debía los ojos con cierta timidez, la pequeña seguía sujetando la pipa; armada y lista para atacarlo con cualquier movimiento.

— Hemos llegado — anuncio una voz masculina. La dama giro su cuerpo y las cortinas se movieron solo lo suficiente para que ella las pasara. Una palida mano ofreció ayuda a la mujer, que no dudo en recibirla.

— Permanezcan acá — ordenó con delicadeza al hablar. Al bajarse por completo, la niña le ha dado un nuevo golpe a Toi.

— ¡Hombre soez! — otro golpe —. Al irrumpir haz mostrado tu falta de cortesía, no has inclinado tu cabeza señalando tu falta de cultura y ni siquiera hablas con fluidez por tu analfabetismo ¿Cómo osas a verte tan adaptado en un ambiente al que no perteceneces? ¡¿No te da vergüenza ante la honorable dama?! — un nuevo golpe.

— ¡Ya para! —Toi cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos y pareció haber asustado a la pequeña, la cual retrocedió pusilnánime. Toi se extraño por el pánico súbito de la infanta, más interpretó que se debía al cuchillo que se le había caído del interior del kimono.

— ¡Un arma! ¡Mabu-sama! ¡Mabu-sama! — chilla histérica, aterrorizada ante el objeto que desprendía un brilló letal. Para su desgracia, sabía que Mabu y el otro joven que en realidad no pertenecía a la caravana de la dama, se encontraban acompañando a la misma; su paso era sosegado ocasionado por la geta de madera oscura y podría caerse si pisaba mal, lo normal serie que su kamuro también la acompañase –o sea, la pequeña niña que la asistía– pero este cliente era en especial quisquilloso con el número de personas que rodeaban a la dama.

— ¡No, no, no! Para, para que no te haré nada — tuvo que tomar el cuchillo para guardarlo, la niña seguía viéndose insegura —. Por favor, ya no grites más.

La niña, mostraba mucha cautela con respecto a Toi.

— ¿Usted no es un campesino, no? — siseó la niña —. Usted estás más bajo que eso.

— Nunca he hecho algo para ser denominado así — aseguro Toi, que no quería que le recordarán aquello.

— Robaste eso — señaló el plato cuadrado ahora vacío.

— Si, lo robe porque tenía hambre — notó como el rostro de la infanta parecía perder dureza, ahora mostraba lejana empatía.

— La dama... — habló —. Regresara pronto, su clientes no exigen en exceso.

— ¿Ella quien es?

— Para usted, la honorable dama — aseguro la niña.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Quien eres tú?

— Voy a conjeturar que puedes llamarme Haruka-Dono — se presenta con lejana superioridad que resaltó con el honorífico que Toi debía usar para referirse a ella.

— Es un placer conocerla, aunque estás no sean circunstancias tradicionales.

— Un honor — corrigió Haruka —. Para tí debe ser un honor y privilegio conocerme.

— ¿Acaso perteneces a la burguesía? — Haruka estaba a punto de mal contestar aquello, sin embargo, distinguió que Toi no lo decía con ironía alguna sino que realmente no distinguía aquello —. Ella es realmente hermosa — probablemente hablo refiriéndose a la dama, Haruka sonrió con orgullo, hinchando el pecho cuál pavoreal al exhibir sus plumas.

— ¡Naturalmente! ¡Es de las más hermosas que hay, su servicio es el más exclusivo! ¡Solo distinguidos hombres podrían costear su atención! — garantizo Haruka —. Es hábil con la biwa y el gekki, ha demostrado tener talento para un instrumento tan complejo como el koto. No cualquiera puede ser tan atento al escuchar y tan certero al responder como lo es la honorable dama, tampoco quien recite poemas más bellos.

— ¿Por qué no usas su nombre para referirse a ella? — cuestionó Toi, aún cuando Haruka parecía muy cercana a la dama no la llama por su nombre o su apellido.

— Es que... — Haruka inicio su contestación —. No está permitido decir su nombre fuera de la casa.

— Ya veo...

— ¿Usted cómo se llama? Aún no se presenta.

— Kuji Toi — respondió.

— Entonces, Kuji-kun.

— ¿Tu no has usado tu apellido?

— Deje de usar ni apellido hace mucho tiempo, ya no tengo derecho a usarlo.

— No te entiendo, eres de una clase distinguida ¿Por qué estaría mal usar tu apellido? — Toi realmente estaba confundido, la culta niña de noble rango no era digna de portar el apellido de su familia.

— Soy de clase distinguida, pero solo entre la bajeza — suspiró Haruka —. Mi estatus es alto para tí, pero soy insignificante para otros.

— ¿A eso con que te refieres? — Toi se le ocurrió que había malinterpretado todo este tiempo a la pequeña. Hace unos pocos años, habían surgido talentosos artistas que se caracterizaban por su nivel de cultura y su arte al danzar o cantar. Al principio solo eran hombres muy hábiles, luego incluyeron a las mujeres, cuya fama se propagó cuál pólvora por todo Japón.

Las geishas y los hōkan habían dominado y encantado a la población, su belleza era inigualable y su talento floreciente único. Se reunían en apartadas casas de té dónde solo adinerados podían darse el lujo de pagar su servicio de entretenimiento. Toi alguna vez logro ver alguna a la distancia, solían hacerle compañía a los doctores al momento de pasear.

Haruka rió con amargura.

— ¿Tú quien crees que soy? — pregunto Haruka con desinterés, esperando una respuesta errada a su identidad.

— ¿Acaso no eres una de las populares geishas?

— Primero que nada, a las niñas se les conoce como minarai cuando son aprendices — aclaró —. Y segundo, soy una kamuro.

— ¿Eso de que te diferencia?

— Realmente eres un ignorante ¿Haz sido educado en algún punto de tu vida? Vivir en ignorancia es felicidad, pero a su vez una perdición — dijo Haruka con severidad —. Soy un aprendiz de Oiran.

— Perdona, pero no sé que...

— Estamos hablando de prostitutas, Kuji-kun — Haruka llegó al punto con tosquedad —. Esa es nuestra profesión, mujeres de alto nivel intelectual y rango social entre la mugre, a eso se dedica la honorable dama.

Toi no supo que contestar, nunca había visto a las dichosas Oiran. Era cierto que era una actividad lícita y sin ningún tipo de reproche social, por su contrario, a veces eran tan exclusivas que costearse el servicio de las amantes de una noche era prueba de buena economía. Hasta ese momento se enteraba que existía una jerarquía que volvía a ciertas prostitutas más honradas que otras.

— No sé que decirte

— Eso es evidente — asegura Haruka, parecía bastante entristecida —. Y algún día, yo deberé ser así ¿No?

— Tu trabajo no es fácil ¿No acabas de decir que se requiere gran adiestramiento? No cualquiera tiene el privilegio de ser culto — refutó Toi.

Haruka suspiró, para enderezarse.

— La honorable dama debe estar por regresar, por favor, mantén la docilidad.

Toi cerro la boca, apretado los dientes al momento que Haruka decidió dar por sentado el tema. Y tal como había predicho Haruka, la dama había ingresado, al poco tiempo, de regreso al palanquín. Seguía viéndose pulcra, Toi no podía considerar qué tan sofisticada mujer güera una cortesana de alto rango.

Nuevamente, hubo un prolongado silencio. Haruka acomodaba los adornos del cabello de la dama mientras en voz baja recalca lo bella que es. La imperturbable Oiran, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, meditando algo a su parecer, mientras apretaba los labios ocasionando que la pintura roja del labio inferior se adheriera al superiorior.

— Hemos llegado — anuncio desde el exterior una voz profunda, era muy seguro que se tratara de Mabu, a quien Haruka había llamado hace ya bastante rato atrás en busca de auxilió. La cortina se extendió abriéndose por completo frente a una enorme casa, cuyos muros era pintados de rojo y era decorado por farolas rojas iluminadas por la tenue luz de las velas, habían muros altos de piedra rodeando aquella casona de tres pisos con un fuerte aroma a incienso perfumado el aire.

Un hombre de piel muy palida se asomó, sus ojos verdes brillante cubiertos por los cristales de los lentes redondos mostraban mucha impresión. Su cabello es oscuro perfectamente dividido, su traje consistía en un kimono negro que dejaba sus piernas en mayoría al descubierto permitiendo ver una tela blanca adheriera a los muslos. Parecía ser bastante débil, con su cuerpo esbelto y pálido, más era el quien había estado cargando el frente del palanquín todo este tiempo para la impresión de Toi. El otro chico ya se había retirado a su respectiva caravana.

— ¡¿Él quien es?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí?! — lo primero que hizo Manu fue sacar a Toi a jalones, tirandolo al suelo. Nuevamente, el cuchillo de cocina se había caído y justo a los pies de Mabu que se alteró aún más —. ¡Ha traído un arma consigo!

— ¡Mabu-sama! Por favor espere — chillo Haruka al ver que Manu estaba bastante preparado para golpear a Toi. Mabu tenía el deber de velar por la seguridad de la Oiran, el mismo sabía lo exótico y exclusivo del servicio de su superior, acompañarla era escencial en su trabajó. Si aquel chico había llegado a lastimar o peor aún, profanar a la Oiran debía ser ejecutado. Luego, el mismo Mabu debía reducir un castigo del señor de la casa al fallar en su tarea.

— Mabu-sama — la Oiran hablo, ganado la atención de sus acompañantes —. El joven será tu responsabilidad a partir de hoy.

— Su gracia ¿Cómo es que dice? — Mabu estaba incrédulo.

— ¿No hacía falta? Hace algunos días escuché que hablas con la dueña sobre ello — indagó la dama —. Y precisó, ha llegado este joven.

— ¡Su gracia!

— Ayúdame a bajar — la Oiran había extendido sus manos en busca de ser recibida para poder levantarse. Mabu apretó la mandíbula, insatisfecho, teniendo que ceder al pedido de su superior. Le ayudo a tocar el suelo, tal como había pedido. Luego ayudo a Haruka, que se posicionó a un lado de la Oiran.

— Oye, ponte de pie — Mabu levanto a Toi de un jalón, parecía que su trato brusco sería inevitable —. Vamos, que en la casa del Kappa por nadie de espera — Toi fue arrastrado dentro de la imponentes murallas, que de inmediato cerraron sus puertas una vez habían atravesado el portal.

El interior de aquellos muros parecía un mundo por completo nuevo, el aroma a incienso de mezclaba con el olor del tabaco; dichos aromas no podrían encubrir el perfume floral de las Oiran. Apenas entraron a la casa, miradas furtivas de estacionaron en ellos. Toi sentía un escalofrío recorrelo por cada punzada que le causaba las miradas de las cultas damas.

El pasillo tan extenso con infinitas habitaciones estaba adueñado por las Oiran y sus kamuros. Las pequeñas Kamuros parecían más curiosas que indiferentes, como mostraban las Oiran.

— No mires a nadie, baja la cabeza — murmuró Manu tras él. Toi así lo hizo, llevando su mirada al suelo. Ante sus ojos estaban los pies de la dama, que se movía con calma, siendo Haruka su apoyo.

En dado momento, Haruka ayudo a la dama a frenarse. Pues frente a ellos se encontraba detenido el dueño de la casa y su esposa. Un hombre de inusual cabello verde, según él debido a hierbas varias, con ojos azules brillantes que eran decorados por una sombra roja. Su piel blanca era aterradora, tan caucásica que daba la sensación de estar helada. Su kimono era de un verde chillón, con bordados de verde más oscuro y dorado, su Obi era de grandes proporciones y tenía un color blanco muy pulcro.

La mujer a su lado, se trataba de un Oiran retirada, de bello rostro que no necesitaba maquillaje. Su cabello negro estaba sujeto a un curioso prendedor redondo que tenía un lazo rosa muy llamativo. Sus ojos eran completamente únicos, de un púrpura brillante lleno de estelas coloridas en sus bordes que daba la sensación de infinidad al mirarlos. Su kimono era más sencillo de lo que se esperaría, blanco y sin bordados. Mientras su calzado le daba más altura y forma a sus piernas.

Mabu tomo la cabeza de Toi e hizo que se inclinara. De hecho, tanto Mabu, como Haruka y la Oiran habían inclinado sus cabezas con respeto al señor de la casa y su mujer.

— Veo qué has encontrado algo interesante — hablo el hombre con suavidad, pese a su imagen y su voz, este llegaba a ser muy severo y su temperamento era insufrible. Solo su bella esposa podía mantenerlo sereno. La mirada del dueño paseaba sobre Toi.

— Es un chico muy sucio, dish — comento la esposa. La cual juntaba sus manos observando con interés al chico que se escondía tras la pintoresca Oiran. Toi de avergonzó tras el comentario, pues sabía que su imagen estaba deshaciada.

— ¿Dónde lo haz hallado, Kazuki? — pregunto el dueño dirigiéndose a la Dama.

Toi rodo los ojos hacia arriba, ese era el nombre de la Oiran que ha estado acompañando ese día. Kazuki. Era precioso, sonaba tan bonito.

— Él me ha hallado a mí — aclaro Kazuki, la cara de Toi enrojeció con aquel comentario.

— ¡Es destino, dish! — afirmó la esposa.

— Señora, se que es atrevido pero Mabu-sama requiere asistencia con su labor ¿Cree que podría funcionar? — Kazuki señaló a Toi, esperando aprobación para aquello.

— ¿Nivel de educación? — fue lo primero que pregunto el señor.

— Analfabeta.

— Keroo — para sorpresa de Toi, el hombre había hecho como una rana, el croar fue más bien una onomatopeya pero había imitado a dicho anfibio.

— Mi príncipe Keppi — hablo la esposa —. Estoy de acuerdo con ello — aseguro la mujer sonriente. Lo que más había desconcertado a Toi, era el título con el cuál habían denominado al señor, le habían llamado príncipe.

— Muy bien - suspiró Keppi —. Una chica de alta clase, como lo es mi honrada esposa, ha aceptado recibirte — hablo Keppi —. Deberás recordar el favor de Azuma Sara.

— Agradece al señor — musitó Mabu a Toi. Que de inmediato volvió a inclinarse.

— Me siento honrado, muchas gracias — dijo con torpeza, solo escucho la pequeña risita de Haruka y Kazuki.

— Que a sí sea. Mabu-sama, te lo encargo — Mabu tomo el ante brazo de Toi, la pareja se alejó en dirección a las escaleras y cuando desaparecieron por completo Mabu de giro arrastrando a Toi con él.

— Mabu-sama, se gentil con él — pidió Kazuki mientras se encaminaba con Haruka hacía el segundo piso. Aunque Mabu asintió, realmente no planeaba cumplir aquello.

Mabu se llevó a Toi al final del pasillo, llevándolo al jardín posterior donde había un quiosco de madera negras en el centro, pero más apartado de allí, habia unas pequeñas casitas de madera que están una pegada a la otra, eran tres para ser exactos. Estos eran baños comunales que eran exclusivos para los que habitaban la casa del Kappa. Pues estaban prohibidos los baños propios ya que las heces humanas son extremadamente valiosas, de hecho, su elevado valor en el mercado para hacer estiércol era sorprendente y ridículo a su vez.

A lado de dichos baños, dónde el olor era insoportable, había una casa tan solo un poco más grande. Esa eran las duchas de los hombres que vivían ahí, no eran muchos por su puesto, pues el deber de ellos era cuidar de las Oiran; en la casa del Kappa, sin contar al dueño y señor, había un total de diez hombre ahora incluyendo a Toi. De esos diez hombres, solo dos pertenecían oficialmente a una caravana, Mabu que pertenecía a la caravana de Kazuki y otro que era parte de la caravana de la Tayū, la cuál es la Oiran de más alto rango de la casa.

Por si quedan dudas, las Oiran tienen su propio baño para lavarse en la casa. Debían acicalarse constantemente, por ello su baño era tan riguroso.

Mabu llevo a Toi a la casa más grande, habían un enorme poso de madera que estaba medio lleno. Mabu lleno dos cubetas. Toi miraba desde la entrada, el lugar tenía un fuerte olor a hierbas. Sus pensamientos de vieron interrumpidos cuando Mabu, volvió a jalar de su brazo; sintió como el hombre le despojaba de su kimono y lo obligaba a sentarse en un banco de madera. Lo siguiente que sintió, fue el agua helada caer sobre su cabeza recorriendo su cuerpo en su totalidad. Luego, Mabu lleno su cabello de varios tónicos y le estrego la cabeza con rudeza. Toi en realidad no entendía que ocurría, cuando quiso darse cuenta, otro balde de agua era lanzado sobre su cabeza.

Una vez limpio, Mabu uso una tela azul muy gruesa para secarle el cabello y brazos. Luego se la dejo en manos.

— Termina de secarte, buscaré un kimono para ti — Mabu salió, permitiéndole a Toi acabar de secar el agua que de escurría, Toi olfateo el aire, notando que ahora su cuerpo desprendía un agradable olor a limpio. Cuando vivía con los abuelos, tenía que buscar agua de un riachuelo cercano para lavarse el cuerpo y enjuagar su boca, la cual milagrosamente no tenía caries, pero ahora, era conciente que en el centro de la ciudad era mucho más difícil obtener agua, había que ir a las afueras a recoger agua o en dado caso ir a un poso, pero en ellos siempre había demasiada gente haciendo fila era mejor hacer el viaje de todo un día a estar un día entero en el piso y descubrir que estaba seco hasta la siguiente semana.

Mabu regresó a los minutos con un kimono negro similar al que el usaba.

— Mañana empezarás tus tareas, por ahora te iré explicando cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Sígueme — Mabu llevo a Toi a explorar la casa, detallandole la estructura y funcionamiento.

El primer piso era el recibidor, dónde las Oiran entretenían a sus clientes en habitaciones privadas de reducido espacio con todo tipo de actividades: canto, danza, música, poesía, conversaciones y la que les daba corona y honor, las sexuales. Mabu le contó todo lo que pudo y de forma resumida sobre las Oiran, lo básico es que era muy cultas y de habilidad al hablar, el señor de la casa se refería a ellas como princesas de rojo y les suele tratar con falsa amabilidad para que se sientan cómodas, pero la mayoría de las cortesanas mantenían una enorme deuda con el señor de la casa. Keppi era muy resentido y riguroso, no toleraba errores y detestaba la sola mención de las ranas en su establecimiento, lo cual era hasta irónico en cierto sentido.

En el segundo piso las Oiran dormían y se arreglaban junto a sus Kamuros, las habitaciones eran en extremo reducidas, por lo que ninguna cortesana tenía más de dos Kamuros a su disposición. Las habitaciones eran muy básicas, con un pequeño armario donde mantenían sus ropas y futones dónde poder dormir. Había una habitación aparte para las yuujo, las cuales eran niñas que ya habían acabado su ciclo como kamuro y debían trabajar en labores domésticas para empezar a pagar sus deudas con el señor de la casa. Las yuujo primero debía remunerar el dinero que el señor de la casa había usado al comprarlas para poder ascender a heyamochi.

En el tercer piso estaba el despacho del señor y sus esposa, y junto a este el baño o sauna. El despacho conociste en una amplia habitación, dónde una mesa de madera divide el espacio hasta donde se podía pasar, después de esa mesa habían dos cómodas dónde se guardaba el dinero y los contratos de las Oiran. También estaban los futones de la pareja. A veinte pasos de esa habitación, podemos hallar la entrada al baño, el cuál es una enorme piscina en el suelo recubierta con madera. Dicho espacio debía ser llenado con agua limpia por la mañana y vaciado por la noche, el agua sacada no de desperdiciaba, generalmente se reutiliza para lavar ropa o los hombres de las caravanas la usaban para su aseó. Las Oiran debían bañarse todas a la vez, exceptuando a la única Tayū de la casa, que tenía el privilegio de bañarse únicamente con sus Kamuros y de primera.

— Así es como funciona la casa del Kappa, ahora sígueme.

Mabu y Toi salieron de la casa, atravesando la muralla que rodeaban aquella poderosa estructura roja, justo al lado de dicho muro había una casa de madera que de extendia a lo largo del muro, como si estuviera pegado. Mabu entro sin ningún inconveniente, ambos caminaron por un pasillo donde habían pequeñas puertas de madera. Llegaron a la última y Mabu abrió la puerta.

— Está es la posada de los lacayos, o para que no suene tan feo, la caravana. Solo tenemos permitido entrar en la gran casa a menos que sea para trabajar, vendré a levantarte a las cinco de la mañana y hay empezaremos — hablo rápidamente —. Que pases buenas noches.

Y con ello, Toi inició su vida como lacayo en la casa del Kappa.


	2. Capitulo dos

El despertar de Toi fue especialmente duro, Mabu le dió dos patas mientras bociferava maldiciones recalcando lo vago que es. No podían culparlo de tener sueño, el día anterior fue toda una desventura. Además, de que no había dormido cómodo, pues la habitación que se le dió estaba por completo vacía, ni siquiera un trapo por mera educación; aunque Mabu ya le había informado de la falta de amueblado. Había pasado frío y le dolía las extremidades, pero había sido mejor que nada.

Mabu seguía hablando sobre actitudes y trabajos que aprender, detallandole cada mínimo aspecto de su estadía.

— Las damas trabajan en la casa del Kappa desde las ocho hasta las dos de la madrugada, está terminantemente prohibido interrumpir su trabajo a menos de que sea la hora del almuerzo, el té o la cena — explicaba Mabu —. Solo en esos casos podrás llevarles su comida junto a las de su invitado - miro de reojo a Toi, el cuál asintió en señal de entendimiento —. La paga normal es dividida y solo se te da un tercio para que comas, lo demás es usado para pagar tu renta en la casa.

— Entonces ¿De cuánto es la paga? — Mabu le miro fijamente, sus penetrantes ojos verdes mostraban severidad, para simplemente girar su cabeza y seguir hablando.

— Ahora, te mostraré el camino más rápido al restaurante que se encarga de enviarnos alimento. Asegurate de aprender el camino de memoria para no perderte — Mabu hablo con frialdad.

"_Ha cambiando el tema_" pensó Toi indignado, sin poder imaginarse lo poco que le pagarían. Por la expresión de Mabu entendía lo insatisfecho que estaba en su posición, Toi se preguntaba que era lo que ataba a Mabu a la casa del Kappa ¿Estaría mentido en una deuda con el señor Keppi?

El expendió de comida era cerca y sus precios eran razonables, además de que eran gente de confianza del Señor Keppi. Toi de sintió inquietó por la mirada de la vieja que atendía el lugar, una mujer pequeña y de cabello grisáceos que fumaba dejando el olor a humo impregnado en su cuerpo.

— ¿Así que uno nuevo? — la vieja acomoda sus gafas, como si estuviera examinando al joven. Toi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo con la potente mirada de la anciana.

— Si — contestó Mabu con simpleza —. La honorable dama lo trajo.

— ¡Ah! Kazu-chan lo recogió — contesto sin sorprenderse —. Recuerdo que cogía perros pequeños, Keppi siempre se enfurecía. Hanako acababa por recibir todos los regaños — menciono con naturalidad, Toi se extraño mucho con la mención de una tal Hanako, le daba bastante curiosidad pero sentía que no era de su incumbencia. La vieja continuo hablando —. Puedes venir cuando quieras a comer, te haré un precio especial por ser joven y guapo — sonrió, Toi asintió agradeciendo a lo bajo con incomodidad notoria —. Dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Cumpliré diecisiete pronto — respondió.

— Tienes la edad de Kazu-chan, llévate bien con em... — la mujer pareció dudar bastante de lo que diría a continuación, más se acabó por corregir —. Se bueno con Kazu-chan ¡Ah! Es bastante seguro que conozcas a mí nieto, es un chiquillo malagradecido, pero también se bueno con ese mocoso.

Toi asintió, realmente no tenía ganas de conocer al nieto de la anciana pero tampoco quería mostrarse maleducado. Por lo que la mujer le contó, su nieto y nieta se habían ido hace un tiempo y no la suelen visitar desde que su nieta se caso con un hombre perteneciente a la burguesía y su nieto paso a ser aprendiz de samurai.

Salieron del restaurante comiendo unos panes que la mujer les obsequio. Mabu continuo hablándole de diversas labores que tendría que hacer.

Primero debía entender que él estaba a la completa disposición de cualquiera de las Oiran, si ellas salían a visitar a un cliente en su resintió el sería responsable de su seguridad. Las Oiran estaban confinadas en el burdel, por lo qué eran prácticamente turistas al salir de los muros que rodeaban la casa del Kappa, no conocían nada de la capital más allá de los cuartos dónde habían brindado su servicio.

Lo segundo es, que las labores más horribles eran puesta sobre los hombres. Actualmente, las heces humanas era un negocio muy serio por el valor que tenían como fertilizante, por ello era normal que los agricultores tuviera baños comunitarios cerca de sus granjas para así hacer la labor más sencilla y menos desagradable. Aunque este no era el caso, los hombres debían limpiar los baños con palas muy temprano por la mañana, montar las heces en una carreta exclusiva para la labor y llevarlas a vender al mercado o alguna granja.

Lo mismo sucedía con el agua, había que buscar agua una vez al día, también muy temprano por la mañana, y llenar tres enormes tanques de madera para tener agua solo para ese día.

Las labores eran repartidas entre los diez hombres. Si la Tayū iba a salir, exigía que dos lacayos la acompañaran, aunque solo significa que llevarían el palanquín dónde sería transportada. Considerando que dos hombres no estarían, entonces las labores de dividían entre ocho, cuatro limpiaban los baños muy temprano y cuatro buscaban agua. Por eso era escencial estar despierto desde la primera hora de la mañana.

Toi entendía perfectamente aquello, más se alarmó bastante porque había una ley que no pensó que de practicaría: el más apto sobrevive. Entre buscar agua y recoger las heces, era evidente que; por más agotadora que fuera la tarea, era más preferible; buscar agua, sería la favorita. Entonces, aprovechando la situación de recién llegado de Toi...

— ¡Maldición! ¡Lo pise! — grito con asco, viendo la espesa masa marro bajo sus pies.

Toi había sido enviado con tres más a los baños, Mabu había salido con la Tayū y los demás fueron por el agua.

— ¡Te recuerdo que no podemos bañarnos hasta después de las tres de la madrugada, cuando las damas acaben su jornada! — recalcó uno de sus compañeros.

— No se te ocurra entrar así a la casa, la dejaras oliendo a mierda. Ya es bastante malo con que huela a humedad — exclamó otro.

En resumen, el trabajo era espantoso: pesado y agotar, con poca paga que apenas alcanzaba para comer dos comidas al día, con un horario esclavizante y sin siquiera un futón de regalo para la horrible habitación en la casa del pánico.

Mejor se hubiera queda en la calle.

Acabado con la recogida de mierda —literalmente hablando—, Toi y los otros fueron a llevar dicha carreta a una granja en las afueras de la capital.

Para llegar había que tomar un camino poco transitando y extenso, sin mencionar lo descuidado estaba. Fue un largo viaje de tres horas hasta una granja donde un hombre de avanzada edad los esperaba, aunque no era un viejo, parecía ya haber alcanzado cuarenta años y le tenía bastante confianza a los chicos.

— ¡Ah! Pero si son los renacuajos de la casa del Kappa — hablo al verlos llegar —. Buen trabajo el de hoy, veo que están exhaustos. No los culpo, las Oiran son más que caras bonitas, son una fuente de nutrientes muy finos para mis vegetales — rió burlón con su comentario —. Les he preparado agua hirviendo en hierbas aromáticas, cuando acaben de bajar es mierda de pueden lavar.

— Muchas gracias — hablaron los jóvenes en unión. El trato ya era normal, el hombre siempre les ofrecía agua aromática para lavarse y algo de arroz para recargar fuerzas. Aunque de vio atraído por la presencia de Toi, el cuál era un factor nuevo.

— A ti no te había visto ¿Dónde está Mako? — señaló el hombre.

— Ahora lleva agua, ya que llegó uno nuevo — explicó uno de los jóvenes.

— ¿De verdad? Que bien por él, era el que más de quejaba de este sucio labor — volvió a reírse —. Tú pareces hueso duro de roer, no me decepciones — sonrió amable a Toi.

— Haré mi mejor esfuerzo — afirmó.

Los chicos bajan y acomodan las heces, para Toi fue más fácil bajar todo el cargamento que haberlo montado en la carreta. Una vez que acabaron ahí, pudieron limpiarse, aprovechando que los chicos eran muy habladores y abiertos a responder, Toi les pregunto:

— ¿Ustedes por casualidad saben quién es Hanako-dono? — Toi no sabía nada de la dichosa Hanako, pero parecía tener relación con Kazuki, por lo que intuía que se trataba de otra Oiran. A lo mejor se trataba de la Tayū de la casa. Los chico le miran.

— ¿Hanako-dono? — repitió uno de ellos —. No me suena.

— ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? — cuestionó otro.

— La abuela del restaurante la menciono.

— ¡Oh! Si la abuela la conoce, probablemente haya sido una Oiran hace tiempo — argumentó en tercero.

— Quien sabe, a lo mejor Mako hubiera sabido — refutó el primero en hablar —. Aquí los cuatro somos nuevos, no tenemos ni siquiera dos años de haber empezado a trabajar para el príncipe rana.

— ¿Príncipe rana? — Toi de vio confundido.

— ¡Si! El señor de la casa odia a las ranas, me parece irónico porque es idéntico a una.

— También está bastante loco, siempre habla de su mítico encuentro con el rey Kappa y como fue elegido como heredero al reino hace ya años.

— Ni hablar, lo más loco es que su esposa sea tan bella y le crea sus descabellados cuentos de hadas.

Toi no hablo más, no le interesaba se parte de la rueda de chismes sobre su nuevo jefe. Parece que no había tanto respeto por el Señor Keppi como había imaginado, con las reacciones de Mabu del día anterior había jurado que era un hombre muy respetado por sus trabajadores, pero incluso le tenían apodos raros y todos relacionados con rana, que era un anfibio el cuál el señor despreciaban.

Los muchachos acabaron de limpiarse, agradecen la atención del agricultor y de retiran. Toi podía escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros sin prestarle atención, solo distinguía los nombres de las Oiran. Era el único tema del que se hablaba.

— Oye, Kuji ¿A ti te recogió Kazuki-dono? — Toi asintió sin prestar verdadero interés.

— ¡Eh! Que envidia, es muy bella.

— Tambié joven, y aún así, tiene una buena posición y muchos lujos.

— Y eso que no tiene tan buena posición como Yuki-dono, aún así, tiene más favores del Señor.

— Si verdad ¿Kazuki-dono aún es una umecha? Yuki-dono es una Sancha y aún no puede salir en palanquín o tratar con la burguesía, se supone que esa es la clientela que las Sanchas atienden.

— Yuki-dono ha perdido popularidad estos días, si sigue de ese modo, acabará siendo expulsada y degradada a hashi.

— Oigan — interrumpió Toi —. No entiendo de lo que hablan, pero siguen mencionando posiciones y esas cosas ¿A qué se refieren?

— Las Oiran poseen una jerarquía internan. La posición más alta es Tayū, luego sigue Sancha, luego Umecha, después Zakishimochi, y el rango más bajo es Yuujo.

— Las Oiran que no alcanzaron las expectativas son expulsadas y se convierten en hashi.

— ¿Y en qué rango está Kazuki-dono? — pregunto Toi.

— Umecha, generalmente atienen solo a la burguesía.

— Pero Kazuki-dono, aún con su rango ha servido incluso a un daimyō

— Aunque los clientes de Kazuki-dono son muy exclusivos, nunca piden a otra Oiran de compañía

— Yuki-dono está muy enojada por su falta de clientela, además, su kamuro comentaba que ya le estaban saliendo canas.

— Bueno, no me sorprende de que Kazuki-dono sea mejor que Yuki-dono. Después de todo, Akane-dono que es la actual Tayū fue quien la instituyó durante dos años

Los muchachos seguían hablando sobres las cortesanas en el trayecto del viaje, Toi ya no se vio interesado en conversar por lo que siguió en lo suyo.

Llegaron mucho después de los que llevaron agua, tuvieron que disculparse por la demora y continuar con sus deberes.

— Oye Kou, Akane-dono saldrá pronto, más te vale que te aliste para acompañarla

— Si Kuro — el joven salió corriendo, debía cambiar su kimono marrón al que era azul.

— Tu, novato — el hombre más alto le dió cierta cantidad de dinero a Toi —. Ve por los almuerzos de todos con la vieja Jinnai

— Está bien — Toi se apresuró a ir al restaurante de la abuela. La mujer al parecer lo esperaba ya con la comida guardada en los Bentos.

— ¡Eh! Kuji-kun ¿Te a tocado trabajar con heces?

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? — Toi de olfateo a sí mismo, pero solo olía a hierbas gracias a que el granero les permitió lavarse.

— Hueles mucho a hierbas, cuando uno de los muchachos llega con dicho olor es porque trabajo con heces.

— Oh, está bien...

— Te un buen día

Regreso con la comida y luego del almuerzo, dónde se aparto de todos para comer, siguió con algunas labores simples como limpiar el patio. Su día no fue tan agotador como esperó. Lo más horrible fue tener que llevar las heces a la granja.

— Kuji-kun — soltó un respingo ante la voz a su espalda, se giro y encontró a Kazuki. Ese día no llevaba maquillaje, tampoco el ostentoso kimono no los millones de adornos de cabello. Solo un kimono de algodón verde menta con un bordado simple de hojas. Su larga cabellera oscura caía libre hasta su cadera —. Buena tarde — hablo con suavidad, sonreía con discreta emoción. Toi sentía que Kazuki estaba demasiado cerca, dió un paso atrás manteniendo una distancia prudente.

— Kazuki-dono, buena tarde — hablo intentando disimular su timidez.

— Me llamaste por mi nombre — los ojos de Kazuki brillaron ilusionados, a lo que Toi se alarmó.

— Perdóneme ¿La ofendí? Es que los muchachos todos la llaman así y yo...

— Era broma, yo no uso apellido — sonrió con burla —. Ninguna Oiran lo usa — puntualizó con amargor en su boca.

— Ah... Ya veo

— ¿También puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

— Si, claro. Si eso quiere.

— Me parece espléndido — miro al cielo, su alrededor eran bastante sombrío en comparación a los colores entre azul y naranjo que de funcionaban con tanta simpleza pese a su enorme diferencia. El naranja era tan cálido y brillante, pero aún así de dejaba tragar por el azul que era tan profundo y opaco. El jardín no tenía una vista bonita, pero permitía apreciar el cielo con un sorprendente detalle —. Aquí adentro en tan soporífero, siempre es más preferible tener a un cliente que atender a quedarse acá.

— Se que no es apropiado, pero ¿Por qué no sale si tanto le disgusta estar acá?

— No puedo aunque quisiera — suspiró —. Me perdería afuera y, además, no tengo nadie que me espere en el exterior

— ¿Eso importa? — Toi se vio confundido, di Kazuki quería salir pues que lo hiciera sin restricciones, más se veía asustada con la idea.

— No se si lo sepas, pero el lugar de una cortesana es en la casa donde prestan sus servicios — señaló detrás de ella, refiriéndose a la inmensa construcción —. Y no conozco nada mejor que este lugar.

— Pareces una prisionera — Kazuki miro a Toi con interés, el joven no había dudado en darle su opinión.

— Mi madre trabajaba acá, ella tenía una gran deuda y no era muy popular. Cuando me tuvo, su deuda solo se hizo más grande. Siempre la metía en problemas — contó con calma —. Un día, no pudo más y se suicidó — miro a Toi, que escuchaba con suma atención y con impresión.

— Eso es terrible

— Si ¿Verdad? Luego de que me hiciera Yuujo mi deber se convirtió en pagar la deuda de mi madre y mía — no parecía muy dolida por lo que contaba, más bien, sonaba indiferente —. Más tarde conocí a Haruka, sus padres fallecieron en un incendio y llegó a mí en busca de oportunidades.

— Debió ser muy duro

— No lo sé, Haruka se enfoca más en le presente que en el pasado

— Kazuki-dono, yo... Algún día la llevaré al exterior — aseguro Toi con determinación, Kazuki lo miraba con sorpresa.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— ¡Si!

— Pues no deberías — refutó Kazuki con cierta molestia, sorprendiendo a Toi —. Hacer promesas que no vas a cumplir, no deberías hacer eso. Primero, tenemos terminantemente prohibido salir a menos que sea para visitar a un cliente. Y segundo, ya te dije que no me importa no salir, he vivido diecisiete años aquí y puedo continuar viviendo aquí otros diecisiete años más.

— Pero no es justo para tí — dijo Toi —. No has tenido la oportunidad de ser tu, solo eres lo que otros quieren ¿No te molesta?

Kazuki observo fijamente a Toi, no mostraba más que severidad en su rostro. Toi supo que lo que dijo no le había gustado a Kazuki, pero alguien debía decirlo.

— Que pases buena noche — Kazuki se giro para retirarse.

— Kazuki-dono

— Tengo un cliente dentro de una hora, debo arreglarme — con ello, entro a la casa y se perdió de vista para Toi.

Toi no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, podía ver qué Kazuki no era feliz. Más la joven parecía aferrarse a qué ella no importaba, priorizaba cualquier otra cosa sobre sus sentimientos. Toi mordió su labio, insatisfecho por lo ocurrido, pero no supo que más hacer por ella. Se notaba que era terca, sería difícil tratar con ella.

Suspiró, decidió regresar a la casa de lacayos. Solo de dió media vuelta cuando su camino fue interrumpido por una figura pequeña.

— _Good morning_ — Toi soltó un respingo, observando con cautela a la hermosa dama frente a él, la esposa del dueño era aún más misteriosa que Kazuki. Con esa belleza fresca y vibrante. La dama le sonreía.

— Señora...

— Puedes llamarme Sara, Dish

— ¿Cómo? — Toi parpadea incrédulo. La familiaridad con la que Sara hablaba era aterradora, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

— Sara, Dish — también terminaba con esa extraña palabra sus frases, se le hacía curioso pero no sé atrevía a preguntar.

— Eso lo entendí, señora — suspiró.

— Está bien, Dish.

— Entonces... Sara-dono.

— Solo Sara, Dish.

— ¿Que? ¿Segura?

— Está bien si te lo digo, Dish.

— Bueno, Sara — Toi desconfío de decirlo, más Sara le sonrió con amabilidad — ¿Necesitaba algo de mi?

— Nada importante, Dish — respondió Sara —. Pero me llamo la atención lo que hablabas con Kazu-chan, Dish

— ¿Nos escucho?

— Por supuesto que sí — sonrió intentando calmar a Toi, que no le había gustado saber eso —. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, Dish.

— No se trata de eso. Es más bien que usted, la persona que menos debía saberlo, lo ha escuchado.

— Estoy feliz de que le propusieras una fuga, eso es romántico.

— No, no se trata de eso

— Lo sé, Dish — afirmó Sara —. Me alegro de que estés aquí ahora, a Kazu-chan le hace falta estar con gente de su edad — afirmó Sara —. Es una persona distante, le tiene miedo a hacer amigos y no cree merecerlos — explicó con serenidad —. Asegúrate de ser amable, le harás un favor — antes de que Toi pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Sara se adelantó —. Dentro de poco será la hora del té ¿Podrías hacer el favor de llevarles tazas a sus habitaciones? Deben estar atendió clientes, Dish.

— ¿Yo?

— Si, tú — señaló segura —. Generalmente se lo pediría a alguna Yuujo, pero están todas convenientemente ocupadas.

— Pero es que...

— Las tazas están en el despacho del Señor, pídele permiso y te las dará — Sara se alejó con rapidez, a Toi le impacto el hecho de que fuera saltando en medio de su trote al momento de alejarse con esos zapatos tan altos.

Toi suspiró, resignado a qué le tocaba ser quien buscará las tazas en el despacho del señor. Con desgano, se encamino a las escaleras tomándose su tiempo para subir. A medida que subía reflexionaba sobre su nuevo estilo de vida, apenas había sido su primer día y ya sentía ganas de irse. No entendía porque no se escapó apenas le dieron la pala para remover las heces del baños. Quería encontrar algún lógico motivo para quedarse, pero nada cuadraba en su mente. En esas circunstancias, lo más obvio sería buscar la forma de irse para encontrar a Chiaki, de hecho, sonaba tentador. Ya no sentía el lazo afectivo que en un principio le impidió dejar a los abuelos, pero más que liberarse de la capital y su sucia trampa se sentía más atrapado por ella.

Llegó al despachó, dónde anuncio que pasaría antes de correr la puerta.

El despacho era un espacio cuadrado, una habitación amplia en lo que de puede decir. Había un aroma floral emanando por todo el lugar, que se esparcía por el humo del incienso. La habitación era meramente color caoba, con muebles de madera oscura; había una larga mesa que era baja de altura que dividía el cuarto a la mitad, la mitad que daba a la entrada solo había dos almohadas que servían de asientos y un escaparate dónde por dentro había vajilla de té y la otra mitad de la habitación era donde estaba Keppi y tres cómodas para guardar sus cosas. En la primera cómoda había rollos de papel amontonados de forma ordenada, en la segunda cómoda había telas dobladas las cuales se suponen eran kimonos y en la tercera habían libros y adornos florales; el patrón estaba tras la mesa mientras observa hojas de papel. Habían rollos desplegados sobre la mesa y una bandeja donde había una taza de té limpia y una tetera junto a un plato con rodajas de pepino a medio comer.

— Buena noche — habló, Keppi tararea una canción para levantar la mirada y sonreírle.

— ¿Que te trae por acá, kero?

— La señora me ha mandado en busca de los juegos de té para las damas.

— ¿La señora? — dudo Keppi, Toi miro a todas las direcciones, preguntándose si había dicho algo mal. Decidió arriesgarse al corregir su anterior comentario.

— Sara me lo ha pedido — Keppi pareció complacido con aquello.

— En la cómoda de allá están todos los juegos de té, tendrás que lleva un juego a la vez para que no se rompan por algún accidente — informo —. Son vajilla cara, ten cuidado. _Kero_ — Toi asintió, el escaparate de la vajilla de dividía en tres; en la parte superior habían teteras pequeñas negras, en la parte del medio habían tazas redondas y pequeñas, y en la parte inferior bandejas y platos de arcilla. Toi agarro una bandeja y sobre ella puso una tetera y dos tazas.

— Con su permiso — dijo para salir, sabía que debía volver más tarde por los demás juegos, así que decidió apresurar su paso. Llegó a la primera planta, dónde dudo bastante de por dónde empezar, decidió que lo más obvio era por la puerta más cercana a las escaleras.

Se acercó y quedó frente a la puerta corrediza.

— ¡Buena noche, traje un juego de té! — anunció con voz alta esperando una respuesta para pasar.

— Adelante — con el permiso concedido, corrió la puerta y entro. Había una dama dentada con una biwa en frente de ella, al frente de ella un joven que vestía con soberbia mientras fumaba usando una pipa. Notó que la mujer había expuesto sus hombros a la altura del nacimiento de sus pechos dejándolos casi a la vista. Bajo la mirada, intentando no enfocarse en la dama —. Puedes dejarlo sobre la orilla ¿Sabes encender fuego? Se cuidadoso y no crees un incendio.

— Enseguida... — Toi pensó un segundo como referirse a la cortesanas, recordó que Haruka suele referirse a Kazuki como "su gracia" o "la honorable dama", decidió usar la primera —. Su gracia — aunque lo dijo con seguridad había dudado si era la forma correcta de referirse a ella. Cómo la dama no le dijo nada, supuso que estaba bien.

En una esquina del cuarto había una especie de caja de hierro, está era una especie de hornilla dónde la tetera se coloca encima y se enciende por el interior. Era común que por encender la madera del interior de la caja, alguna chispa se escapara y se dieran incendios. Por ello, había que ser cuidadoso al prender el fuego. Toi estaba acostumbrado porque el se encargaba de prender fuego en la granja, el abuelo le había dado útiles consejos para no crear incendios.

Toi notó que habían dos piedras a un lado de la caja de hierro, las tomo acostumbrado a usarlas para encender fuego y creo una pequeña chispa que salto a la madera de la caja de hierro. Espero a que toda la padres se consumiera en las llamas y suspiró. Colocó la tetera sobre el fuego. Busco con la mirada el agua y las hojas de té. Un poco alejado de la hornilla, estaba una cómoda que tenía dos puertas pequeñas a modo de clóset, dentro encontró una cubeta de madera llena de agua, una jarra de cerámica pequeña y un recipiente lleno de hojas de té. Lleno el recipiente con agua y lo corrió en la tetera para calentarla.

— Cuando el agua empiece a hervir pueden poner las hojas — informó, quería retirarse lo más pronto posible, pues la mirada de inconformidad que el hombre le lanzaba no le agradaba.

— Puedes llevarte la vela para que enciendas las demás cajas — anunció la dama señalando un vela que estaba sobre un soporté, Toi asiente.

— Muchas gracias — tomo el soporte y prendió la vela y finalmente, para su alivio y del cliente, se retiró. Suspiró agotado, miro el largo pasillo lleno de puertas corredizas notando que tendría entretenimiento por un rato.

El procedimiento era el mismo: subía al tercer piso en busca del despacho, pedía permiso para pasar y se llevaba un juego de té que consistía en la tetera y dos tazas sumándole la bandeja, bajaba y se acercaba a una puerta pidiendo permiso para pasar, dejaba la tetera con agua sobre la caja metálica con el fuego encendido y se retiraba para repetir este patrón. Cómo era peligroso caminar de arriba a abajo con la vela, la dejaba sobre una mesa que estaba en el pasillo que tenía encima un florero vacío. De ese modo evitaba cualquier riego a incendio.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había tardado una hora en recorrer todo el pasillo dejando las tazas y montado la tetera al fuego. Había contado incluso el número de habitaciones que había disponibles. Hay veinte cuartos dónde las Oiran atienden a sus clientes, lo curioso es que después del té los ruidos de las habitaciones pasaban de música y el zapateo de una danza a suaves suspiros y gemidos indiscretos. En algunos casos vio a los clientes llevarse a su acompañante, probablemente a sus hogares, no pudo saber más después de que pasaran aquellas puertas pero le daba curiosidad como se transportaban de ida y vuelta teniendo en cuenta la falta de orientación de las damas.

Finalmente estaba frente a la última puerta del extenso pasillo, sentía el sudo escurrirse por su frente y su respiración agitada. Sus músculos de las piernas empezaban a cobrar la utilidad que les dió con fuertes ardores, pues no es que el recorrido haya sido relajante ¡Esperaba jamás volver a llevar los juegos de té! Suspiró.

— Traigo la vajilla para el té — llamó a la puerta, escucho un "adelante" pero está vez de una voz masculina. Corrió la puerta, no se sorprendió al ver a Kazuki, era la única que faltaba por su té y ya le había dicho que tenía un cliente pendiente —. Con su permiso — Toi paso sin tomar importancia al joven que lo miraba con tanta intensidad.

Su cabello era de un inusual rubio cenizo llegando por encima de sus hombros, poseía lentes que cubrían sus ojos color verde manzana, no parecía ser muy alto y su cuerpo poseía una apenas visible musculatura. Como cualquier otro cliente, lleva ropas finas y una postura recta.

Toi ignoraba la mirada tan potente que el cliente le lanzaba, como si quisiera quemarlo. Era bastantes incómodo moverse mientras los penetrantes ojos verdes lo perseguían con la clara intención de echarlo. Una vez acabado su labor, se inclinó y retiró sin nada que comentar.

Con su labor finalmente acabada, Toi salio de la casa y se dirigió a la salida del muro, planeaba regresar a la casa de los lacayos.

— Toi — Mabu se acercó a Toi, el cuál se giro a verlo —. Esta es tu paga de hoy — unas pocas monedas fueron puesta sobre su mano.

— Con suerte podré comprar un pan duro.

— Mientras más trabajes, más pronto pagarás la mitad de tu deuda y podrás recibir más dinero — aseguro Mabu —. Siempre puedes buscar trabajo de medio tiempo, la abuela Jinnai siempre necesita ayuda en el restaurante y suele ser flexible, tal vez te de comida como pago.

— ¿Tienes trabajo de medio tiempo?

— Algo así, ayudo a un amigo con su labor de transponder.

— Ya veo — dijo Toi —. Iré a dormir, estoy muerto.

— Buen trabajo el día de hoy.

Toi regreso a la casa de lacayos, ahí se acomodo en el suelo usando sus brazos para sostener su cabeza. Inconscientemente se pregunto si podría adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida. Los pensamientos le trajeron sueño y acabo por caer rendido.

**_Tres meses después_**

No fue sencillo, había sudado y sangrado, lo regañaron varias veces -especialmente Mabu- e incluso paso por el incómodo momento, que mientras llevaba el juego de té -porque para su desgracia, parecía que las Yuujo nunca tenían tiempo para transportar la vajilla-, se encontraba en escenas comprometedoras a los clientes y las Oiran. Había tenido pesadillas por varias noches.

También comprendió más el estilo de vida de las cortesanas, en su mayoría, se habían resignado a pasar el resto de sus días confinadas en burdeles y casas de té. Parecían que no se perturban por nada, todo les daba igual mientras se les pagará y sus clientes tuvieran alto estatus social. Eran como preciosas muñecas con cuerpos llenos de grietas que no acababan de romperlas. Sus voces eran suaves como el sonido melancólico al agitar una copa de vino. Sus ojos llenos de serenidad y aburrimiento, reflejaban almas impenetrables.

Curiosamente, su lado más humano era en la cama de otros hombres. Dónde sus cuerpos parecían extasiados ante el placer y cobraban vida ante las caricias y el sudor que las baña.

Aunque Toi había descubierto su debilidad más grande en medio de su torpeza. El joven se tropezó con una roca en medio del jardín, cayendo de bruces contra el césped. Su cara se llenó de lodo y su boca acabo con hebras verdes del césped. La joven Zakishimochi que pasaba por ahí maldiciendo a algún cliente y su brutalidad, quedó sorprendida por el descuido de Toi y solo pudo reaccionar con una carcajada que llegó a oídos de todas las demás cortesanas, que no conocían aquel ruido tan estrepitoso.

Las Oiran eran mujeres serías, muy inteligentes para encontrar gracioso cualquier cosa. Y sin embargo, habían adquirido una fascinación anormal por ver a Toi siendo torpe o tímido, proclamandolo su entretenimiento al tomar su descanso. Al principio solo ojeaban las actividades del chico y se marchaban sonrientes, pero luego se pasaban prolongados periodos observándolo, especialmente si no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Toi no era bueno con las mujeres, eso lo tenía bastante claro y lo aceptaba con humildad. Pero la atención que todas la jóvenes le daban le ponía los pelos de puntas. Si podían abochornarlo no dudarían en hacerlo sonrojar, si su trabajo tenía el potencia de hacerlo caer no se tomarían restricciones al verlo, si implicaba que se acabará por empapar de agua no dudarían en tirarle una cubeta a la cabeza.

Estaban decididas a matarlo.

Y la peor parte, es que el resto de los hombres lo envidiaban. Constantemente aclamaban la atención que las cortesanas ponían sobre Toi recalcando lo afortunado que era, incluso Mabu, que nunca parecía interesado en nada le afirma lo afortunado que es.

— No entiendo porque es tan divertido molestarme — refunfuñaba Toi apilando las hojas del patio. Haruka estaba en el quiosco, sentada frente a la mesa con una taza de té fría en frente.

— Eso es porque eres tan lindo — afirmó la niña, disfrutando de su bebida que ya estaba fría.

— ¿Ah? — Toi no entendió para nada el comentario de Haruka, está sonríe divertida.

— Eres joven, torpe con las mujeres y tu cara no es fea. Era muy evidente que serías como la luz de la vela atrayendo polillas — explicó Haruka, la cara de Toi se sonrojo haciendo reír a Haruka —. Otra vez estás rojo, cualquier cosa sabiamente dicha te hace ver así.

— ¡Haruka! ¡¿No tienes nada que estudiar?! ¡¿Música, canto, baile, cualquier cosa?! — chillo Toi irritado de las burlas de Haruka, la cuál con el tiempo se había abierto a él y ganado su confianza.

— Kazu-chan está con Enta-kun otra vez.

Y ahora tenía un nuevo agregado a su experiencia, Enta Jinnai. El nieto de Jinnai era, para su desagradó, irritante en extremo. Se daba aires de grandeza porque el esposo de su hermana es perteneciente a la burguesía y le había conseguido ser aprendiz de samurai a la corta edad de diez años. El joven seguía entrenado y formándose para en el futuro ser un orgulloso guerreo, más no tenía tanta influencia, pues su maestro pertenecía a una clase baja entre los samurais y no tenía renombre. Pero como los daimyō y sus samurais eran la punta de la pirámide social, Enta seguía siendo un ser muy importante por el simple hecho de llevar una espada con él.

Toi había notado el apego que tenía Enta con Kazuki, siempre venía una vez a la semana a estar con ella. Su tiempo lo usaba para que hablara de cualquier cosa, Haruka le contó que la madre de Kazuki en el algún tiempo sirvió al esposo de la hermana de Enta, antes de su boda siempre tenía a Hanako dándole servicios sexuales. Después, se dedicó meramente al entretenimiento musical dirigido a Otone -la hermana de Enta- y su esposo. Enta y Kazuki se conocían y eran amigos, pues Hanako llevaban a su hija como Kamuro a todos lados. Haruka apreciaba a Enta, pero desde que Kazuki cumplió dieciséis, el joven prefería estar a solas y no permitía el paso de Haruka a la habitación, algo que ya había arreglado con Keppi, el cuál accedió a sus demandas.

— Él está muy apegado a ella

— Si, Kazu-chan es su primera amistad y creo que su primer amor — comenta Haruka —. Kazu-chan me contó sus sospechas, y creo que son ciertas — Haruka sonríe con amargura —. Aún cuando el es conciente de todo...

— ¿Haruka? — Toi se extraño por el comportamiento recién de Haruka, que parecía preocupada en medio del enojo. Notó como dejo escapar un aliento lleno de vencimiento.

— Iré a prácticar con la biwa — se levantó y alejo sin nada más que comentar. Toi desde hace un tiempo ha notado el extraño comportamiento de Haruka y Kazuki, ellas dos vivían recluidas en el muro que rodea la casa, pero también vivían en su pequeña nube al entrar en la habitación que comparten. Rara vez Toi veía a Kazuki conversando con otras Oiran o contadas veces vio a Haruka jugar cartas o damas chinas con otras Kamuros. Eran reservadas en todo, pese a su amabilidad mantenían distanciadas y jamás salían de la burbuja que crearon.

Toi acabo con las hojas, observa con orgullo la pila de hojas que amontonó. Se apresuró a recogerlas y ponerlas en un sacó para llevarlas a la granja y que el granjero las mezcla con heces. Decía que eran excelentes como abono.

Una vez listo, ingreso a la casa pensado en ir al restaurante de la abuela Jinnai. Sin esperar, que en medio del pasillo encontrar a Enta y Kazuki, estaban hablando, al parecer despidiéndose, pero Enta dilataba aquella despedida y no dejaba a Kazuki regresar a la sala de dónde salió. En una de esas, Enta tomo a Kazuki de los hombros, Toi vio claramente cuando el joven frunció los labios con toda la intención de darle un beso, tuvo que contener su risa -para que no notarán su presencia- al momento que Kazuki giro su rostro y cubrió su falta de cortesía con un abrazado.

¡Uy! dolió y no fue a él al que rechazaron.

El disgusto de Enta por haber esquivado su gesto afectivo se diferenció en su rostro, más se suavizó al momento que Kazuki le sonríe con dulzura, distrayendolo de los empujones leves que le daba en dirección a la salida.

— Nos veremos pronto, cuídate — finalizó Kazuki su despedida con Enta, dando la vuelta y dejando escapar un soplo de alivió.

Diviso a Toi, que estaba de pie al final del pasillo conteniendo sus risas a te el rechazo tan natural de Kazuki. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en el rostro de Kazuki alertando a Toi que estaba apunto de girarse, correr y trepar los muros con tal de escaparse de la macabra sonrisa de Kazuki y sus siniestros planes.

— ¡Toi! — pero para su desdicha, Kazuki llevaba años con esos zapatos altos de madera y sabía que podía simplemente salir de ellos para correr hacia él y lanzarse a sus brazos, con la seguridad de ser atrapada. Pues confiaba plenamente en Toi, que no era capaz de ignorar el llamado de la Oiran ni aún con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo.

Toi había empezado a notar su debilidad por Kazuki, sabía que ella le podía pedir cualquier cosa y que no se negaría. Era una completa locura, Kazuki había enredado hilos invisibles sobre él y de ese modo lo controlaba. Pero Toi no podía hacer nada contra esa brillante sonrisa cerrada -si mostraba los dientes solo verían el negro de sus dientes pintados- y esos ojos tan vivos.

Toi sabía que algo en él estaba mal, lo ignoraba aún cuando conocía su punto de flaqueo más grande. Intentando hacer que no existiera. Pues el revoltijo de emociones que Kazuki causaba en su interior le daba una caótica calma incomprensible a su parecer.

Los delgados pero fuertes brazos de Kazuki rodeaban su cuello, familiarizados con la sensación cálida del cuerpo de Toi. Kazuki amaba el creciente burbujeo en la boca de su estómago al aspirar el olor de Toi mezclarse con el olor a hierbas de los baños y el incienso de la casa ¿Cómo esos olores que siempre le causaron unas ganas enormes de vomitar podían relajarlo por completo al fusionarse con el olor masculino? Sabiendo la respuesta pero pasandola por alto, Kazuki se aferraba a la sensación tan hipnotizante que atraía su ser a Toi.

— Kazuki, dejaste tus geta abandonadas — musitó a la oreja de la Kazuki. Kazuki tembló de emoción con el aliento de Toi sobre su oreja, sonrió con los nervios a flor de piel. Y por más sereno que Toi se veía, tener el cuerpo de Kazuki aferrado al suyo lo dejaba sin aliento, se preguntaba si podía sujetarlo libremente o debía pedir permiso. Pero tras la escusa de atrapar a Kazuki en medio de su salto, una de sus manos se poso en la cintura de Kazuki.

— Llévame de regreso a ellas — responde Kazuki con diversión, podía sentir contra su mejilla como la mejilla de Toi enrojecía. Le daba curiosidad ojear la cara de Toi y encontrar sus mejillas pecosas tan rojas como una fresa, pero respetaba la timidez de Toi y se contenía.

Sintió que Toi sujetaba su cuerpo con ambos brazos, levantandola para llevarla hasta las geta. Toi carecía de delicadeza, siendo incapaz de sujetar su cuerpo como el de una princesa, pero así era mejor, que no la tratara como cristal sino como su igual.

Se desánimo cuando Toi empezó a bajar su cuerpo, permitiendo a sus pies regresar a las sandalias altas de madera.

— Ven — arrastró a Toi dentro de la sala donde anteriormente atendió a Enta. Hace unos momentos le parecía un lugar sofocante, pero ahora se sentía emocionada al cerrar la puerta y obligar a Toi a sentarse. Le asfixiaba las largas charlas con Enta, pues el joven solo venía a hablar e intentar robarle besos, algo que incomodaba a Kazuki de sobremanera. Nunca se vio satisfecha desde que Enta prohibió la entrada de Haruka y dejo en el olvido los instrumentos musicales y la poesía.

— ¿Ahora que quieres? — se quejo Toi, Kazuki inflo sus mejillas, desde que Toi tomo confianza no mostraba nada de respeto por su persona, incluso la llamaba por su nombre sin necesidad de honorífico. Algo que ni Haruka o Mabu hacían.

No es como si Kazuki se hubiera quedado atrás, hace rato que "Kuji-kun" quedó en el olvido para renovarse a "Kuji" para, finalmente, llegar a cambiar y quedarse como simplemente "Toi". Pues para Kazuki, Toi era Toi; y para Toi, Kazuki era Kazuki. Eso hasta cierto punto le inquietaba, pues sabía que no por siempre sería de ese modo especialmente con detalles menores que se reserva muy en el fondo de su corazón.

— ¿Cómo que "qué quiero"? ¡Voy a darte una presentación de mi nueva melodía!

— ¡Ay! Buda, apiadate de mí — Kazuki le dió un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Toi por el comentario, a Toi le sorprendía que siempre fuera tan sobria con sus clientes mientras que con él permitía un lado más juguetón. La confianza hace daño.

— ¡Hay hombres que pagarían con sus tierras por verme tocar el koto! — la joven se quitó sus pesadas geta, permitiendo mayor movilidad y se desplazo a un rincón de la habitación tomado el instrumento. De sentó frente a él, sonriendo con seguridad.

El Koto es un instrumento de madera que tiene trece cuerdas de diferentes tamaños, el koto no era un instrumento cualquiera que pudiera tocarse con sencillez, era sumamente complejos conseguir una armonía y se necesitaba de rigurosa práctica, sumado a una delicadeza sobrehumana al momento de rasgar las cuerdas. Tenía su ciencia dicho instrumento.

Kazuki alardeaba de un talento innato cuando de música se trataba, era muy meticulosa y no se permitía errores. Su maestra, Akane, también presumía de dicha habilidad y fue ella quien le instruyó, eso explica su dureza cuando de trata de tocar el Koto.

Kazuki posicionó sus manos a una altura precisa de las cuerdas, su mano izquierda se encargaría de presionar las cuerdas con suavidad y cambiar la afinidad, su mano derecha se encargará de rasgar las cuerdas con sutileza y así crear una melodía.

Kazuki roza las cuerdas con la punta de sus dedos, deslizando sus manos a lo largo del instrumento con gracia. Kazuki de veía llena de seriedad al momento que sus dedos tocaban con sino cuidados las ásperas cuerdas, cuyo sonidos inundaban el cuarto en una suave melodía. Toi mantenía su mirada atenta sobre el corto movimiento de los dedos de Kazuki, alucinando con el vaivén de sus manos y la destreza de sus dedos.

La música fluía, llenado el ambiente de melancolía y belleza, la canción descargaba las emociones de su músico. Los ojos de Kazuki vibran al compás de las rígidas cuerdas al momento de que sus dedos jalan con suavidad en dirección a su cuerpo. Para Toi era una locura, incluso juraba ver las notas musicales mezclarse en el aire y generar tal sonido.

Fue etéreo, un momento extenso dónde el silencio se decoraba con la dulce melodía. La imagen serena de Kazuki, la elegancia del meneo de sus manos y la hermosura de la imagen eran cosa de otro mundo.

Toi por un minuto, imagino que Kazuki tenía algo mejor que ofrecer. Una vida donde se dedicaba a la música, abandonando las paredes que lo acogen y conociendo el exterior ¿Podrían? ¿Kazuki sería feliz si se liberaba del ambiente tan amargo en el que se había criado?

— ¡Toi! — Kazuki dejo de tocar, su rostro estaba lleno de alarma al ver lágrimas escurriendose en los ojos de Toi. Había visto muchas reacciones al momento de tocar una canción: sonrientes, serenas e incluso adormecimiento, pero nadie jamás había llorado en medio de su presentación. Se levantó con pánico, paso por encima de la mesa de té y se lanzó a brazos de Toi, buscando detener el llanto del chico.

— No es nada, de verdad — intentaba calmar Toi, pero Kazuki usaba más fuerza para sujetarlo.

— No volveré a tocar el Koto jamás, pero ya no llores — Kazuki sentía sus ojos arder, ver a Toi llorar le causó un arranque de aflicción que se desbordaba sin poder controlar. Kazuki poso una mano sobre la mejilla de Toi y la otra rodea el cuerpo del chico, cuyas lágrimas no se detenían.

— No, no digas eso — Toi tomo la mano que Kazuki tenía sobre su mejilla, sujetándola con delicadeza. La mano de Kazuki era más pequeña y suave, desentonado con la aspereza de su mano. Aún así, encajaban como una llave en su cerrojo —. Solo me siento conmovido.

Kazuki separó un poco su cuerpo de Toi, quería mirarlo. Toi no entendía la necesidad de pintar el rostro de las Oiran, era excesivo, por lo menos para el rostro de Kazuki era absurdo abarrotarlo de maquillaje cuando tenía una forma tan bonita. Kazuki observaba sus ojos con vehemencia, parecía desdichada y sus labios forma una curva que parecía tocar el mentón en un gesto de tristeza.

— ¿Eso era? — dudó rozando su nariz contra la de Toi, que intentaba distraerse al bajar la mirada.

— Si — afirmó con cautela, Kazuki estaba tan cerca. Su peso se apoyaba contra su cuerpo, su aliento chocaba contra sus labios insistente, suplicando atención. "Mírame a mí, mírame que estoy acá" parecía gritar aquello.

Exasperada por la falta de atención, sujeto con ambas manos el rostro de Toi. Aún así, sus ojos no estaba sobre ella, sino que se giraron a otro punto. El ambiente era aterrador, el aire se calentaba volviéndose pesado y complicado para inhalar, su cuerpo perdía fuerzas acabando por rendirse para inclinarse ante la gravedad. Acabo recostado, con Kazuki sobre él.

El pulgar de Kazuki trataba círculos pequeños sobre la mejilla de Toi. La atención de la vista de Toi seguía sobre algún punto inexacto del cuarto, más su cuerpo captaba cada mínimo movimiento de Kazuki sobre él, apreciando el evocamiento que generaba.

\- Kazuki, apártate - fue un vago suplicio. Kazuki ignoró aquello, apretando más su cuerpo contra el de Toi.

El balanceo de Kazuki la llevo a estar más cerca del rostro de Toi, sus labios acarician tentativos los de Toi.

\- Una sola presentación mía de Koto es cobrada con oro - musitó Kazuki, Toi ignoraba la voz de Kazuki, si llegaba a determinarla, acabaría por ver el gesto apetecible y quién sabe en qué locura se metería - ¿No te ha gustado?

\- Fue precioso - aseguro Toi. Kazuki se planteaba la situación una y otra vez, las ideas flotaban, envolviendo su ser, enloqueciendo su juicio. Estaba tan próxima, que contenerse era imposible. Sus labios ascendieron y tocaron los de Toi superficialmente, abrió su boca exigiendo mayor atención que Toi se rehusaba a dar.

Viendo que Toi frustraba sus intentos de beso, extendió su lengua buscando un espacio por el cuál infiltrarla. Toi pese a sus intentos de mantener a raya a Kazuki, fue acorralado por la habida lengua de la cortesana. Finalmente, Kazuki logro que su boca se fusionara en un beso con la de Toi, hundiéndose en el espacio bucal de Toi. La experiencia de Kazuki en besar compensaba al bisoño Toi, que jamás había tenido tal contacto con nadie.

Toi cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mientras que Kazuki mantenía su vista atenta a las expresiones primerizas de Toi. Abrió más su boca cuando empezó a apartarse con lentitud.

Kazuki recordaba que su primer beso fue bastante desagradable, su primer cliente fue gentil y aún así, veía toda su primera vez como un aterrador recuerdo que de asemejaba más a una pesadilla. Está vez, sentía que había hecho algo grato de lo que podría enorgullecerse en el futuro. Se aparto de Toi con un movimiento retardado, dejándolo ponerse en pie.

\- Yo... Me retiro, iba con Jinnai-san. Ya me entretuve mucho tiempo - se giro dirigiéndose a la puerta con un leve tambaleó.

\- Si, que estés bien - pronunció Kazuki viendo a Toi irse.

Fuera de la habitación y sin nadie alrededor, Toi se dejó caer y se abrazo a si mismo. Su cara rápidamente estalló en rojo vivo, su corazón acelerado goloeba con fuerza su pecho, no era capaz de articular ninguna palabra o si quiera alguba letra.

"No pudo haber pasado" intentaba que aquellos pensamientos lo convencieran, pero la inolvidable experiencia de un beso de Kazuki perdurará sobre sus labios.

Entre tanto, Kazuki tocaba su labio inferior con una sonrisa. Florecía dentro de su pecho un agradable calor, cuyas raíces de extendia envolviendo su cuerpo en satisfacción. Podía verse en su imaginación, en diferentes ángulos besando a Toi como nunca había besado a nadie. Tenía el sentimiento de culpa pinchando alguna parte de su ser, indiferente a ello y a su secreto, se deleitaba ante la idea de una segunda oportunidad para otro beso.


	3. Capitulo tres

Hekima Jinnai era una mujer sabía y paciente, la vida le ha dado varias lecciones de las que ha aprendido y endurecido. Se conciderá una guerrera de las circunstancias, pues pese a los tropiezos se a enderezado para continuar orgullosa un extenso camino por delante.

Tanto vivido y aprendido la han convertido en alguien observadora, sabiendo que sus ojos tienen una habilidad sorprendente pese a la edad con la que contaba y su paulatino deterioro, jamás dudo de su perspicacia.

Está vez su intuición se sacudía intrigada ante el ambiente tan desacostumbrado que rodeaban a Toi. Generalmente, el joven se mantenía a raya y sensato, siempre organizado, con una obediencia destacable. Pero esa tarde, que llegó tarde, se veía inusualmente perdido, en su propia nube rosa.

Era más que evidente el ambiente lleno de felicidad culposa que lo embriagaba, consumiendolo. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en su imaginación y contestaba con balbuceos. Aunque Hekima era toda una experta en cuanto crear teorías, la actitud de Toi ese día le dejo desentendida, no era capaz de imaginarse un escenario tan traumático para ponerlo de ese modo.

Lo otro que se le ocurría, era que danzaba internamente de felicidad y pasaba por buenos momentos. Aquella dicha lo habían convertido en un caminante estúpido, completamente ineficaz, estaba tan concentrado en su dicha que no de daba cuenta que había esparcido arroz sobre la tetera.

¿Planeaba hacer té de arroz?

— Kuji-kun — llamo, el joven seguía llenado la tetera de arroz, desbordando el límite de está. Hekima exhaló, viendo la falta de interés de Toi sobre cualquier cosa que lo rodeé. Si Mabu lo hallaba en esas circunstancias, lo golpearía.

Hekima sujeto el puente de su nariz hastiada, estaba muy vieja para tratar con un adolescente embobado. Meditaba las posibilidades, cualquier manera de despertar a Toi de su trance era bien recibida, más nada se le ocurría. Lo pensó, lo reflexionó un montón de veces mientras buscaba desatender el hecho de que Toi dejaba caer la verduras de sus cajas al momento de apilarlas.

Solo se le pasó por la mente un método que usaba con su nieto, aseguraba un cien por ciento su funcionalidad. Tomo su zapato de madera y con toda la fuerza que podía, la aventó contra la espalda de Toi que al recibir el impacto soltó un quejido.

Al instante, Toi notó que no están arreglando las canastas de verduras, sino esparciendo la mercancía por el suelo y pisandola en el proceso. Se apresuró a levantarla pidiendo disculpas, pero el hechos de que notará su torpeza era un avance.

— Kuji-kun — llamo Hekima otra vez, captando la atención de Toi. Se relajo al verse atendida por Toi al final, ahora se atrevió a decir aquella idea que la tenía curiosa —. Pareces distraído ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

Por el tartamudeo y el sonrojo tan poco disimulado, era obvio que algo bueno había pasado. Lo más seguro se trataba de una mujer, si no era eso entonces Hekima se rendía.

— Nada particular — aseguro Toi en una muy mala mentira, Hekima se pregunto si el joven la consideraba ciega o ignorante. En cualquier caso, siempre podía acomodar su pensamiento con ayuda de su otro calzado.

— ¿Estás seguro? — insistió Hekima.

— ¡No! — chillo espantando a la mujer, Toi cubría su rostro con ambas manos y de dejó caer. Hekima se alivió al ver aquella reacción, pues ya empezaba a preocuparse por la necedad de Toi.

— ¿Que te ha pasado?

— No sé — Hekima confirmo que Toi pasaba por problemas amorosos que no sabía manejar, estaba dibujado por completo en su cara.

— ¿Puedes contarme? — Toi descubrió uno de sus ojos, pensando en la propuesta tan gentil de la mujer. Hekima cerro el negocio ma temprano de lo usual y preparo té para la charla que de venía.

Sentados frente a frente, Toi de descargo en Hekima que escuchaba con atención su relato. Hekima derramó y destrozó la taza de té ante lo contado, su asombró no cabía en la expresión de su rostro.

Aquello era la cosa más subnormal que había oído en toda su vida. Ella conocía a Kazuki desde que recién nació, podía asegurar que jamás había optado un comportamiento tan feroz como relataba Toi.

— ¿Abuela? — ahora era Toi quien no sabía cómo sacar a Hekima de su meditación. Hekima salió de su trance.

— Será mejor que lo olvides, para ti, la solución es simple: vete — aconsejó con dureza, Toi parpadeo incrédulo.

— ¿Que me vaya dice? Pero...

— Tú no sabes nada, no conoces a Kazuki. Te estás metiendo en una telaraña de la cual no podrás escapar después — aseguro Hekima con angustia.

— ¿Segura de que es por eso? — Toi la miro con desconfianza, Hekima abrió su boca dispuesta a decir algo, pero supo que no era apropiado. En verdad le preocupa Toi, pero más dolores le causaba el imaginar que Enta se enterase. Porque si Kazuki empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por Toi, lo más próximo que se vendría para su nieto sería un crudo rechazó y un corazón roto.

Pero sobre todo, Hekima era conciente de que Kazuki no le había dicho todo a Toi. El detalle insignificante que Toi no conocía de Kazuki podría perjudicar las relaciones que de habían entablado.

Hekima negó con la cabeza.

— No debes sentir nada por una cortesana — le respondió estoica —. Su encanto te está confundiendo, estás haciendo suposiciones que luego te decepcionarán. Lo mejor es que cortes el lazo que los une y evites inconvenientes luego.

Toi se levantó, se inclinó en señal de despedida y se marchó sin más. Se sentía desolado e insatisfecho, la idea de irse era la opción más razonable pero no quería eso, la idea de dejar a Kazuki le generaba un enorme dolor.

Siempre se ha visto solo, cada vez que encuentra algo importante lo pierde. Siente que su destino no es la compañía sino el eterno abandono, no esperaba demasiado en esta ocasión pero inconscientemente deseaba más de lo que se le ofrece. Kazuki era una estrella inalcanzable, una añoranza imposible, la misma ya le había recalcado lo insólito de la idea de irse; no porque le gustará la vida que llevaba, sino porque no había vida si se iba del lugar donde creció; no creía en la existencia de algo mejor. Una vez naces se te da un rol que sigues al pie de la letra, no puedes modificarlo o salvarte de ello. Kazuki nació de una Oiran que dejó deudas pendientes, se responsabilizó de Haruka sumando más dinero pendiente y se rodeó de impenetrable mares para que nadie alcanzará su corazón y no permitirse más, era un enigma pero a su vez tan legible. Quería normalidad que decía no merecer, pues no la conocía y de aterraba del desconocido sentimiento que la embarga aquello.

Toi podía entender a la joven, de algún modo encontraba un similitud distorsionada entre ambos. Eran un reflejo turbio del otro. Kazuki era como las estrellas, posee un brillo congelado y solitario que estaba fuera del alcance de cualquiera. Toi de veía a si mismo como la luz de una vela, cálida pero débil, tambaleante ante la brisa gentil, con el tiempo contado por la cera que se agotaba.

El brillo del apartado Kazuki.

La débil luz en el roto Toi.

Para él era una imagen de lo diferente que eran pero lo mucho que de parecían.

— Kuji-kun — Mabu sacudió a Toi, ganando su mirada pensativa. Mabu intentaba averiguar el porque de la expresión de Toi, no recordaba que algo especialmente diferente haya ocurrido.

— ¿Necesita algo? — pregunto.

— Pues... Kazuki-dono va salir dentro de poco, un cliente la ha solicitado. Kazuki-dono pidió que fuéramos nosotros quienes la acompañemos

¿Él? ¿Pero por qué entre tantas personas debía ser él? Suspiró resignado, entendiendo que ese debía ser una especie de castigo por algún pecado de su vida pasada o tal vez el destino no lo quería.

— Está bien, yo voy — afirmó. Mabu asintió, para guiar a Toi al palanquín que ya estaba preparado para recibir a la Oiran. Kazuki, arreglada y perfumada, llegaba con pasos retardados junto a Haruka. Cómo en cualquier momento que salía, Kazuki solo mostraba seriedad, ya era costumbre visitar a otro cliente. Más al cruzar su mirada con asistencia de Toi, pareció contenta y su seriedad colapsó ante una mueca de felicidad.

La joven se montó, tras de ella Haruka que sostenía un abanico. Últimamente ha habido mucho calor anunciando la llegada del verano, así que Haruka no se separaba del abanico por ningún motivo. Con ambas dentro, Toi y Mabu levantaron el palanquín y de pusieron en marcha.

No era la primera vez de Toi cargando el palanquín, pues antes de llevar a cualquier Oiran, debía pasar una fuerte jornada de simulacros para asegurar la optimidad del viaje. Sería desastroso si llevando a una dama no pudiera más y soltará la madera dejando caer tanto a la Oiran como el costoso medio de traslado. Era un trabajo pesado, de eso no cabía duda, pues solo la estructura del palanquín eran diez kilos, ahora de le sumaba el peso de dos personas.

Toi pensaba en cualquier cosa para distraerlo, mientras menos atención pusiera al sudor que se escurría y al dolor de su espalda más rápido llegarían a su destino. Tenía que solo enfocarse en levantar con todas sus fuerzas, aún cuando sus músculos dolieran y sus huesos crujieran. Solo debía cargar el palanquín hasta la casa de algún burócrata y esperar la salida de Kazuki.

El camino para salir de la zona roja de la ciudad era largo, pues los habitantes de Yoshiwara debían permanecer ahí, más si por algún motivo debían salir lo más conveniente era evitar la seguridad, la mayoría de los residentes de Yoshiwara era ilegales y marginados, a estos no se les permitía mezclarse con los demás. Por ello había una ruta marcada dónde la ley no tenía sus ojos, este paso era la vía más larga pero conveniente. Eso hacía el recorrido en palanquín más traumático.

— Ya llegamos — como palabras milagrosas, Mabu anuncio el final del recorrido. Toi pudo descansar, dejando un jadeo de alivió escalar mientras bajaba el palanquín.

— ¡Toi! ¡Toi! — para su horror, Kazuki gritaba con histeria desde el interior del palanquín. Mabu y Toi se alertaron, pero antes de que Mabu se moviera, Toi ya se había lanzado a ver qué ocurría.

— ¡Kazuki! — desplegó la cortina de seda roja, buscando a Kazuki, que a su vista está en perfectas condiciones. Kazuki se balanceo para pasar sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Toi y rápidamente unir sus labios en un casto beso. Toi cae de espaldas con el cuerpo de Kazuki sobre el de él, está era la segunda vez en el día que Kazuki lo acorrala y besa. Mabu fue quien levantó a Kazuki, ignorando el beso.

— No debiste gritar así, nos alarmaste — Mabu le miraba con reproche, más Kazuki solo sonreía.

— Perdona — dijo como si nada. Mabu no contesto, sabiendo que Kazuki no lamentaba nada.

— Vas tarde. Toi ponte de pie — el muchacho obedeció, parándose y saltando lejos de Kazuki, evitando cualquier otra sorpresa. Haruka, que había visto todo desde el interior del palanquín, se bajaba cuidadosa para ponerse a un lado de Kazuki. La dama, acompañada de su caravana llegó hasta la puerta de la casa del burgués. Este la recibió, únicamente a ella. A los otros les cerró la puerta sin nada que comentar.

Con Kazuki ausente y dos enfurecidas personas a su lado, Toi de esperaba lo peor al momento de regresar con el palanquín.

— ¿¡Eso que ha sido?! — exigió saber Mabu, se denotaba su incómodidad e incluso la vergüenza.

— ¡¿Que hay entre vosotros?! — Haruka se veía preocupada y rebosante de rabia, la niña daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento saltaría a rajar su cuello con un cuchillo.

— No es lo que parece — intento hablar Toi.

— ¡Uy, claro! ¡Porque obviamente, su gracia solo se tropezó y coincidentemente la atrapo!

— ¡La culpa la tienes pintada en rojo! — Haruka señaló con acusación los labios de Toi, que se habían manchado un poco con la pintura de Kazuki. El joven paso el dorso de su mano sobre su boca, buscando borrar la pintura, su cara estaba sonrojada y la vergüenza le consumía.

— No sé... — su voz tembló un poco al hablar, no podía explicar aquello cuando ni el mismo esta seguro.

Mabu y Haruka se calmaron, intentando procesar lo visto.

— No debes olvidar tu lugar — comentó Mabu —. Ni tampoco la posición de Kazuki.

— Kuji-kun, esto es mucho más grave de lo que parece — explicó Haruka. Toi bajo la mirada.

— Lo sé — se limito a contestar —. Prometo que no sucederá nuevamente — aseguró, más las miradas de Mabu y Haruka mostraban escepticismo. Algo que, por supuesto, molesto a Toi — ¡Lo juro!

— ¡Ah! No, no se trata de ti — se apresuró a decir Mabu —. Creo que es imposible que cumplas eso, especialmente cuando se trata de Kazuki-dono.

— Lo evitaré — insistió Toi.

Pero las palabras son fáciles de dejar con el viento. Tal como Mabu y Haruka habían sospechado, a Toi no le quedó fácil tratar con el potente Kazuki.

Cada vez que se cruzaban la Oiran lo detenía para conversar y cuando Toi se encontraba inadvertido, sus labios atacaban sin escrúpulos los de Toi hasta saciarse, dejando a Toi consumido en pena mientras, alegremente, se alejaba.

Cuando Toi limpiaba el jardín, Kazuki aparecía por detrás y lo abrazaba, a primera vista era un gesto inocente y dulce pero en realidad estaba cargado de negras intenciones. Kazuki se pegaba en exceso a Toi y luego lo desconcertaba al morder el helix de su oreja, para finalizar con una limpia lamida en el lóbulo e irse saltando. Toi por supuesto, acababa con escalofríos y paralizado.

Cuando Toi descansa en el quiosco del patio, Kazuki desde el pórtico de la casa le llamaba y una vez Toi tenía su atención, le mandaba besos nada disimulados. Y Toi acababa colorado.

Sumando al nada sutil juego coqueto de Kazuki, las demás Oiran habían notado –dificilmente no lo harían con lo poco disimulada que es Kazuki– aquella entretenida circunstancia y se unieron al tormento de Toi. Ahora, toda la casa del Kappa se ponía patas arribas con la presencia de Toi, pues las cortesanas que nunca habían tenido a su alcance a un chico tan retraído como Toi, se divertían al descaradamente jugar con él. Todo era una inocente diversión para ellas pero un agonico martirio para Toi. Pues también se unen las traviesas Kamuros.

— ¡Es Kuji-kun!

— ¡Ahora!

Las pequeñas, que jamás habían corrido o reído cuál niñas, saltaban alegres en estampida hasta Toi. La que iba de primeras aprovechando que Toi traía las manos ocupadas con cajas llenas hojas de té para, rápidamente, levantarle el kimono a Toi.

— ¡Oye! — grito Toi enojado, tras de esa pequeña, dos más llegaron dándole una nalgada a Toi — ¡Hey! — las niñas reían por su travesura mientras se alejaban corriéndo, otra vez la cara de Toi estaba roja entre el enojo y la pena.

— ¡Niñas, dejen de fastidiar a Kuji-kun! — Mabu llegó, quitándole una caja a Toi para ayudarle. Las pequeñas seguían riendo y de fueron al jardín trasero sonrientes —. ¡Cielos!— Mabu miro de reojo a Toi, el chico apretaba los dientes impotente y sonrojado. Mabu coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de Toi —. Perdonalas, son pequeñas y nunca se habían divertido tanto.

— ¿A costa de mi dignidad? — refutó Toi, que se sentía terriblemente acosado.

— Es que Toi es adorable, Dish — Sara llegó por las escaleras con una sonrisa, a su lado iba Akane, que se mantenía inexpresiva. Toi y Mabu hicieron una media reverencia en señal de saludo.

— Señoras — dijeron al unión.

— No es necesario ser tan formal, Dish — Sara agitó su mano sonriente.

— Kuji-kun — Akane se dirigió a Toi, que se tenso expectante ante la voz serena de la mayor de las Oiran —. Ojalá no sientas rencor por mis discípulas, pido disculpas por los problemas que te han causado. También quiero mostrarte mi gratitud por hacerlas tan dichosas está semana — Akane acarició la mejilla de Toi con gentileza, en un gesto maternal que no hacía avergonzar a Toi sino que le relajaba.

— No pasa nada Akane-dono, sus niñas son encantadoras — Toi desvío los ojos, mintiendo con respecto a su situación. Pero le era imposible decir algo encontrá de aquellos ojos grises tan puros.

— Me alegra escuchar eso — Akane torció sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

— Pero aún así — Sara hablo —. Hablaré con las chicas para que dejen de molestarte — aseguró Sara con seriedad, Toi estaba por agradecerle, pues sería algo que apreciaría mucho.

— ¡Espera, mi mujer ideal! — interrumpió Keppi, llegando de sorpresa. Sara sonrió soltando un suave "príncipe" para ir a abrazarlo —. Aunque me parece terrible el constante acoso que Toi está sufriendo estás últimas semanas, no podemos cesar — anunció —. La crisis en los burdeles es catastrófica, las geishas están ganando territorio descoronando nuestro negocio, kero — explicó Keppi —. Pero hemos ganado fama desde que nuestras damas se ven más amenas, ya no parecen máquinas de sexo y eso se debe a una cosa — señaló a Toi —. Desde que te fastidian, son más felices y naturales en su labor ¡A los clientes les encanta! No podemos detenerlo, kero.

— Señor...

— Se que te estoy pidiendo algo difícil, pero si es posible no pongas resistencia. Aumentaré tu sueldo como compensación — fue todo lo que Keppi dijo, Toi realmente no quería el dinero, no valía la humillación. Acabo por asentir de mala gana, recibiendo un suspiro de conformidad por parte de Keppi. Que de retiró siendo seguido por Sara, que solo vio con pena a Toi.

— ¿Estarás bien? — pregunto Mabu preocupado.

— No pasan de los pellizco, podré sobrevivir.

— La dignidad de un hombre, jamás debe ser comprada — Akane se alejó, con pasos agraciados y lentos. Toi apretó los labios.

— Toi, siempre está de pie mi propuesta. Tengo un amigo que puede recibirte o ayudarte a encontrar posada — recordó Mabu, Toi negó.

— Estoy bien así, debo llevar esto al despachó de Keppi — declinó Toi la oferta, confiaba en él amigo de Mabu, Reo era una excelente persona de la completa confianza y admiración de Mabu. Pero no quería causarle más molestias. Ya tenía bastante con haber recibido su ayuda hace ya tres años.

Luego de llevar las cajas, Toi agradeció a Mabu que se retiró a continuar sus labores. Toi por su parte, quedó sin saber que hacer. No de atrevía a pasar por el restaurante de Hekima, ya sabía que no era muy bien recibido, la mujer insistía en que se fuera. Al verlo, la mujer arrugaba el gesto con disgusto.

Dos chicas pasan por su lado, una era Yuki cuyo rango es sansha y su compañera se llama Jin la cual pertenece al rango heyamochi. Yuki tocó el hombro de Toi, haciendo que su vista girase en su dirección, se atrevió a plantar un beso en la pecosa mejilla de Toi. Mientras Jin, llegó por el otro lado y sujeto la nalga derecha de Toi. Se alejaron rápidamente, riendo al ver el desconcierto y vivo rojo en el rostro de Toi.

Toi se alejó, tambaleante, aquello algunas veces pasaba, entre dos o tres lo engullen en perversas bromas con tal de dejarlo indefenso.

Toi fue sujetando por detrás, tirado de su espalda arrastrándolo a una de las habitaciones del pasillo.

— ¡Cielos! — Kazuki se quejó cerrando la puerta y obligando a Toi a sentarse en frente de ella —. Solo me descuido un momento y ya creen que pueden abusar de tí ¡Insólito! — exclamó con enojó.

— ¡Esto es principalmente culpa tuya!

— ¡¿Mía?! — se señaló — ¡¿Por qué mía?!

— Desde que ven tu perverso juego lo han imitado, no me dejan en paz.

— ¡Que yo lo haga es diferente! — Kazuki, como malacostumbra, se tumbó sobre Toi para que el se recostara en el suelo —. Tú me perteceneces — marcó autoritaria.

— ¿Cómo? ¡¿Ahora resulta que soy propiedad privada?!

— ¡Si! — chillo inflando las mejillas, Toi no podía creer lo que Kazuki decía ¡Eso era insano!

— Kazuki, ya dejemos esto ¡Para las bromas! — Toi quiso quitar a Kazuki de sobre él, pero Kazuki lo retuvo poniendo su mano sobre su pecho.

— ¿Por qué crees que bromeó con esto? — pregunto con seriedad. Aquello alertó a Toi, que sintió un tirón dentro suyo. Un amargo sabor se quedó en su boca al ver el temple de Kazuki — Toi... — el ronroneo de su nombre se dió tan natural, Toi se estremeció con el suave contacto de Kazuki al momento que tocó su mejilla —. Eres tan lindo, quiero guardarte para mí — confesó recostandosé sobre el cuerpo de Toi, restregandose un poco.

— ¡Oye, oye, oye! — Toi sostuvo la mano de Kazuki, que se intentaba colar por el borde del kimono de Toi —. No puedes hacer eso ¿Te das cuenta?

— ¿Por qué? — Kazuki uso su otra mano para soltar el Obi de Toi, que se abrió de par a par dejando que el kimono de apartará del pecho, exponiendo su blancura —. Hago esto con hombres que me pagan ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo con él que me interesa? — balanceó su cuerpo para que el peso de este volviera a dejar a Toi contra el suelo, sus piernas se enredaron enredaron en las de Toi, aprovechando el movimiento de su cuerpo, presionaba con la rodilla la entrepierna de Toi.

— ¡Kazuki! ¡Ya para! — Toi miraba los profundos ojos rojos de Kazuki, cargados de deseó —. No hagas eso.

— Eres el primer hombre que me pide parar — comento en un hilo de voz, Kazuki pasea su mano por el pecho de Toi. La piel de Toi daba la sensación de ser dura y curiosamente se encrespa ante el tacto, el nerviosismo le había puesto la piel de gallina a Toi —. Siempre me dicen que toque más, que me mueva más rápido — se inclinó, abriendo sus piernas con la intención que quedarán a los costados de las caderas de Toi. Permitiéndole al miembro de Toi apenas tocar la tela que cubría la parte baja de Kazuki —. Generalmente, me desvisten ¿Quieres que está vez lo haga yo?

— ¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¡Kazuki! — Kazuki tenía sus manos sobre el Obi con la intención de soltarlo. Era bastantes curioso, las novias solían usar el Obi que se ata por delante para su noche de bodas; cuando esté se usaba siendo atado por detrás; pero las Oiran usaban el Obi de tal modo con la intención de desvestirse y vestirse con velocidad, pues su trabajo implicaba que la ropa no se quedaría mucho tiempo. Ellas eran las novias en espera, las compañeras nocturnas de una vez, se podría decir que las Oiran eran las amantes de una sola noche. El Obi era mucho más que un accesorio que sujeta las capas de telas de los inmensos kimonos, era la marca de aquellas amantes nocturnas.

Kazuki deseaba ser la novia de Toi por un segundo, que le permitiera convertirse en la mujer que tanto amaría por esa vez. Pero no entendía ¿Por qué Toi se negaba? ¿No lograba atraerlo por falta de algo? ¿Que era lo que necesitaba Toi para ser suyo?

— Toi, yo...

— ¡Que pares! — Toi dejo que su mano fuera en contra de la mejilla de Kazuki, abofeteandola. Uso la fuerza suficiente para que se apartará y caiga a un lado. Toi se arrepintió de inmediato ante el ruido seco de la caida, miro con horror su mano —. ¡Kazuki! — se acercó, no pudo ni ayudarla a ponerse recta cuando Kazuki se había enderezado.

Kazuki mantenía un gesto inexpresivo, acariciando la mejilla golpeada con delicadeza. Giro un poco su cuerpo hacia Toi, el Obi que estaba flojo se soltó por completo y dejo que el kimono se abriera. Toi no daba crédito a lo que veía, Kazuki carecía de senos, en su lugar tenía pectorales y un cuerpo cuadrado. Toi inconscientemente bajo la mirada, aunque las piernas de Kazuki estaban juntas, entre ellas sobresalía un bulto.

Toi estaba sin habla, no podía gritar como se esperaría, tampoco reaccionar con algún ademán. Todo este tiempo y Kazuki resultó ser un hombre. Toi lo conoce desde hace tres meses, casi cuatro; han convivido, reído y bromeado como iguales. La idea de que Kazuki fuera un chico jamás se le atravesó por la cabeza.

Kazuki sonrió con amargura.

— ¿Es repugnante, no? — preguntó a lo bajo —. Soy raro, un bufón. Apuesto que te da asco verme ahora — volteo su rostro, conteniendo lágrimas que deseaban desbordarse —. Este es el secreto de mi clientela, el éxito de mis servicios. Me visto de mujer para que hombres igual de raros que yo sacien sus más sucios deseos con mi cuerpo. Yo no soy como ellas, jamás podré ser igual de hermoso o talentoso...

Los ojos de Kazuki se nublan en medio de la tristeza, llorando destrozado al verse descubierto. Pensando con claridad las cosas ¿Que se le había ocurrido? ¿Que cuando Toi viera su pene no se espantaría? ¿Realmente pensó que podría hacer algo con Toi aún cuando era otro hombre?

Fue una locura creer aquello.

Hanako había tenido un bebé varón, que escondió como una niña todo ese tiempo. Kazuki vivió siendo tratado como "ella", aún cuando todos dentro de los muros del burdel conocían el secreto bajo su ropa. Bueno, todos menos los lacayos. Kazuki recordó a Mabu, cuando Kazuki iniciaba como Yuujo y con el suicidó de su madre reciente, Akane quedó a su cuidado por el día, mientras Mabu le enseñaba por la noche.

Mabu anteriormente atendía clientes vestido de Oiran, así como él. En la casa del Kappa siempre ha habido una cortesana que en realidad es hombre que se hiciera responsable de una selecta clientela, todos hombres casados e infelices que escondían su preferencia sexual por otros hombres, pues que dos hombres estuvieran juntos era mal visto e iba contra el pensamiento budista.

Kazuki limpio sus lágrimas, el maquillaje se le corría por culpa de las saladas lágrimas. Debía retocarse.

— No te juzgó si ya no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, me alegro de haberte conocido — Kazuki arreglo su kimono, cubriendo su desnudes, tomo el Obi y lo ajusto alrededor de su cintura. Antes de poder pararse Toi le había tomado de la mano y jalado a su dirección, abrazo a Kazuki con fuerza, apretándolo contra su pecho.

— No importa si eres hombre o mujer — dijo Toi —. Tu eres tú sin importar que tienes entre las piernas.

— Toi... — Kazuki musitó —. Soy una persona sucia, no deberías abrazarme.

— ¡Cállate un rato! ¡¿Quieres?! — lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, Toi no sabía que pensar al ver que Kazuki era un chico, pero sabía que no importaba si lo era, verlo llorar generaba en él angustia. Si Kazuki sufría no podía estar tranquilo.

— Toi, suéltame — pidió Kazuki.

— No quiero, me quedaré así por siempre — sentenció Toi.

— Toi, por Dios...

— Buda siempre me dió la espalda ¿No? Pero finalmente hace algo bueno cuando me puso frente a tí, tu eres lo más hermoso que he tenido en la vida, si te suelto, me dará miedo que te vayas lejos — Toi hundió su cara en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Kazuki. Olía a flores, sudor y maquillaje —. Quiero estar cerca de tí ¿Acaso no te prometí llevarte al exterior? Recientemente pusieron un puesto de algo llamado helado, es hielo con sabores frutales ¡Es delicioso! Debes probarlo, quiero que vayamos juntos.

Kazuki sería su corazón latir con fuerza, también podía sentir el corazón de Toi contra su pecho. El latido de sus corazones acelerados de sincronizaba, creando un sonido de retumbar magnífico. Kazuki lloró en silenció, pero no entendía porque, si estaba tan felíz; sus lágrimas no se detenían mientras sus labios se curvean hacía arriba, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Toi! — abrazo a Toi, llorando de felicidad, no entendía como antes había podido vivir sin él. Pues en esos momentos sentía que no podría alejarse nunca de su lado.

Había pasado un mes desde que Toi se enteró que, no solo Kazuki sino también Haruka, son hombres. Kazuki se limito a explicar que era algo normal en la casa del Kappa y que la clientela que los seleccionaba era de la confianza del dueño.

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco —¡Bastante!— para Toi. Ya no era acosado por las Oiran, a las cortesanas se les hacía imposible molestarlo cuando Kazuki se la pasaba junto a el todo el tiempo que podía. Era como ver a un pollito recién nacido tras una gallina, Kazuki se mantenía siempre a un metro de Toi, aún cuando las getas le hacían difícil caminar a paso rápido, Kazuki se las ingeniaba para no perder de vista a Toi. Si debía atender a algún cliente dejaba a Haruka vigilando a Toi, que se encargaba de informar si alguna Oiran moletaba a Toi, llegando a ser el caso de que si...

— ¡Señor! ¡Kazuki ha vuelto a colocar ranas en mi futón! — chillo Yuki, la cual no había desistido a sus coquetos juegos con Toi, más que nada para molestar a Kazuki que era más popular que ella.

— ¿Yo? — Kazuki pasó por un lado de Yuki, mientras su rostro se mostraba reflexivo, como si de verdad buscará recordar haber hecho lo que se le acusaba —. No fui yo

— Si Kazuki-dono dice que no ha sido a ella, entonces ella no fue Yuki-dono — dijo Keppi tranquilo, Yuki zapateo enojada, las pesadas getas resonaban ante la histeria de Yuki que se alejaba enfurecida. Keppi miro a Kazuki — ¿De dónde sacaste esas ranas?

— Le pedí a Reo-san que las buscará para mí — rió satisfecho. Ya le había advertido a Yuki que parase el juego con Toi, pero se mantenía rancia ante sus peticiones. Cómo la buena manera no funcionó, Kazuki tuvo que tomar contramedidas.

Con el temor de que Kazuki no se contendría con aquellas que fastidiara a Toi, se había proclamado la única persona con el derecho de ver las mejillas pecosas sonrosadas.

En cambio Toi, aunque las Oiran habían parado sus compañeros se burlaban de él de forma amistosa, siempre le codeaban al momento que aparecía Kazuki o le insinuaban la sonrisa que pintaba al hablar con Kazuki. Pero Toi no se sentía incómodo, solo se limitaba a ignorar a sus compañeros.

— Han pasado cosas interesantes desde que llegaste — dijo Kazuki sonriente, Toi asintió, sus pensamientos vagaban a su primer encuentro, recordando de forma inconsciente la formalidad de Kazuki al hablar. Ahora, no solo era más relajado sino atrevido; levantaba la voz, corría levantando su kimono para no tropezar con la tela, ya nunca llevaba getas si se encontraba en la casa y comía con mayor velocidad. Todos sus buenos hábitos se habían perdido cuando estaba en confianza ¡Ah! ¡Pero con la clientela era tan sobrio! Fingiendo profesionalismo —. Toi, he estado pensando bastante esto... — confesó Kazuki — ¿Y que tal si me cortó los dedos? — comento —. De ese modo ya no seré de utilidad para Keppi y podría irme.

— Podrían ejecutarte — recordó Toi, Kazuki solo sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Verdad? Sería tan trágico, morir por enamorarme — recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Toi, rió con suavidad al sentir a Toi ponerse rígido —. Dime Toi ¿Para tí soy una chica o un chico? — cuestionó ansioso, Toi cambio su gesto a uno pensativo incluso hacía sonidos secos, como si estuviera meditando con meticulosidad la pregunta. Cuando giro su rostro hacia Kazuki, este espero emocionado su respuesta.

— Eres prostituta — aquello fue como agua helada para Kazuki, observo con irritación a Toi.

— ¡¿Solo eso?! — chillo descontento.

— ¿Se supone que debo decir algo más? — Toi se mostró confundido.

— Eres tan incomovible, no sabes leer el ambiente — refutó Kazuki con decepción.

— Kazu-chan — Haruka llegó por detrás, sacándole un respingo a Toi que no de esperaba la presencia del niño. Kazuki le miro interesado —. Kazu-chan, una carreta en nombre de Enta-kun vino por ti.

— ¿De nuevo? — se quejo Kazuki, anteriormente Enta venía a visitarlo para rememorar viejos tiempos una vez al mes o con suerte dos veces, desde que consiguió un puesto fijo como sirviente a sueldo de un daimyō que no era tan poderoso, sin embargo, un daimyō sigue siendo un daimyō sin importar qué tan bajo este en su jerarquía interna. Kazuki había sido solicitado tres veces por semana desde el inicio de mes, era inconcebible que Enta lo desgastará de ese modo en sus largas conversaciones sobre su ahora nuevo cargo —, diablos, déjame respirar — se puso de pie, tomo las getas que había apartado y de preparon para alistarse al tomar un gran bocado de aire, aún cuando Enta le había comprado instrumentos para sus visitas rara vez los había lucido, era una pena, el Koto que Enta le obsequio era precioso —. Entonces me retiro.

— Que te vaya bien — Kazuki se inclinó, tomo la cara de Toi con una mano y le besó una mejilla para retirarse. Toi desvío la mirada, evitando ver al burlón Haruka que sonreía divertido.

— Cuando tú guardiana no está cerca, te ves tan desamparado que me da ánimos de acercarme — la voz firme de Akane se presentó, la mujer caminaba con sus Kamuros una a cada lado. Los ojos grises de Akane giraron hasta Haruka, el cuál de mantenía alerta —. En parte.. — resaltó manteniendo distancia de Toi, sabiendo que Haruka era el fiel mensajero de su discípulo más curioso.

— Buena tarde, Akane-dono ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

— Realmente en nada, solo pasaba y distinguí su dulce despedida — comento —. Me preocupas tu, en su lugar.

— ¿Yo? Akane-dono, creo que no hay motivos para ello.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta aún, no es así? — Akane sonó afligida al mencionar aquello, Toi se extrañó con aquello —. Toi ¿Estás bien con que Enta pase tanto tiempo con Kazuki? — Toi comprendió a lo que la mujer de refería, o bueno, más o menos captó lo que trataba de decir.

— No se trata de si me importa o no, este es su deber y no puedo interponerme — respondió, por primera vez en sus cinco meses de estadía en la casa del Kappa, Toi vio una expresión diferente en Akane: sus pupilas de habían dilatado hasta el punto de que apenas se distinguían en el profundo grisáceo de sus ojos, su cejas se encorvan arrugando el entrecejo, sus labios estaban apretados y notables marcas en sus mejillas de presentan. Ese, era el rostro de una mujer enfurecida.

— ¿Y eso es suficiente? — pregunto con voz áspera, las Kamuros se estremecieron aterradas ante una faceta que no conocían de su superior, Toi estaba estático ante la imponente figura llena de elegancia y enojó, solo Haruka reaccionó echándose para atrás con temor.

— Akane-dono — pronunció, la mujer esperaba una respuesta impaciente. Toi no se contuvo y respondió —. Es lo que Kazuki prefiere.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? — Toi se veía acorralado cada vez más por Akane, que parecía triplicar su tamaño con cada palabra. La potencia que esa mujer desprendía no era normal, estaba fuera de sí.

— Él así lo espera, ya estamos resignados a continuar de este modo — aseguro, Akane le miro con una aterradora frialdad. Pero de un segundo a otro, la mujer volvió en si, suspendiendo su enojo y cambiando lo por tranquilidad.

— Luego no quiero verte lamentando — se empezó a mover con lentitud para retirarse, no sin antes volver a hablar —. Las cosas cambiarán acá...

Toi no la observó, solo percibía los pesados movimiento y el chasquido de las getas de Akane al alejarse. Cuando ya no escucho más el pesado paso de la Tayū, fue como volver a respirar.

— ¿Pero a qué se refería? — Haruka, llamado su atención, soltó un pequeño balbuceó. Al contemplarle, notó que parecía querer decirle algo, más no de atrevió. El niño, jugaba con sus dedos para desviar su vista, como si le hubieran regañado. Toi tampoco entendió aquello.

— Deberías prepararte — pronunció Haruka.

— ¿Prepararme? — pregunto Toi, Haruka se alejaba a paso sosegado.

— Para la tormenta...

Toi había quedado aún más confundido, parecía que había algo que todos veían y que el ignoraba. La actitud de Akane era alarmante en ese momento, pues si era tan preocupante para hacerla enojar debía ser bastante serio. Pero ¿Él en algo te fría que ver? Era evidente que Kazuki si, y que por tanto, le afectaba a él ya sea directa o indirectamente.

No es que le interesará saber, pues por lo general buscaba alejarse de los problemas –aunque parece que mientras más los evadía, más pronto llegaban a él–, en especial si Kazuki era el detonante de ellos. Aunque sabía que acabaría enredado conjunto a él, pues así era lo suyo: Kauzki hacía algo y lo metía a él para que ambos llevarán en parte iguales un buena reprimida.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya era tarde por la noche. Se extrañó de que a esas alturas aún no llegara Kazuki, pues sus servicios, como mucho, se extendía dos horas. Toi había adquirí el hábito de esperar a Kazuki fuera de la casa de lacayos, saludarlo y dejarlo ir a dormír; le tranquilizaba verlo llegar bien y ya no podía parar de hacerlo; pero ese día estaba demorado. La preocupación rasgaba la piel de Toi, pronto se veía rascando su cuello o brazo en una contracción de pesadumbre, incapaz de controlar su ansiedad empezó a caminar en círculos.

— Hombre, relájate un poco — hablo uno de sus compañeros.

— Ella está bien, está con un renombrado Samurai ¿No? — dijo otro.

— ¿Renombrado? Ese enano es muy nuevo todavía, solo tiene buen estatus por ser guardian de un Daimyō — sus compañeros miran con reproche al chico que no sabía entender la situación ¡Estaban tranquilizando a Toi, no sacándole más canas!

— Muchachos — Mabu llegó, sus brazos están cruzado y lleno de severidad ordenó en un gesto de cabeza que regresarán adentro. Una vez los chicos adentro, Mabu observo a Toi, que seguía en su tic nervioso. Se acercó calmado, sujetando el hombro de Toi con firmeza, transmitiendole confianza.

Toi subió la mirada hacia Mabu.

— ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto? — cuestionó inseguro ¿Volvería? ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Se encontraba bien?

— Kuji-kun, Kazuki está en buenas manos — aseguro Mabu —. Pero hay veces que una cortesana desempeña su labor demasiada bien — comentó estoico.

— ¿De qué hablas? — cuestionó Toi —. Todo el día ha parecido que me esconden algo, algo que es evidente y que yo no entiendo ¿Que pasa acá? —. Mabu tomo aire, sabiendo que sería el el responsable de explicar aquello ¿Por qué será que siempre le tocaba tratar con adolecentes cabeza dura?

— Como sabes, que una cortesana salga de la zona roja es casi imposible: se abstienen a rigurosos contratos y deudas exorbitantes, que las absorben el resto de su juventud — contó —. Con la popularidad de las recientes geishas femeninas, la era de sus predecesoras acabará eventualmente — explicó con paciencia —. Para mantenerse y como un ritual entre ellas hay dos cosas que pasan tanto las Oiran como más geishas — levantó un dedo y explicó —. El mizuage, que es el paso de una aprendiz a una Oiran o Geisha; la diferencia es la discreción que muestra las geishas.

— ¿Y el segundo? — cuestionó Toi, suponiendo que sería ese el que le interesará.

— Un Danna — tajo a decir, Toi no entendía, jamás había escuchado hablar del Danna ¿Era un ritual, acaso? —. El Danna, podría ser considerado un marido no oficial, costea toda la vida de la dama y de responsabiliza de su deuda. A cambio, debe recibir un trato especial por parte de o bien sea la geisha o...

— La Oiran — musitó Toi —. Enta quiere ser el Danna de Kazuki — Mabu no respondió, solo le miro fijamente.

— Son raros los casos que un Danna es joven — dijo Mabu —. Más no imposibles. Enta tuvo una fuerte ventaja, supongo yo.

— Pero entonces, si Enta se vuelve su Danna ¿Kazuki...?

— Se iría, lógicamente — Mabu no tenía restricciones al hablar, solo era sincero con Toi. Que estaba apunto de colapsar en tristeza.

Mabu sabía que ya había hecho bastante, ya sea para bien o para mal había enclarecido a Toi que era su único motivo. Se dió la vuelta, ese día fue cansado y deseaba dormir, aunque no sabía qué tan bien podría descansar con la incertidumbre que le causó Toi.

Cómo si fuera obra del destino, la carreta que Enta mandaba para que llevara y trajera a Kazuki llegaba. Toi se apresuró a recibir a Kazuki en la entrada, cuando el conductor y Keppi se encontraban hablando. El conductor volvió a la carreta y se alejó.

— Kazuki — Toi se acercó, Keppi permitió que se tratarán dándoles espacio. Kazuki estaba pasmado, su piel estaba fría al tacto y sus ojos perdidos. Instintivamente, busco a Toi, queriendo refugiarse en el pecho del chico. Su mano dió con el hombro de Toi, y guiandose por el largo de su brazo, Kazuki se acercó y escondió en rostro en el cuello de Toi.

— Esto no es justo — musitó.

— ¿Que te ha dicho? ¿Que te ha hecho? — Toi le abrazo con fervor, temiendo que al soltarlo, Kazuki se extinguiera frente a sus ojos. Kazuki no hablaba, solo temblaba, eso desesperaba a Toi, más no se atrevía a forzarlo a hablar.

— Toi, por favor acompaña a Kazuki a su cuarto — pidió Keppi, Toi asintió. No se alejo de Kazuki en su trayecto hasta llegar a la habitación de Kazuki. Toi incluso lo acompañó dentro, aunque hubiera querido dejarlo, Kazuki no lo hubiera permitido, lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza para evitar que lo dejará.

Dentro, Kazuki y Toi se sentaron en el futón de Kazuki, cuidadosos de no despertar a Haruka.

— Corta mi mano — dijo Kazuki en medio de su trance —. Si lo haces, entonces me dejarán en paz.

— Kazuki, la mutilación no es la opción — Toi acaricio el rostro de Kazuki —. Debes pensar con claridad esto.

— ¿Pensar qué, Toi? Enta se ha embriagado de poder, se ha empoderado de un pedestal que no es suyo — hablo con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Cuándo vendrá por tí?

— Mañana hablara con Keppi para llegar a un acuerdo — respondió Kazuki, Toi elevó la vista. Las palabras de Akane se le vinieron a la mente como un rayo destructivo.

— ¿Y si llegan a algo? — pregunto Toi.

— Me iré la próxima semana... — lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Kazuki —. No quiero eso, no te veré más — gimoteo. Toi sujetaba los hombros de Kazuki, que seguía llorando sin parar.

— Está bien Kazuki, estoy aquí.

— ¡No! No está bien, nada estará bien hasta que me quite la mano y el pie — Kazuki insistía en mutilar su cuerpo, algo que empezaba a irritar a Toi.

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto con eso? No te dejare hacerlo — sentenció.

— Pero...

— No Kazuki, arruinar tu cuerpo no evitará que Enta este loco por tí — lo junto a su pecho, Kazuki suspira irritado. Toi pensaba en una manera, cualquier forma de superar aquello. Más nada se le ocurría, de hecho, mientras más pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que lo mejor para Kazuki podría ser estar con Enta.

Al lado del joven samurai definitivamente nada le faltaría, Enta aún era joven y seguía bajo la tutela de alguien, pero pronto ascendería y ganaría una posición. Podría darle a Kazuki tantas cosas: buena comida, ropa cara, instrumentos musicales e incluso una casa. Toi se aferró más a Kazuki, sin saber de qué otro modo sacar la frustración que le causaba pensar aquello.

— Kazuki — el mencionado respondió con un jadeo contenido — ¿Recuerdas mi promesa?

— ¿Te refieres a la absurda proposición de hace cinco meses? ¡Como olvidar semejante locura!

— Hagamoslo

— ¿Qué?

— Antes de que Enta te lleve, fuguémonos — Toi dijo con tal seriedad, que Kazuki presentía que ya no eran simples palabras que el viento se llevaría.


	4. Capitulo cuatro

Kazuki no podía decir que su vida fue dichosa, pero tampoco era una vida dura: siempre tuvo comida, su patrón y la esposa de este eran personas amables, sus compañeras lo trataban con formalidad, nunca fue obligado a nada y todo es una consecuencia de sus acciones.

Su vida como varón fue cortada cuando cumplió seis años, su madre le prohibió cortarse el pelo, en esos momentos no tenía inconvenientes y no veía que fuera raro tenerlo largo, pronto se dió cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando. Su madre actuaba con cautela, siempre le estaba reprendiendo su actitud y le decía que ese no era un comportamiento apropiado, se vio obligado a aprender etiqueta y todo a su alrededor paso a ser riguroso.

A los diez años su madre le entrego el kimono rojo que representaba su inició como Kamuro. Al principio Kazuki se cuestionó bastante el hecho de que siendo un niño, se vistiera y actuará como niña, pero temiendo a qué le castigarán como todas las veces que actuaba con salvajismo no dudo en colocarse el maquillaje y vestir el Kimono. Desde ese momento, paso a convertirse en una niña, en su entorno se le prohibió referirse a si mismo como niño al hablar y le empezaron a dar lecciones de canto, baile, poesía, música e incluso aprendió a contar chistes. Todo lo necesario para moldearlo a una bella Oiran.

Kazuki nunca entendió aquel pesado procedimiento, no lo veía como algo anormal tampoco, en su entorno solo había mujeres y todas hacían lo mismo que él o su madre. Pero cuando un día, un cliente regular de su madre la solicito y el asistió como su Kamuro acompañante. Se sorprendió a encontrar a un niño de su edad, que estaba bastante impasible, el rato su madre se la pasó actuado para el caballero y su esposa el estuvo a un lado del niño.

En cierto punto, se le ocurrió preguntarle a hombre si podía jugar que el niño. A su madre casi se le sale el corazón por la boca mientras el inocentemente buscaba permiso para retirarse. El hombre rió y les dejo marcharse, Kazuki recuerda haber llevado a Enta al patio de la enorme casa.

— Los muros de aquí no son tan masivos — expreso Kazuki observando las murallas grisáceas que rodeaban la propiedad, eran visiblemente más bajos y delgados que los que rodeaban su hogar, también eran de un tono gris más claro y por alguna razón no daba la sensación de ser prisionero del ambiente sino que se amoldaba al entorno.

— ¿Por qué querías venir acá? — pregunto Enta en un tono bajito.

— En mi hogar no hay árboles ni arbustos como estos — señaló el único árbol que decoraba el jardín y los arbustos que rodean la casa —. El jardín es mucho más hermoso.

— Tampoco es la gran cosa — dijo Enta. Kazuki de giro a verle, sus ojos rojos estaban decorados con pintura negra haciéndolos resaltar más, con el brillo del sol el rojo de sus ojos parecía ser más brillante y ser rodeado por un halo rosa opaco. Su largo cabello castaño estaba sujeto por dos pinzas rojas a cada lado en forma de esquís.

— ¿¡Ah no!? — exclamó Kazuki dudoso de las palabras de Enta, a él le parecía un jardín muy bello. Enta contempló la lindura de Kazuki iluminada a la luz del sol, se veía como un ser celestial. Por un momento, Enta se quedó sin habla, preguntándose si era posible que la niña fuera una emisaria de buda en la tierra.

— Eh... — Enta titubeó, ahora estaba algo intranquilo por llevarle la contraria a Kazuki —. Si a ti te gusta...

— ¡Me encanta este lugar! — admitió lleno de felicidad, su sonrisa brillaba y sus ojos irradiaba pureza. Enta se sonrojo.

— Entonces, este lugar debe ser más hermoso de lo que creó — comento Enta jugando con sus dedos, algo entretenido al verlos retorcerse entre ellos. Al darse cuenta, las manitas de Kazuki sujetaban las suyas con gentileza.

— Cada vez que venga ¿Podemos venir acá? — pregunto Kazuki sonriente, Entra veía la sonrisa de Kazuki como la más bella de todas.

— Si, por supuesto.

Kazuki celebro, alzando sus brazos y coreando mientras giraba sobre su propio eje. Enta al ver que Kazuki era feliz, tuvo la fuerte necesidad de conservar aquella alegría, que floreciera para crecer fuerte y majestuosa.

Quiso que la visita de Kazuki ese día fuera la más memorable, le pidió a una sirvienta que trajera todos los dulces que estuvieran disponibles y té de frutos rojos. Mientras esperaban los dulces, Entra recogía flores y se las obsequió a Kazuki, que admiraba las flores de tonalidades entre púrpura y azúl.

— Son preciosas — admitió Kazuki — ¿Cómo se llaman?

— Asagao — señaló Enta.

— Son muy hermosas, nunca las había visto.

— ¿En tu casa no hay? — pregunto Enta extrañado.

— En mi casa, el patio esa cubierto de piedra y césped casi muerto. También hay un quiosco central donde tomamos el té y practicamos etiqueta. Pero no hay flores porque requieren de muchos cuidados.

— Entonces cada vez que vengas te daré un ramo de flores — dijo Enta.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

— Kuro-sama dijo que le daba flores a mi hermana porque le parecía hermosa — comento Enta —. Porque a las mujeres hermosas se les da flores ¿No? — más Kazuki no parecía convencido, de hecho, estaba confundido.

— Pero yo no niña — dijo para sorpresa de Enta, aparto las flores poniéndose de pie y levantando con dificultad el kimono rojo. Entra chillo apenado, viendo que Kazuki escondía un pene — ¿Ves?

— ¡Ah! ¡Cubreté por favor! — Kazuki soltó el kimono, más de vio un poco preocupado.

— ¿Puedes guardar esto en secreto? Si mi mamá sabe que me he levantado el kimono me castigará — dijo apenado, Enta observo a Kazuki, el cual se notaba entristecido y temeroso. Aún sabiendo que es niño, Enta sentía su corazón latir con fuerza al ver esos ojos rojos.

— Yo no le diré a nadie, te lo prometo — aseguro Enta. Kazuki nuevamente le dedicó una sonrisa, sus mejillas están sonrosadas y sus manos hechas puños cerca de su pecho.

— Jinnai-Kun, eres muy amable — comentó — ¿Podemos ser amigos? — pregunto suavemente. Enta de le ocurrió que si Kazuki le pidiera matrimonio, no dudaría en ponerlo frente al altar. Ser cualquier cosa que Kazuki quisiera sonaba tentador.

— ¡Si! Seamos amigos y llevemonos bien a futuro, por siempre — asintió Enya sonrojado.

— Eres mi primer amigo, Jinnai-kun — los ojos de Enta destellaron al escuchar aquello, era tan feliz sabiendo que Kazuki le dedicaba esa sonrisa por incluirlo en su vida y ser el primero que consideraba su amigo.

— Tu también — afirmó Enta. No mentía, desde que se mudaron a la casa del esposo de su hermana no ha podido interactuar con niños, extrañaba su modesta vida junto con su abuela pero ahora no parecía tan malo vivir con Otone y su esposo —. Y quiero que me llames Entra ¿Te parece? — Kazuki asintió múltiples veces.

Kazuki se retiró junto con su madre, Enta no pudo evitar preguntar ansioso a Kuro y a Otone si sería posible el regreso de la Oiran y su discípula. Ante sus súplicas e insistencia, Otone concedió una visita mensual de la Oirán, cosa que alegro mucho a Enta. Otone sabía que Enta no se veía atraído por la poesía o el baile de Hanako, sino por la Kamuro que la acompañaba, por lo que una visita al mes de la pequeña no dañaría a nadie.

Durante tres meses, Enta esperaba ansioso el último viernes que se diera para ver a Kazuki. El niño que se disfraza como Kamuro le dió los tres días más cálidos de su vida. Siempre hacían cosas pequeñas como pintar con la tinta que se suponía era para practicar caligrafía, se escondían en el jardín y recolectaban hojas secas, mientras Kazuki tocaba con torpeza el shamisen Entra bailaba. Pasaban dos horas muy divertidas.

Sin embargo, Hanako se suicidó y Kazuki quedó bajo el cuidado de la Tayū de la casa del kappa, cuyo servicio era mucho más costoso e inaccesible. Enta lloro mucho al enterarse lo fuera de su alcance que estaban las visitas de Kazuki ahora, penado que había perdido a su mejor amigo por siempre.

— Si quieres volverla a ver, debes conseguir ser rico y poder pagar sus servicios a futuro — le ánimo Otone acariciando su cabeza —. Kazuki-chan debe estar ansiosa por verte nuevamente.

Ese fue el ideal de Enta para volver a ver a Kazuki, volverse un respetado Samurai con mucho dinero y así mantenerlo a su lado.

Mientras tanto Kazuki, crecía resignado a qué su amistad con Enta ya no se daría. Había sido lindo mientras duró, pero ahora debía entrenar más duro para ser la más destacada cortesana y pagar sus deudas. Kazuki no se entristeció con la muerte de su madre, más bien, era decepción lo que sentía.

Kazuki tampoco se quejo cuando sus clases se multiplicaron, ahora debía entrenar temprano por el día con Akane; y tarde por la noche con Mabu. Sus tutores eran buenos, estrictos pero justos, habían tomado gran cariño de Kazuki y viceversa. Kazuki crecía, madurando sus dotes y convirtiéndose de apoco en una distinguida prostituta. No le molestaba llevar aquel título, sabía que eso era hasta que su juventud y atractivo se extinguiera.

Al acabar sus días como Kamuro a los catorce, Mabu lo preparo para su paso al siguiente escalón de las Oiran: el mizuage. Este era un momento de suma importancia en su vida, le alertaron que dolería, que se sentiría vacío. Pero no le importo realmente.

— No me agrada la idea de permitir el mizuage, Kazuki eres muy joven aún — reprochó Mabu, Kazuki le ignoraba mientras aplicaba la capa blanca de maquillaje sobre su rostro, estaba muy concentrado en su reflejo. Mabu de enojo por ello, se acercó haciéndole girar para verle —. Puedes esperar, el próximo año tu cuerpo estará más maduro ¡¿Por qué ahora?!

— Quien sabe... — Kazuki se veía desganado, su voz sonaba contraída. Mabu miraba a Kazuki con tristeza y enojo, sin saber que hacer al respecto: podía abrazarlo, decirle que no se forzará más o podía golpearlo, traerlo a la realidad.

— Kazuki, te voy a dar la última oportunidad para retractarte: ¿De verdad deseas esto? — recalcó severo, Kazuki tomo aire mirando a Mabu con firmeza.

— Esto he decidido — respondió con naturalidad. Mabu sentía un revoltijo en su estómago, sus tripas se estrechan y se revuelcan dándole una sensación vomitiba.

Kazuki no se sentía preocupado, ya de había mentalizado que su cuerpo era solo una butaca de éxtasis. No tenía miedo, curiosidad o repudió, en una ocasión había visto a su madre tendida bajo los brazos de un desconocido.

Recordaba aquello con nitidez, lo habían dejado en la sala de una enorme casa. Estaba solo, aburrido y hambriento, sabía que no debía interrumpir el trabajo de su madre, pero estaba exhausto de esperar, de levanto y se encamino en busca de Hanako, sus pasos eran cortos y pacientes, aprovechando para explorar el entorno tan brillante que lo rodeaba. Ruidos extraños en una habitación le alertaron, escuchó gritos y golpes que le hicieron temblar, pensó que alguien agonizaba en medio de la soledad, la puerta corrediza estaba un poco corrida por lo que solo fue cuestión de observar por el resquicio que le ofrecía entre la puerta y pared. Fue complicado procesar los movimientos de su madre, que se retorcía y jadeaba bajo aquél burgués, que se balancea frenéticamente entre las piernas de Hanako. Era joven, pero no inocente, ya si madre le había explicado que a veces, ocurren estás cosas entre dos adultos; mirarlo en silencio le causaba inquietudes ¿El también haría eso en el futuro? ¿Cómo se sentiría? No sabía si su madre estaba contenta o adolorida, parecía una mezcla de ambos, más no estaba seguro de como describirlo; más adelante lo preguntaría.

Sabiendo que ese no era su lugar, Kazuki se retiró discreto.

Kazuki suspiró entre el mar de recuerdo, listo para irse a la casa del daimyō que le esperaba. Se observo un momento frente al espejo: su cabello ahora le llegaba a la cintura, permitiéndole recogerlo para crear un ostentoso peinado lleno de adornos dorados; su rostro completamente blanco era decorado con sus labios rojos y el delineador negro; su kimono de un potente color rosa brillante, finalizaba en tonos rojos poseía bordados de aves y flores, era sujeto por el obi amplió negro con bordes dorados. Se veía espléndido, aún así, no dudaría mucho aquel arreglo, pronto sería desvestido y destrozado.

El camino no fue largo ni corto, no se dió cuenta de en que momento se bajó del palanquin, tampoco noto cuando estaba inclinándose frente a su cliente; un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, su cuerpo era aterradoramente sólido y de rostro mesurado, un olor a almizcle predominaba sobre él; no era un emperador o príncipe de ensueño, solo un sujeto que mantenía la boca cerrada por el bien común. Cuando se percató, ya tenía el fornido cuerpo sobre él, tocándole mientras la ropa caía, finalizando con un agudo dolor en su recto anal.

Admitía tranquilo que lloró, fue inevitable pese a lo atento que fue el daimayō –hombre que recientemente había enfermado y fallecido–, que le acaricio cuando se estremecía de dolor. No sé avergonzaba al contar que grito, todavía cuando le advirtieron que no hiciera porque sería ofensivo, rememoraba con calidez la forma dulce que el daimayō le consolaba. Fue una experiencia dolorosa, aún cuando no se había asustado antes de ello al vivirlo fue un terror abrumador, pero acabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su cuerpo dolía, sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado tanto, sus manos temblaban mientras que si mirada de perdía en la profundidad del techo.

Al día siguiente, se despidió agradeciendo la hospitalidad y regreso a la casa del kappa como una Oiran. Nadie le pregunto nada, Mabu le observaba desde la distancia con remordimiento para retirarse sin nada que decir.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunto Sara, sus ojos mostraban atoramiento pese a la tranquilidad de su rostro.

— Fue agradable conmigo — respondió sereno, para el alivio de Sara.

Aquello fue su primera vez, algo que con el paso del tiempo olvidó sin darse cuenta: primero lo pensaba mucho, luego dejaba pasar detalles pequeños como ¿Cómo era su peinado? ¿A qué olía el ambiente? ¿Era suave el futón? ¿Cómo vestía? ¿De que color era la habitación? Todas esas cosas las empezó a desatender y cuando quiso darse cuenta, lo único que tenía claro de su mizuage era: fue a la casa de un hombre que fue delicado al hacerlo.

Kazuki tampoco recordaba con claridad como conoció a Haruka, recordaba al pequeño sin hogar que estaba solitario en un callejón luego de que el despiadado fuego consumiera a sus seres queridos. Kazuki tomo a Haruka como si fuera suyo para llevarlo a su hogar. Obvio, Keppi no estaba contento con ello, peleó bastante por ell hecho de que Kazuki dispuso de su burdel para hacerlo guardería y llevar a un niño sucio, más como Sara quedó encantada con el acto noble de Kazuki y con el pequeño, Keppi no puso más objeciones.

Kazuki se sentía extraño al rememorar aquello. Todo fue en un instante mientras Toi le aseguraba que lo sacaría de ahí, que irían a comer helado y pasear por las calles. Kazuki se avergonzaba de haber pensado que Todo se refería a tener sexo cuando exclamo tan repentinamente –no es como si se hubiera negado si la oferta se hubiera dado, claro–, curiosamente, le parecía más probable que Toi le ofreciera sexo a la idea de escaparse.

— Toi, eso es... — pero antes de que Kazuki dijera algo, ya Tío se levantaba.

— Tengo un plan, nos vemos mañana por la noche en el quiosco ¿Si? — Toi se retiro, dejando a Kazuki perplejo.

— Así que... ¿Salir? — en algunas ocasiones, había escuchado a otras Oiran hablar de salidas entre chicos y chicas, dónde los caballeros cortejaban a las damas para hacerlas su pareja, le pareció escuchar que se referían a este acto como una cita. La idea género agrado en Kazuki, algo que no fuera por trabajo sino por placer, sonaba tan bonito. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante aquello, toda la angustia de hace unos momentos se disipó y pudo dormir con tranquilidad.

Al día siguiente, no había acabado de despertar cuando una yuujo le anunciaba la presencia de Enta. Aquello era lo peor del mundo, pues le decía que Entra estaba muy apresurado por llevárselo y no podía permitir su único día libre para que se relajará. Aquello estreso a Kazuki, tuvo que vestirse e ir abajo, era raro que recibiera a sus clientes sin maquillaje pero en esa ocasión no lo veía necesario y tampoco deseaba ponerlo; hace poco sentía ardor al ponerlo sobre su rostro.

La mirada de Enta se iluminó a divisarlo a la distancia.

— Kazuki — Enta sonrió brillante al verlo, Kazuki intento devolver el gesto por cortesía y por la melancolía de su muerta amistad, pero solo pudo hacer una mueca de incomodidad.

— Ya llegaste — dijo con desánimo. Enta asintió entusiasmado, Kazuki sentía profunda pena al distinguir la ilusión que a Enta le causaba saber que lo tendría en su hogar, pues el sentimiento no era compartido y Enta confiaba en que sí lo era.

— Hablaré con el señor de la casa, tengo todo los requisitos para ser el Danna ideal. Pronto, tendrás un bello jardín el cual contemplar — Kazuki sonrió, aunque Enta pensaba que era por la idea del Danna en realidad Kazuki imaginaba el jardín. Su mente divagó en el pasado, aquel inmenso árbol con follaje verde claro y arbusto llenos de flores pintorescas vibrantes de vida.

¡Ah! Quisiera ir con Toi a un lugar así de bello. Pensó Kazuki sintiendo los músculos de sus mejillas estirarse creando una sonrisa.

Enta ya había entrado y subido al despacho de Keppi, mientras que Kazuki seguía fantaseando con la idea de qué Toi y él fueran a una bella rosaleda o a una plaza llena de flores. El ambiente alrededor de Kazuki incluso cambio a uno más rosado y floreciente de amor.

— Kazuki, estás en medio del camino — Toi apareció detrás de Kazuki, el chico se vio asombrado gratamente al escuchar la voz de Toi tras de sí. Se giro con ojos brillantes en alegría.

— ¡Toi!

— ¡Ay, Buda! ¡¿Que has hecho o que quieres ahora?! — Kazuki jadeo en un arrebato de enojó, se giró inflando las mejillas y cruzando sus brazos.

— ¡No, nada! ¡Ahora no te digo!

— ¿Eh? Espera...

— ¡Dije que nada!

— Kazuki, no seas caprichoso — pero Kazuki seguía en su postura molesta —. Vamos dime — sin embargó, Kazuki no parecía querer ceder. Toi suspiró aceptando que Kazuki está enojado y no hablará por el momento —. Está bien, te dejo entonces —. Kazuki abrió sus ojos de par a par.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡Al menos insiste un poco! — chillo, Toi pensó que Kazuki de asemejaba a un ratón enojado chillando.

— No, tengo deberes que atender — se dispuso a ir al patio tracero, más Kazuki lo retuvo.

— ¡No! Escucha lo que tengo que decir, es importante — dijo Kazuki. Toi sonrió con disimuló para ver a Kazuki, acomodo un mechón del cabello castaño de Kazuki tras la oreja de éste. Kazuki tembló ante el gesto gentil, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y por un segundo se quedó sin poder articular palabra alguna.

— Te escucho — hablo con un tono reposado. Kazuki apretaba los labios y hacia mofletes con sus mejillas rojas. Logro hablar con coherencia brevemente.

— Tu... ¿Conoces algún lugar lleno de flora? — preguntó con encogimiento, algo que no era usual en él. Toi al principio de vio extrañado, más lo pensó un poco.

— En la ciudad no hay lugares así, pero fuera de ella hay granjas y cultivos de todo tipo — mencionó para la decepción de Kazuki.

— ¿Tan lejos? — gimiteo Kazuki desencantado.

— Lo lamento ¿Querias ir allá?

— No, no es nada — Kazuki sintió la ilusión de ir a un sitio lleno de flores junto con Toi hacerse añicos. Suspiró, miro a Toi con un fingida sonrisa —. Solo me daba curiosidad — Toi no estaba convencido, más asintió con pereza.

— ¡Kazuki! — Toi y Kazuki soltaron un respingo, Enta estaba al final del pasillo con un gesto lleno de enojó —. Kazuki, debes venir conmigo — Entra llegó hasta ellos con furia, tomo a Kazuki del antebrazo y empezando a jalar del brazo para llevárselo. Kazuki miro a Toi y luego a Enta.

— Enta — pronunció Kazuki, más este no escuchaba, parecía lleno de alteración. Subieron, Kazuki fue prácticamente arrastrado por Enta hasta el despacho de Keppi. Antes de entrar miro a Kazuki con frustración.

— ¿Por qué hablabas con él? — exigió saber Enta, Kazuki le miró con sorpresa.

— Es parte de mi caravana — contesta desviando la mirada.

— Para ser solo un lacayo perteneciente a tu caravana parecen muy cercanos — Enta presionaba a Kazuki, que se veía incómodo.

— No debo darte explicaciones, el solo es de mi caravana y eso es todo — aseguró Kazuki chocando los dientes.

— ¿Seguro? — dudo Enta, cuando bajó en busca de Kazuki noto la amabilidad con la que Toi trataba a Kazuki, también distinguió algo diferente en el rostro de Kazuki que no lograba descifra. Más la sangre de Enta hervía en rabia, le disgustó la cercanía con la que se trataban, ya hace tiempo entre sus visitas había percibido mucha tensión entre esos dos.

— ¿Por qué lo pones en duda? ¿Tienes fundamentos para acusarme? — se defendió Kazuki. Para él, solo estaba la prioridad de cubrir a Todo tanto como pudiera; estaba seguro de que Enta, como era él, sería capaz de enterrar su katana en el pecho de Toi si descubría su "amistad". Enta se quedó en silencio, suspiro.

— Es cierto, perdona — acarició la cabeza de Kazuki con dulzura. A Kazuki le irritó el gesto de Enta, considerando que es más alto que Enta y que las getas le daban más altura el gesto estaba sobrado.

— ¿Para que me requerias? — pregunto Kazuki alejándose, Enta le miro fijamente para contestar.

— Se necesita tu presencia para llegar a un acuerdo — dijo Enta —. Vamos — Enta intento tomar la mano de Kazuki, más distinguiendo el movimiento, Kazuki aparto la mano, para esconder su acto tan ordinario abrió la puerta por si mismo, entrando sin esperar a Enta. Keppi de inmediato rió, Kazuki era tan evidente al estar malhumorado que no fue difícil para Keppi concluir que Enta interrumpió a Kazuki mientras estaba con Toi.

— Kazuki, como estarás enterado: Enta desea ser tu Danna — explico Keppi, Kazuki gruño en bajo —. Enta posee el dinero para cubrir tu deuda en la casa, ya me habló de su residencia y me comentó que tiene instrumentos para tí ¿No?

— Si — respondió Kazuki, Enta se notaba orgulloso de si mismo.

— Kazuki, tener un Danna representa estabilidad económica asegurada y tengo que decirte que siempre serás bienvenido si lo deseas...

— ¡Eso no será necesario, señor! — interrumpió Enta —. Voy a cuidar a Kazuki tan bien que no necesitará regresar — aseguro, Keppi no se vio asombro por aquello, de hecho, estaba incrédulo.

— Conveniente — mencionó Keppi —. Entonces, conociendo los beneficios ¿Que opinas?

— No me interesa la oferta — Enta casi se cae para atrás al escuchar aquello, miro a Kazuki desconcertado. Kazuki se encontraba serio, se levantó con paciencia dispuesto a irse.

— Kazuki espera ¡¿Por qué te niegas?! — exclamó Enta.

— Si me voy, Haruka dejara de estar bajo mi completa disposición y deberá tomar clases con otra — respondió pacífico.

— No, no ¡También pagaré la deuda de Haruka! Podrá venir con nosotros — aseguro Enta, Kazuki apretó los dientes.

— No me interesa entonces — aseguro Kazuki.

— Kazuki, no seas irracional — dijo Enta, Kazuki tomo aire, se giró para ver a Enta.

— No me interesa, Enta. Estoy bien así.

— ¿Es por ese chico? — rugió Enta, Kazuki no respondió —. Lo sabía, ese chico y tú tienen algo — señaló —. Estás cometiendo la locura de tu vida por un don nadie.

— Todo lo contrario, evitó la locura de mi vida por ese don nadie — respondió Kazuki, Enta estaba indignado.

— No puedes hablar enserio — dijo Enta, Kazuki se giro para irse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí en silencio. Enta se estremeció lleno de cólera, miro a Keppi buscando alguna solución.

— No me mires a mi, se necesita del consentimiento de la Oiran para que se dé.

Entre que Kazuki bajaba, meditaba sus acciones. Sentía que hacía lo correcto al rechazar la propuesta de Enta, sabía mejor que nadie que no tiraría la toalla y que Enta regresaría, Kazuki tenía en claro que declinaría la oferta tantas veces como fuera necesario, aunque no sabía hasta cuándo le funcionaria.

— Kazuki — llamo Akane desde el inicio de las escaleras, que venía a paso paulatino. Kazuki de paró, mirando a Akene llegar a su lado —. Me he enterado que Enta desea ser tu Danna

— Así es, pero lo he rechazado — dijo Kazuki.

— Pese a que aún es un vasallo de samurái posee buena posición — dijo Akane, Kazuki miro de reojo a Akane.

— Se esmeró mucho con tal de llegar a ese punto — responde Kazuki.

— Si... — musitó Akane, una pequeña sonrisa se poso en lo labios de Akane, algo que desconcertó a Kazuki —. Kazuki, verás...

Akane se inclino, acercándose a la oreja de Kazuki mientras susurra. El joven escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía la mujer, por un segundo, sus ojos casi se hundían en sus cuencas más de apoco y a medida que escuchaba, Kazuki pareció intrigado. Akane se alejo de la oreja de Kazuki, esperando que este contestará; el joven manifiesta su opinión con una risa y un asentimiento, Akane se vio satisfecha.

Se alejaron por el pasillo cada quien llendo a su cuarto –en el segundo piso de la casa–, Akane para descansar mientras esperaba algún nuevo cliente y Kazuki para evitar a Enta, cuyas zancadas resonaban al bajar las escaleras.

Enta estaba indignado y dolido, no podía entender porque Kazuki prefería vivir junto a ese chico en la miseria, a ir con él en dirección a una vida mejor. Tan difícil que era el hecho de que un Señor aceptará los términos del Danna. Aún cuando luchó para optener la aprobación, Keppi se limito a echarlo con hipócrita gentileza.

Estando en la primera planta de la casa, Entra encontró a la causa de todos sus males. Hablando tranquilamente con las kamuros, Toi estaba pasando más escaleras inclinado frente a tres pequeñas y Haruka.

— Entonces ¿No puedes casarte conmigo? — chillo una de las niñas.

— Lo lamento, pero no — contesto Toi, Entra escuchaba con atención desde el inicio de las escaleras.

— ¿Lo ves Madoka? Toi se va a casar con Kazuki — Enta entro en cólera al escuchar aquello, estaba enojado antes pero ahora estaba rebosando sus límites.

— ¿Tu que dices Haruka? Después de todo, Kazuki es tu onee-sama

— Kazu-chan de pondría feliz al escuchar eso — dijo Haruka, Enta no podía creer que incluso Haruka estuviera de acuerdo con ello — ¡Ah! ¡La cara de Toi!

— Es tan roja

— ¡Que tierno!

— ¡Niñas, ¿Seguras no tiene que hacer otra cosa?! — las pequeñas se alejan mientras ríen, Toi suspiro cansado. Aún cuando eran cosas inocentes, siempre encontraban la manera de fastidiarlo. Toi cubrió con su mano su boca ¿Casarse con Kazuki? ¿Eso se podía entre dos hombres? Sonaba tan inalcanzable; una visión utópica de una vida de casado con Kazuki sonaba prometedora; tuvo que golpear con las palmas de sus manos sus mejillas y sacudir la cabeza ¡No era el momento de fantasear!

Cuando paso por las escaleras, Enta le detuvo con voz profunda.

— Tu eres responsable de que él de alejé de mi — Toi paro en seco, se giro para encontrar los ojos verdes de Enta. Toi miro a Enta fijamente, Enta expresaba odio por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Bueno, estaba claro de que no era precisamente agrado lo que le causaba verlo.

— ¿Perdona? — dijo con extrañes.

— ¿Por qué preferiría estar contigo a estar a mi lado? Kazuki sería feliz si sale de este infierno — señaló. Toi pudo entender a medias a lo que Enta se refería —. Estoy seguro de que algo le dijiste para manipularlo.

¿Eran cosas suyas o Enta le acusaba de extorsión?

— Yo no tengo nada que ver con sus decisiones — aclaro Toi —. Es un ser autónomo ¿No? Si él decidió por algo debe ser — respondió con franqueza.

— Tú... — gruño Enta —. Kazuki y yo siempre hemos sido un dúo dorado, nuestra conexión es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. No creas que podrás interrumpir mucho tiempo.

Enta se retiró, chocando su hombro contra el de Toi en señal de rivalidad. Toi le vio irse, se notaba que ese chico tenía una obsesión insana con Kazuki, lo adoraba.

Toi se pregunto si se vería así de patético si se enamoraba de Kazuki ¿Sería una especie de consecuencia? Ojalá no le afectará.

Cómo sea, el tenía cosas que preparar para la noche. Rememoró lo que necesitaría y la vía que tomarían, pues si todo salía bien, el y Kazuki irían fuera del distrito rojo de Edo.

Kazuki estaba dormido, el día había Sido agitado, uno de sus clientes le pidió bailar durante toda su estadía ¡Fue una hora muy agitada! Tras ese cliente llegó otro que hablaba de su mujer y se la pasaba comparándolo todo el tiempo. Y finalmente, un cliente que metía sus manos bajo su kimono cada vez que podía.

Su cuerpo fue empujado suavemente, eso le hizo regresar de su sueño a la realidad. Los ojos azules de Toi le dieron la bienvenida, Kazuki pudo detallar más pecas sobre la nariz y mejillas de Toi.

— Toi — ronroneo estirando sus brazos para llegar hasta Toi, rodeo los hombros de Toi y lo atrae hasta su pecho. Abrió sus piernas para permitir una mejor posición y más comodidad para Toi, a su vez que daba ligeros roces disimulados.

— Oye, levántate.

— Quiero que estemos así — ronroneó, sus dedos llegaron a los cabellos oscuros de Toi enredandolos en los mechones.

— Vamos, para que todo funcione debe ser ahora

— ¿No es mejor desvestirnos? Eso siempre alegra a mis clientes — susurro Kazuki, Toi arruga el entrecejo.

— No soy tu cliente, Kazuki — aseguro Toi.

— Tienes razón, eres mi novio — Kazuki respondió acercando su rostro al de Toi, que era todo un poema. Kazuki disfruto los gestos de vergüenza y asombro de Toi, la cara del mismo sonrojada era la cosa más pura que podía haber a ojos de Kazuki. Estaba tan acostumbrado a gestos morbosos que ver los pequeños rastros de inocencia de Toi le parecía fascinante —. Eres tan lindo — Kazuki beso el rostro de Toi, sus labios recorrían el rostro pecoso, saboreando sutilmente la piel pálida.

— Oye... — Toi tenía un dilema, estaba entre pedirle que parase o recostarse para mayor comodidad. Tuvo que juntar tanta fuerza de voluntad para detener el mimo de Kazuki y que se pudieran sentar —. Vamos, ya nos retrasaste por quedarte dormido y no ir al quiosco como te pedí — lo tomo del brazo, logro ponerse de pie y jalar a Kazuki, cuyo cuerpo estaba tieso y se negaba a ponerse en pie.

— Toi, no quiero irme — dijo Kazuki, Toi le miró —. Haruka quedará solo — miro al futón donde dormía el niño.

— ¿Esa es la razón? — Toi le miro expectante, Kazuki también se veía tenso ante cualquier acción. Más suspiró, nego suavemente.

— Que egoísta soy, uso a mi hermano como escusa — suspiró —. Toi, he pensado mucho lo de Enta. Él no me dejara en paz hasta que sea mi Danna — empezó a decir con suavidad, Toi estaba atento a lo que Kazuki decía —. Voy a ir con él, así pagaré mi deuda acá y podré ser libre — aseguro severo. Toi miraba con calma, rió suavemente aunque su mirada denotaba tristeza.

— Eso está bien — Kazuki se horrorizo con aquello, sin entender a lo que Todo se refería —, si es lo que quieres está bien que sea así —. Kazuki apretó los labios, insatisfecho por las palabras de Toi que se había conformado con tanta facilidad. Kazuki se sintió desilusionado con aquello, más mostró aceptación para cubrir aquello.

— No ten sientas enojado, solo pensé claramente las cosas y sería muy tonto dejar pasar esta oportunidad — Kazuki quería soltarse del agarre de Toi, pero él solo apretó más fuerte.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — pregunto Toi, Kazuki le miro sin entender a qué se refería. Toi se inclinó, quedando a la altura de Kazuki que inconsciente aparto un poco su cuerpo con asombro —. Siempre has intentado verte fuerte, haciendo cosas estúpidas, pero realmente deseas dejar de hacerlas porque te asustan. En este mundo, dónde la gente se desconecta cuando no de da cuenta aprende a apreciar ciertas cosas

— No te entiendo.

— Si lo que quieres es no salir, me iré y te dejare dormir para que mañana; cuando Entra venga a reclamarte, estés listo para él; te vayas, y todo acabaría. Pero, si decides hacer algo valeroso solo por una vez, en lugar de esconderte tras esa cara bonita — Toi paso un mechón de cabello de Kazuki tras su oreja, Kazuki se sobresaltó. Hay estaba ese sentimiento abrumador, aparecía cada vez que Toi mostraba ese lado tan afable —, pues entonces saldremos y regresaremos antes de que te des cuenta.

Kazuki apretó los labios, sus ojos estaban llorosos y no tenía motivo aparente para derramar lágrimas, pero su corazón estaba conmovido. Toi era así, legible y sencillo, su corazón era tan puro que deslumbraba ante su apariencia ruda opacando por completo la sensación de miedo que transmite. Kazuki sentía que el daba más miedo que Toi, que era tan problemático e incomprensible que aterrorizaba a los que lo rodeaban; Toi en cambió, no sentía miedo de él, sino que buscaba entender más aquel enigma que había construido para apartarse de todos.

— Eres realmente estúpido.

— Oye.

— Vamos, que sino, me voy a arrepentir luego — tomo la mano de Toi y lo arrastró escaleras abajo. Para la sorpresa de Toi, Kazuki sonreía con gratitud, mientras bajaba apresurado por la extensión de la escalera como si de un niño pequeño lleno de energías se tratará.

Llegando al jardín, Kazuki se dió cuenta que en el quiosco esperaba Mabu, este se veía inquieto mientras golpeaba con su pie izquierdo el suelo y sus ojos rodaban por todos lados de forma incontrolable. Al verlos, Mabu se relajó, su cuerpo dejo el estado de alerta y soltó un bocado de aire.

— Pensaba que no regresarias, Toi — se sincero Mabu lleno de alivio. Kazuki hizo un puchero, Mabu decía aquello como si fuera hacerle algo malo a Toi. Al darse cuenta, Mabu le pasaba unas ropas grises de forma brusca —. Vístete — Kazuki asintió, comenzó a desvestirse cuando noto que Mabu y Toi le daban la espalda con firmeza, gesto que le pareció divertido.

— ¿Por qué se giran? — pregunto con picardía y fingida inocencia, los dos se tensaron soltando una pequeña exclamación.

— ¡Vístete rápido! — ordenó Mabu con fastidió, Kazuki soltó una carcajada como respuesta. Al acabar de ponerse la ropa, Kazuki se dió cuenta con impresión que estaba usando ropas masculinas, la tela era mucho más ruda contra su piel de lo que era el sedoso kimono que solía usar, notaba que las mangas eran más cortas y al momento de moverse era más fácil. El cambiar su ropa era muy agobiante para él, era extraño e incómodo.

— Esto es tan excepcional, jamás me ví a mi mismo de este modo — Kazuki buscaba rememorar la última vez que uso ropa de varón, pero sus memorias solo llegaban hasta el exacto momento dónde de le puso un kimono rojo entre las manos; como si antes de eso no existirá vida para él.

— Apresúrate — Toi le tomo del antebrazo, guiandolo fuera del muro de la casa del Kappa, para sorpresa de Kazuki, la salida fue muy facil; Mabu tenía una llave con la que abrió sin problemas la puerta y les permitió salir.

— Más les vale regresar antes del mediodía — fue todo lo que advirtió Mabu cerrando la puerta. Toi asintió para si mismo, y rápidamente, fue tras Kazuki; amarró el cabello largo castaño en un moño alto y redondo. Se rió al ver el resultado.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Que me hiciste?! Esto no divierte — Kazuki llevó sus manos al moño intentado soltarlo, pero Toi lo impidió.

— Déjalo, que ya es raro que siendo hombre tengas el cabello tan largo.

— ¡He visto hombres con cabello largo!

— ¿Tan largo como el tuyo? — Kazuki se vio obligado a guardar silencio, lo mar largo que había visto en un hombre con respecto a su cabello era por debajo de sus hombros.

— ¿Acabaron de hablar? — un sonrientes Reo les miró, Kazuki soltó un respingón asustado al percibir la presencia de Reo, que no había determinado. Toi por su parte asintió, montándose con Kazuki en la carreta. Reo les llevo al inicio de Yoshiwara, manteniendo esa enorme sonrisa mientras parlotea cosas irrelevantes. Kazuki no le escuchaba en realidad; temblaba temeroso ante lo que se avecina, pues para el salir de Yoshiwara representaba más que dejar el barrio rojo que podría considerarse una ciudad aparte de Edo, era entrar a lo que desconocía; Yoshiwara era un mundo exclusivo y desterrado de la ordenada sociedad que el honorable imperio Japonés había impuesto, el sueño del deseo y diversiones. Entrar no era tan sencillo como se pensaba, pese a la gran aglomeración que había, Yoshiwara era más exclusivo de lo que parecía, los hombres insaciables podían prepararse para llegar hasta seis meses solo para causar una buena impresión en las doncellas que habitaban los burdeles.

Si entrar, inclusive si se tenía los recurso para hacerlo, era ya muy complicado; salir se convertía en una auténtica pesadilla.

Kazuki había salido en teoría, pues cuando Mabu las llevaba en el palanquin a la visita de algún exclusivo cliente, sin embargo, Kazuki jamás sintió el piquete de curiosidad por abrir las cortinas y asomar la cabeza como sucedía con otras cortesanas. Él prefería mantenerse al margen, con la inocente idea de que afuera no había nada para él.

Muros altos y una sólida puerta, solo los visitantes y aquellos que fueran a hacer negocios fuera salían. Yoshiwara realmente parecía una prisión pintada de ciudad de fantasía.

— Toi, tengo miedo — confesó Kazuki con voz temblorosa. Toi no podía hacer mucho, pero quiso calmar a Kazuki al darle la mano, apretando con fuerza sus dedos, Kazuki por poco se relajó.

— ¡Hey, Kishi! ¡Voy a salir con dos amigos! — anuncio Reo muy alegre, el portero suspiró con fastidio.

— Es tarde por la noche, Reo ¿Que podrían hacer pobres sanguijuelas afuera?

— ¡No te incumbe! — afirmó Reo, manteniendo su característica sonrisa filosa. Cómo si nada, las puertas fueron abiertas y la salida de permitió, Reo agradeció con amabilidad y se retiraron.

Los ojos de Kazuki brillaron extasiados, incapaz de apartar su mirada de los oscuros edificios grises que era iluminados por poco gracias a las lámparas y su suave luz. Jamás había visto las casas de afuera, que era por completo oscuras, también había cantidades enormes de muros y puestos de comida que por alguna extraña razón seguía abiertos, vendedores ambulantes e incluso, pese a la hora, gente rondaba por las calles.

Para Kazuki era solo el comienzo. Pues no fue hasta que el sol salió iluminando el espectácular monte Fuji a la lejanía, el paisaje se pintaba de azules claros y vibrantes amarillos a lo extenso de la ciudad.

— Hasta acá les llevo — anuncio Reo —. Vendre por ustedes más tarde, ya los lleve muy lejos por nada a cambio. Diviértanse mucho.

Reo se alejo, los jóvenes es quedaron a su suerte en la capital, el lugar más concurrido de Japón.

— ¿Eso que huele tan bien? — señaló Kazuki un puesto de tartas, de veía realmente emocionado y jalaba a Toi con rudeza para allá. Toi era quien cargaba algo de dinero, algunas tantas monedas de cobre y dos de plata; sabiendo que Kazuki tendría antojos repentinos porque así es el chico.

Kazuki, sin tener dinero ya disponía de la billetera de Toi al alegremente pedir dos tartas y comer una con completa tranquilidad. Toi suspiro.

— ¿Al menos traes dinero? — Kazuki nego enérgico, mientras mastica feroz. Toi suspiro y pago para tomar la otra tarta y comerla — ¿Que hicieras hecho si no llevará dinero encima?

— Toi, tu debes traer dinero — recalcó Kazuki con confianza —. Pues me invitaste, así que tú pagarás todos mis caprichos — Kauzuki hablaba seguro de lo que decía. Tío apretó los labios haciendo pucheros.

— Mis ahorros — maldijo Toi a lo bajo al ver el futuro asalto de su trabajo en comida para el glotón que tenía a su lado.

Kazuki, sin conocer su entorno, arrastraba a Todo maravillado a todas direcciónes. Tío se dejaba guíar, confiando en la falta de saberes de Kazuki pero en su interés por conocer la ciudad, ese temor que había demostrado se había esfumado con la misma velocidad, cosa que alegraba a Toi.

Observar el rostro sonriente y cubierto de migas de galleta de Kazuki, era toda una bendición para Toi.

— Son muy duras — se quejo Kazuki mordiendo una galleta, Toi se rió. Todo aquello era su felicidad momentánea, Toi aceptaba con tristeza que Kazuki no podía ser suyo, Kazuki tenía un posición y un papel, la conexión que los unía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con aquello que los rige.

— Kazuki — llamó, captando la atención del chico que seguía en vano morder aquellas galletas coloridas —. Me he divertido mucho a tu lado — confesó Toi. Kazuki dejo morder la galleta para verle inexpresivo.

— ¿Por qué usas ese tono? — Kazuki sonó molesto —. Suenas como si nos despidieramos.

— Eso mismo es — corroboro Toi.

— ¿Pero por qué así? ¿Ahora? — insistió Kazuki.

— Kazuki, una vez te vayas me iré de Edo — reveló Toi —. Quiero buscar a mi hermano en Osaka.

— ¡No! — Kazuki dejo caer la galleta, mirando con angustia a Toi — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? — Toi se extraña al escuchar las protestas de Kazuki.

— ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿No estás bien con ello?

— ¡No! ¡¿Por qué estaría bien con ello? Tu realmente no entiendes nada, eres completamente estúpido e inconmovible — se lamento Kazuki — ¡¿Por qué no logras ver qué...?!

— ¡¿Kazuki?! — para el horror de Kazuki y Toi, Enta estaba comprando unos bollos dulces no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Enta, estaba pasando por un pasmo mezclado con cólera, pues sus ojos rodaban de Kazuki con su ropa de varón hasta Toi que lo acompaña.

— ¡Corre! — Kazuki tomo la mano de Toi y empezó a correr llevándolo arrastrado por las calles, seguidos por Enta que gritaba para que se detuvieran.

Kazuki jala a Tío con fuerza, que como podía le seguía el paso. Toi observa con detenimiento la espalda de Kazuki, nunca se había fijado de lo amplio que era los hombros de Kazuki, su espalda se mostraba amplia como la de cualquier chico. De hecho, la fuerza con la que le jalaba era como la de cualquier chico, más la suavidad con la que sujetaba su mano, familiarizado con el gentil contacto, no encaja para nada.

— ¡Oye, Kazuki! ¡Nos miran raro!

— ¡Claro que lo hacen! ¡Estamos corriendo como fugitivos! — chillo Kazuki.

— ¡Kazuki, para ya!

— ¡¿Por qué eres así?! ¡¿Por qué me muestras algo valioso para querer arrebatarmelo?! — se quejo Kazuki —. Quiero estar contigo todo lo que pueda, pero pareciera que no te importa para nada ¡¿Al menos ves algo de valor en mi?! Quiero que estés a mi lado, pero parece que todo se pone en contra. Al principio le echaba la culpa a Enta, pero ahora veo que no es solo él, sino también tú ¡¿Que quieres?! — Kazuki apenas respiraba, corres y gritar sus sentimientos le estaba causando gran dolor. Kazuki estaba cansado de llorar frente a Toi, siempre había contenido sus lágrimas, ahora parecía que su corazón ya no aguantaba el peso de estás —. Necesito que me digas claramente ¡¿Que quieres de mi?!

Toi escuchaba atento, quería terminar de entender a Kazuki pues cada vez que estaba un paso más cerca de los sentimientos cerrados de Kazuki distinguía la distancia del alma de Kazuki y la complejidad de su ser. Kazuki seguía siendo un rompecabezas con piezas faltantes para Toi, sin embargo, al abrir sus pensamientos Kazuki revelaba aquellas piezas que parecen perdidas.

Tío estaba harto, también deseaba abrir su corazón a Kazuki pero parecía algo imposible. Deseaba que su corazón y el de Kazuki pudieran conectarse de ese modo especial para que perdure su relación, aún sabiendo que era una idea lejana para ambos.

— No quiero perder aquello que es preciado para mí — musitó Toi, apretando el agarre de Kazuki. Al darse cuenta, era el quien jalaba a Kazuki, corriendo desesperado lejos de ahí, no miraba al frente, solo pasaba de largo a todos golpeando hombros y chocando a todos. Observo por poco un callejón estrechó y oscuro, no dudo en girar y dar al interior, jalando a Kazuki contra su pecho. Ambos respiraban agitados, abrazados y agotados por la carrera que dieron.

— Algún día — hablo Toi —. Nos reiremos de esto

— Pronto no será — dijo Kazuki, intentando recuperar el aliento.

— Kazuki, debes ir con Enta

— Estoy pensando palabras inapropiadas para expresar mi odio ante esa idea — manifestó Kazuki.

— Debes hacerlo — expreso Toi con seriedad —. Y debes prometer que no harás ninguna locura — dijo Toi.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Solo prometemelo! — se exasperó Toi, Kazuki se sobresalto, más asintió y levanto su mano derecha extendiendo su dedo meñique. Toi observo el dedo de Kazuki con extrañes.

— Haremos la promesa del dedo chiquito — explico Kazuki —. Debes entrelazar nuestros dedos — Toi obedeció, imitó la acción de Kazuki y sujetó con su meñique el de Kazuki —. Está es la promesa del dedo chiquito, al romperla mil agujas comerás

— Eso suena horrible — Toi arrugó el gesto con desagrado.

— ¡No juzgues mis maneras de hacer funcionar las cosas! Ya te dí mi palabra de no hacer nada mientras esté con Enta, ahora es tu turno — señaló Kazuki.

— ¿De que? — pregunto Toi.

— Júrame que serás felíz — señaló Kazuki —. Que sonreiras hasta el último momento — Kazuki se veía muy serio al pedir aquello, Toi no veía el fin de aquella petición, más decidió hacerle caso a Kazuki.

— Te lo juro.


	5. Capitulo cinco

— ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre tal disparate?! ¡¿Son dementes?! — Keppi, cuyo semblante estaba lleno de marcadas venas, se encontraba bramando furioso a los jóvenes. Al regresar, Kazuki y Toi se hallaron con la molesta sorpresa de que Enta había llegado con Keppi a delatar su pequeña huida.

— ¡Perdóneme! ¡Ha sido culpa mía! — dijo Toi —. Me lleve a Kazuki aún cuando no lo deseaba — Toi se inclinaba, no mostraba vergüenza pero si frustración. Kazuki también estaba inclinado mientras pedía perdón a lo bajo.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — le miro de reojo, para ponerse recto —. Yo he ido con el por qué quería ¡No me han obligado a nada! ¡Por favor, perdóneme a mí y no involucre a Toi en esto!

Keppi dió rudos pasos hasta los chicos, para confusión de Enta y Toi, fue Kazuki golpeado con una vara de madera directo en la espalda para luego recibir una bofetada. Kazuki se quedó hecho piedra en el suelo, teniendo el recuerdo de su infancia fresco y cuando erraba era castigado de la misma manera grotesca.

— ¡Kazuki! — exclamó Enta — ¡¿Pero por qué le ha pegado a Kazuki?!

— Kazuki no pudo haber sido obligado a nada — aclaro Keppi —. Es imposible que en manos de Kuji hiciera algo contra su voluntad — levanto la vara nuevamente, se veía estremecedor ante los atentos ojos de Enta y Toi. Deseando detener esto de una vez por todas, Toi se levantó y sujeto a Keppi del brazo y hombro.

— ¡Ya no lo haga más, por favor! — pidió Toi —. Kazuki no planeaba escapar, todo fue idea mía desde un comienzo. No es su culpa sino mía, si llega a sospechar que miento para encubrir a Kazuki aún así pido su castigo — decretó lleno de seguridad —. Yo amo a Kazuki, y quería llevármelo porque me enteré de que Enta Jinnai sería su Danna, el mismai Kazuki me dijo que aceptaría la oferta y por ello idee llevármelo — un silencio pesado se presentó en el despacho de Keppi tras la confesión de Toi. Kazuki estaba llorando en el suelo siendo incapaz de moverse para detener a Toi o hablar en su defensa, siquiera gimoteaba, las lágrimas no paraban de desbordarse de sus orbes rojos.

Keppi sujetó el brazo de Toi, para llevárselo fuera del despacho donde lo llevo al segundo piso al cuarto de Akane, ahí, la mujer se levantó de su puesto intrigada al recibir la vara y al ver cómo Keppi pone al joven frente de ella.

— Tu verdugo no seré yo, sino ella — señaló Keppi a Akane —. La maestras de aquel a quien aseguras amar, no me corresponde a mi impartir un castigo pero Akane es apropiada para decidir cuántas veces serás azotado.

— ¿Gran señor? — Akane observa la vara y luego a Toi, intentando unir cabos con lo que había escuchado de parte de Keppi.

— Tu pupilo será enviado con Enta, que se convertirá en el Danna de Kazuki. Más Toi a buscado intervenir con ello, dime Akane ¿Cómo responderas a eso? — Keppi explico rápidamente, mirando a Akane con ferocidad. La mirada de Akane se lleno de amargura y frialdad, apretaba los dientes mientras la ira hervía en su sangre ante una tormenta de remembranzas que le costaban el peso de su caminar.

Toi no supo que pensar cuando la vara fue elevada y el primer golpe llegó a su espalda, no creía que el segundo le atino más cerca del primero y con más fuerza, el tercero rompió un poco su ropa. Uno tras otro, los golpes llegaban a su espalda con pesadez, Akane no mostraba piedad al momento de azotarlo llena de rabia. Keppi en algún punto dejo la habitación, Toi pudo percibir el momento en que sus pasos fueron a la puerta y la deslizo para irse sin más. Los golpes de Akene era tremendos, resonaba el chasquido contra su espalda mientras la mujer soltaba gruñidos de histeria, Toi cerro los ojos mientras aprieta los labios esperando porque todo acabará, parecía eterno cada golpe, como si los segundos se dilataran a años que no acabarían pronto. Golpe tras golpe, Akane soltaba alguna maldición o chillaba llena de enojo, Toi no entendía lo que decía hasta que menciono algo raro, fue difícil para sus oídos captar aquel sonido tan complejo que parecía casi escupido entre los sollozos de Akane.

— ¡Boudewijn!

Se estremeció ante la pronunciación escupida de aquello, no sabía que significaba, pero parecía causar dolor en Akane. Descargaba ese peso tan trágico sobre Toi a modo de castigo, como si aquello le aliviará.

En cierto punto, Akane se había quedado sin energías y solo buscaba recuperar el aliento entre jadeos forzosos. Dejo caer la vara de madera, para ella misma caer al suelo entre lamentos y lágrimas, acorralada en las memorias que embargaban su ser. Toi cojea hasta la salida, tambaleándose y permitiendo privacidad para Akane.

Fuera, Kazuki estaba frente de su habitación esperando con impaciencia. Al verle, Kazuki dió zancadas hasta él para servir de apoyo al desgastado Toi. Se notaba que la había pasado mal.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Akane fue muy ruda? — acarició la cabeza de Toi intentado brindarle alivio, más el joven negó, como si realmente nada hubiera sucedido.

— Me encuentro bien — confirmo Toi pese a que era mentira, pues sin el cuerpo de Kazuki sirviendo de soporte era probable que se caería — ¿Tu cómo estás? — ante el gesto de Kazuki, supo que no estaba bien.

— Mañana Enta me vendrá a buscar — dijo como si fuera la mayor carga que pudiera llevar —. No me vieron más nada, estoy bien — aún al decir aquello, Kazuki estaba lleno de amargura que Toi distinguió con facilidad.

— Kazuki, no te pongas así — Toi llevo su mano a la mejilla de Kazuki, ahí estaba, ese contacto tierno que le hacía agitar con brusquedad. Kazuki estaba enamorado de como la mano tosca y astillada de Toi era tan suave al momento de tocarlo, como si fuera algo preciado. Kazuki frunció el entrecejo.

— Me prometiste que serías felíz, así que no lo olvides, se felíz para que esté tranquilo — recordó Kazuki — ¿Esto te haría feliz? — pero Toi no contesta aquella pregunta, sino que se aferra más a Kazuki.

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazando al otro en un intento de rememorar cada momento junto mientras Kazuki le permitía paso a Toi a su cuarto, estando ahí, Kazuki permitió que Toi se recostara para ponerse a su lado. Estaban uno al lado del otro, Kazuki palpa el suelo en busca de la mano de Toi, al dar con ella la toma y entrelaza sus dedos; un pequeño sonrojo se pinto mientras Toi regresaba el gesto e intento disimularlo al girar su rostro.

— Quisiera que este día no de acabará — confesó Kazuki en voz baja.

— No sigas lamentandote, me vas a contagiar la desdicha — Toi, que había logrado oír a Kazuki, respondió secó.

— Pero, esto no es lo que quiero — refutó Kazuki para ver a Toi, que espero a que Kazuki le dijera algo más se mantuvo en silencio, apretó el agarre. La ilusión de irse nuevamente pero esta vez no volver era tan bella que deseaba cumplirla con toda su alma, sabiendo que era imposible de quedaba de ese modo: como una tonta ilusión.

Al darse cuenta, la noche había caído, seguían ahí tirados y en algunos momentos Toi se quejaba de dolor.

— No has atendido tu herida — dijo Kazuki, sabiendo mejor que nadie que aquella vara de madera ocasionaba aberturas en la piel. Casi nunca era empleada, pero cuando Keppi la tenía en mano era de temer, Kazuki solo tuvo una ocasión de degustar la sensación dolorosa de la vara: accidentalmente dejo regar el té sobre un cliente de su madre, el hombre estaba histérico y después de abofetear a Hanako se fue asegurando que no volvería jamás. No sabía quién estaba más enojado, si su madre o Keppi, pero el resultado fue un severo castigó para Kazuki.

— No es grave — asegura Toi.

— Eso no es verdad, llevas quejándote un rato — Kazuki, que llevaba todo ese tiempo acostado y sin moverse, tomo su tiempo para sentarse y estar más cómodo. Miro a Toi, le obligó a girarse con pequeños empujones y le desvistió dejando expuesta la espalda del chico, arrugó el gesto al ver la espalda de Toi. Las heridas estaban en rojo vivo, abiertas y con sangre seca esparcida aunque le pareció más entretenido ver las pequeñas pecas que decoraban los hombros de Toi.

— No son tan graves, pero si son muy dolorosas — contempló Kazuki, lamentando la suerte de Toi. Akane se había esmerado en destrozar la espalda de Toi a punta de golpes —. Tengo algunas hiervas medicinales, espera un momento — Kazuki se puso de pie con lentitud, se sintió un poco mareado al estar parado y tuvo que extender sus brazos para no caer de bruces, camino hasta su cómoda y saco unas hierbas que reservaba, generalmente las hacía crema para los dolores de cadera después de atender a algún cliente. Puso las hierbas en un mortero y las molio, así creo una pasta verdosa oscura que uso sobre la espalda de Toi que se quejaba e intentaba retener los gritos al apretar la mandíbula.

— ¿Debo ser más suave? — pregunto Kazuki preocupado.

— No, solo que realmente arde al contacto — explico Toi.

— Está medicina solo aliviará el dolor y regenera más rápido la piel ¿Quieres que te vende la herida?

— No, sería molesto después — Toi declinó la oferta.

— Los doctores son muy negligentes, si te confías terminarás en manos de uno y quién sabe que te haría — refutó Kazuki con amargura.

— No iré con ningún doctor, no tengo dinero para ello — dijo Toi, Kazuki uso más fuerza en la herida de Toi, haciéndole chillar — ¡Kazuki! — le miro enojado.

— Eres un auténtico desconsiderado — se quejo Kazuki regresando la mirada altiva —. Podría morir de angustia por tí y probablemente lo pasarías con alcohol ¿No? ¿Al menos te das cuenta de lo mucho que me preocupo por ti? — Toi miro a Kazuki esta vez con calma, que se veía enojado y cansado. Toi lamentaba no poder hacerle sentir más que insatisfacción a Kazuki, que ya de por sí tenía muchos problemas sobre sus hombros.

Uso las palmas de sus manos como apoyó para poderse sentar, se acomodo con dificultad para quedar frente a Kazuki que se mantenía con la vista baja y un gesto vacío. Toi no era atrevido, pero tenía coraje; reunió todo el que pudo para sujetar el rostro de Kazuki y por una vez en los cinco meses que han pasado juntos ser el quien tomara iniciativa plantando un beso corto en los finos labios rosa claro de Kazuki. El sabor de la boca de Kazuki sin maquillaje era un poco diferente, más llano y desabrido de lo que podía imaginar.

Para su impresión, Kazuki no respondió con efusividad el beso sino que se mostraba más suave que de costumbre. Eso permitía experimentar un nuevo sabor que tenía un color diferente, una textura sólida, un aroma fresco. Era algo desconocido, llamativo y atrayente que casi los arrastraba en picada a una zona burbujeante para ellos dos, dónde los movimientos se daban sin pensar y los sonidos eran melifluos, sus nombres ardían y se tatuaban en los extremos de sus cuerpos en un suplicó. Parecía la utopía que tanto ansiaban, mostrándoles una larga vía para recorrer.

— ¡Kazu-chan! — como si reventaran una esfera de cristal contra el suelo, el ambiente romántico se perdió y los jóvenes; que están en una posición comprometedora, con Kazuki sobre el regazo de Toi y sus brazos rodeando los hombros del más alto; solo fueron capaces de chillar atemorizados y apartarse. Haruka, que había pasado toda la tarde junto con las demás Kamuros practicando cualquier arte, observaba la escena impasible, para exhalar con cansancio —. Kazu-chan, no veo inconvenientes en que tengas está clase de acercamientos con tu pareja. Pero pido, encarecidamente, que tengas en cuenta que me gustaría que se respetará el hecho de que compartimos recamara. Dormiré con las demás Kamuros en otro cuarto entonces — Haruka se retiró imperturbable. Así, dejo solos a los dos jóvenes que estaban ruborizados y con el corazón en la garganta luego de aquello. Volvieron a sentarse uno lejos del otro, mirando a otro punto con las caras rojas.

Kazuki se abstuvo a la idea de decir algo como "así jamás tendremos sexo", pues por el rostro de Toi supuso que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza aquello. Una carcajada se presentó por parte de Kazuki, llamando la atención de Toi.

— Que remedio contra esto — suspiró irritado. Toi parpadeo incrédulo, para sacudir la cabeza y ponerse de pie como si nada, carraspeando la garganta incómodo mientras los ojos rojos de Kazuki le seguían.

— Me retiró — dijo Toi, Kazuki asintió. Toi estaba por salir más Kazuki llamo su atención con una fuerte tos fingida, Kazuki le tendía su kimono. Toi se miro, percatandose bastante tarde de que estaba sin ropa, exclamó apenado para corre hasta Kazuki y arrebatarle su vestimenta y colocarsela rápidamente. Ahora vestido, si pudo irse despidiéndose con vagancia, dejando a Kazuki riéndose solo.

A la mañana siguiente, puntual como se esperaba: Enta apareció, Keppi acompaño a Kazuki hasta el joven, no fue una despedida conmovedora solo Kazuki agradeciendo los cuidados y pidiendo paciencia con Haruka. Haruka, que debía permanecer en la casa, observaba desde la entrada como Kazuki pasaba junto con Enta la gran muralla gris que rodeaba solo el perímetro de la casa del Kappa; Haruka estaba triste ante la despedida, más no lloró y solo se limito a observar como Enta sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras llevaba a Kazuki de la mano.

Haruka tenía más curiosidad de como estaría Toi, pero convenientemente, Mabu informó que Toi estaba enfermo y que descansaría por hoy. Haruka sabía que no estaba enfermo, el día anterior se veía muy sano, pese a los golpes de su espalda no parecía padecer ningún mal; pero sabiendo que nada le pasaba a Toi, decidió no comentar nada siendo conciente de que no la estaba pasando bien.

Mientras que en la pequeña morada de Lacayos, Toi observa desde la puerta a medio cerrar a Kazuki montarse en una carreta con Enta para irse. Por un segundo, los ojos de Kazuki rodaron hasta la casa de madera observando con calma el lugar, no apartó la mirada hasta que la carreta se alejo completamente ahí.

Un mes después.

Enta la estaba pasando mal, no podía negarlo. La epoca de paz para un reciente samurai sin casta como él era absurda, completamente inapetente; no porque la guerra llamará su atención, sino porque los recursos que podía tener por su daimyō se veían recortados. Para los samurais, en la actual Edo, las cosas se estaban desorganizadon ante la estricta jerarquía que los había organizado tanto tiempo con el ingreso reciente de inmigrantes y las puertas al salvaje mundo occidental abiertas ante los curiosos ojos nipones. Los comerciantes, que pertenecían a la clase medía del país empezaban a acumular fortunas al ver que atendía cada necesidad de los más ricos y los precisos volaban prácticamente, los samurais estaban perdiendo su tiempo como guerreros y ahora solo se les veía por las noches en los teatros disfrutando del licor y las mujeres.

Enta se preocupaba de haber errado en su elección, debió seguir los pasos de su cuñado y no empeñarse en pertenecer a la casta más alta que ahora representaba menos de un cinco porciento de la población a nivel nacional. La mayoría de los samurais estaban desempleados y derrochando su dinero en banalidades, buscando un señor al que servirle; Enta era afortunado, un daimyō de baja categoría le recibió y le permitió entrenar con su otro guardián, un samurái ya mayor que también se encontraba a su servicio, con ello pudo ser adoptado para convertirse en un joven aprendiz y ser un samurai sin casta. La más baja categoría, casi deshonrosa, pero seguía siendo el segundo punto más alto de la pirámide social, después de los Daimyō y el Shōgun.

Enta invirtió bien su dinero, comprando un hogar y sacando a Kazuki de la casa del Kappa tal como había soñado desde que lo conoció. Pero, pese a que tenía todo lo que había deseado de joven, no se sentía feliz.

Quería creer que su malhumor se debía a la falta de licor, pero el odiaba aquella bebida que solía beber con su señor. Más bien, el motivo estaba relacionados estrechamente con su soñado duo dorado: Kazuki desde que llegó a la casa que él le mostraba con tanto orgullo, se veía marchito, en todo el recorrido el cuerpo de Kazuki parecía casi colapsar en medio de la tristeza; no podía entender como Kazuki al apenas llegar a un cuarto se aventó contra el suelo y ahí quedó toda la tarde sin hacer más nada.

Pero poco a poco, Kazuku parecía aceptar su nueva vida. De mala gana, era evidente en su rostro, pero lo hacía, generalmente no hablaba, sino que de enfocaba en tocar la biwa o el koto todo lo que le permitiera el día y las velas que iluminaban la noche ¡Incluso había aprendido a tocar el charumera! Un instrumento que tanto había despreciado y ahora le dedicaba horas de empeñó.

Enta no podía entender el afán de Kazuki por tocar cualquier clase de instrumentos, bailar todo lo que pudiese y leer tantos poemas como quisiera; parecía absorto de todo, frustrado de cosas que no entendía y que solo podía descargar a través de su talento cultivado meticulosamente. Enta era incapaz de entender que Kazuki evitaba a toda costa aburrirlo, buscando cualquier escusa para hacer algo sumamente vibrante que llamara su atención.

Kazuki vivía en una preocupación eterna en medio de sus noches en vela ¿Que pasaría si Enta quisiera acostarse con el? Sus tripas se revolvieron con aquella idea que se le hacía tan inadecuada, le daba escalofríos solo imaginarlo o siquiera mencionarlo. No podía verse a si mismo saciando el deseo sexual de Enta que fácilmente podría ser su hermano o hasta su padre en situaciones dadas, podía sentir el amargo líquido espeso subir de la boca de su estómago hasta la garganta y atascarse ahí.

Manteniéndose ocupado con caligrafía y música, Enta parecía no querer molestarlo y le dejaba ser, también estaba a su favor que Enta salía toda la tarde excepto los domingos y los lunes. Estaba cómodo con su nuevo estilo de vida, más no contento.

Su mente dolía divagar en Toi y preguntarse que estaba haciendo el chico, que comería, a quien atendería, estaría cuidando a Haruka, Keppi sería muy duro con él; miles de cuestionamientos que le atormentaban humedeciendo sus ojos. Y para su terror, había días raros en los que fantaseaba de más con Toi, su imaginación volaba tan lejos que llegaba a verse sin ropa debajo del cuerpo del otro acabando con temblores eléctricos y una erección entre las piernas. Kazuki vivía aterrado, pues jamás le había ocurrido algo como aquello por solo pensar en alguien, atendía sus necesidades en el patio, dónde Enta no le escuchará y ahí meditaba los motivos por los cuales reaccionaría de ese modo tan morboso, más no encontraba motivos para que su cuerpo se viera tentado de tal modo.

Kazuki estaba claro que a veces los hombres sufrían erecciones como parte de su naturaleza, lo que le asustaba era que las sufría por imaginarse a su mismos en brazos de otro chico. Le gustaba Toi, eso estaba claro, pero no creyó que fuera a tal extremo. Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y se dejó caer para recortarse en el suelo, sacudió las piernas mientras se quejaba de cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar: su encierro, Enta, el estúpido y sexual Toi ¡Todo eso era un dolor de culo y pene tremendo!

Kazuki dejo de hacer su pequeño berrinche, sintiéndose extremadamente solitario en medio de la habitación con aromas frutales. Quería irse, Enta en varias ocasiones le recalcó que está era su casa y podía hacer lo que le placiera, pues en eso momentos la idea de marcharse era lo más placentero que se me podía ocurrir.

Estoy solo

Kazuki observo el techo, no era para nada especial ni bonito; más bien era rústico; le parecía la cosa más entretenida del universo como si fuera oro. La habitación empezaba a oscurecer, el sol se escondía dándole la bienvenida a la sombría noche que traía consigo el gélido brillo de la luna menguante y la delicadeza de las estrellas.

Cómo las algas que flotan sobre el mar.

Extrañaba a Haruka, su dulce voz y su olor a mandaría, sus brillantes ojos púrpura que se ven opacados por la seriedad que se difería de su edad, su cabello de tono castaño claro que era tan sedoso. Quería volver a ser regalado por el menor a causa de su imprudencia, que le corrigiera cuando comía muy aprisa, que le cantará cuando estaba de buen humor ¿Cómo había podía dejarlo abandonado? Sabía que a Haruka no le importaba, le había dicho que no se preocupara, aún cuando eso era imposible.

Que son arrancadas, que se pierden ante el movimiento del mar.

Le preocupaban las demás cortesanas, jamás se acercó lo suficiente a ellas, su trato era meramente cordial dónde se saludaban y conversaban trivialidades o cosas sobre sus clientes –porque el cotilleo siempre es divertido–, pero nunca había visto a dichas mujeres con sonrisas tan amplias como las que mostraban al molestar a Toi, algunas incluso se ruborizaban mostrando una conducta impropia de prostituta experimentadas como ellas eran. Sentía haber puesto ranas en la cama de Yuki, que estaba seguro solo estaba cegada por los celos que le causaba tener tan poca popularidad y la preocupación de ser degradada a hashi; el alguna vez también se dejó llevar por esa angustia. Le daba pesar saber que ellas seguirían atrapadas en Yoshiwara.

Voy a dejar que el mar me llevé a un nuevo rumbo.

Quería saber cómo estaba Mabu, la mejor acción que Kazuki creía haber hecho fue tomar el lugar de Mabu como cortesano disfrazado; el frío hombre no demostraba su gratitud y alivio, lo escondía con excelencia tras la máscara de indiferencia que solía traer; podía ver qué Mabu tenía algo con ese otro hombre con el que siempre compartía risas y conversaciones, Reo era una persona muy amable y haría lo que fuera por Mabu.

Rezando por llegar a un lugar mejor.

Sara y Keppi eran todo un caso, no sentía rencor por su patrón pese a que lo golpeó; lo tenía merecido; intento enfocarse en todo lo bueno de él. Solo pensaba en que era alguien divertido y fácil de sacar burla. Sara en cambio, fue como una madre, poseía una serenidad envidiable, aunque a veces parecía estar dormida en los laureles pero no quita el hecho de que siempre le trato con amor.

Deseo que ahí estés tú, para salvarme.

Al pensar en Toi, los sentimientos de confrontaban y le generaban espasmo de emoción. Una pequeña sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro, ojalá no haya muerto en manos de Keppi y Mabu.

Llévame a tierras verdes, dónde todo es paz.

Quería morir, odiaba estar vivo sabiendo que no sería feliz jamás. Pero prometió ser prudente, se lo prometió a Toi y lo cumpliría por él mismo. No valía la pena quitarse la vida cuando nunca le trato mal, Kazuki era conciente de que montaba mucho drama, ahogándose en un vaso con agua. Tampoco podía sumarle la culpa a Enta, que su único anhelo era cuidarlo y había hecho lo imposible para sacarlo de la casa del kappa siendo ese el deseo que siempre tuvo, Enta era un amigo valioso al que le agradecería toda la vida por su amabilidad, por aguantar a alguien como él.

Si moría ¿Que haría Toi? Kazuki era conocedor del pasado de Toi; era probable que una vez muriese, Toi fuera a Osaka en busca de su hermano mayor del cual se había separado por un accidente ¿Chikai seguiría en Osaka esperando por Toi o se habría movilizado para buscarlo? Se preguntaba que pensaba Toi al respecto.

¿Cómo se vería Chikai? ¿Se parecería a Toi? Y si de verdad se parecía a Toi ¿Tío se vería en algún futuro como Chikai? Ojalá Chikai fuera guapo y de fuerte genética, así Toi sería guapo a futuro. Eso estaría bien.

Rió con aflicción, giro sobre su cuerpo quedando de costado observando el ancho y largo de la recamara: era amplia y simple, había un futon extendido dónde fácilmente podía recostarse si se arrastraba, un biombo cuya decoración era en su mayoría eran grullas que sobrevolaban un lago, las puertas como en cualquier casa eran corredizas y se mantenían cerradas, sus instrumentos estaban todos apilados en una esquina de la habitación como si ya no fueran utilizables, y una mesa de té. Pero había un detalle especial, había una puerta que daba al pórtico tracero permitiendo mayor facilidad de contemplar el patio, Kazuki mantenía la puerta cerrada pero cuando estaba solo solía abrirla y así ver el jardín: el césped perfectamente podado, con un camino de piedras que rodeaba un árbol alto, arbustos pequeños sin flora que estaban cerca de los muros y hasta una banca dónde poder reposar bajo la sombra del árbol.

En aquel jardín predomina el verde dandole un aire natural, más a Kazuki no le agradaba tanto como el jardín del esposo de Otone. Observo con desgano la puerta, que se encontraba tan cerca pero tan lejos esos momentos, podía arrastrarse para abrirla y observa la luna desde el suelo ya que estaba tan aburrido y la compañía del astro nocturno le alegraba un poco: por algún motivo le recordaba a Toi.

Kazuki se pregunto porque la luna de le asemejaba tanto al chico, tal vez el delirio de verlo ya lo hacía pensar que Toi estaba en todo. Pero detallandolo, podría ser una conexión simbólica: la luna era tan pálida y fría, con una luz rebosante de tranquilidad que llenaba el ambiente silencioso de la noche, poseía manchas que se dispersaban por toda su superficie de forma curiosa y pese a su acercamiento a la tierra jamás podría alcanzarla.

— Lo sabía — musitó Kazuki —. Me estoy enloqueciendo — cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo lleno de furia, lágrimas se escurrían sin permiso algo que no le agradaba, estaba cansado de llorar y estar estático ante sus problemas sin embargó no sabía que más hacer para mejorar su situación.

Reunió toda la energía que pudo para ponerse en pie, sus movimientos eran el único sonido que pertuba el ambiente tácito. Sus pasos era pesados, sentía que sus pies eran atados por cadenas que le arrastraban hacia atrás, con lentitud corrió la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín, la noche era gélida con una densa capa de niebla esparcida por el suelo dándole un toque melancólico al lugar.

Kazuki dejo que sus pies abandonaran las getas, ya no tenía necesidad de usar las que eran altas y de madera oscura, ahora podía ponerse unas normales que le hicieran más fácil caminar; camino recto hasta quedar en el medio del jardín, dónde todo se sentía tan vacío, el espacio parecía expandirse y todo a su alrededor de alejaba dejándolo en un cúmulo de suelo abandonado del resto de la construcción.

¿Por qué habían tantos muros en Edo? Las grandes casas eran siempre divididas del resto de haciendas por las paredes grisáceas, Kazuki se acostumbro a ver aquellas construcciones de bloques de concretó; entendiendo que formaban parte de la rígida cultura en la que se había criado.

Inhaló, el aire tenía una fragancia sutil a hierva y también a...

Abril sus ojos con sorpresas, volvió a inhalar profundo en busca de aquel olor tan familiar.

Menta, sudor, cuero y hierbas fuertes.

Relamio sus labios que se sentían secos, su garganta estaba atorada en su propia saliva y una extraña emoción invadió su pecho al percibir el olor de Toi, aquello era insólito para sus sentidos.

— ¡Estás demente Kazuki! ¡Absolutamente loco! — golpeó con sus puños su cabeza lleno de rabia, mordió su labio inferior. Un golpe tras otro vino, se golpeó la frente, la parte de la izquierda, la derecha, la nuca y el centro en busca de acomodar sus pensamientos; pues su cerebro le jugaba una broma muy desagradable al hacerle creer que Todo estaba cerca.

— ¡Oye, Kazuki! ¡Deja eso! — Kazuki soltó un respingo al escuchar aquella voz, era Tío definitivamente. Más Kazuki no lo creía, seguro estaba demente, era probable que en la noche se le derritió el cerebro y lo expulsó por la nariz en medio de sus mocos; Toi estaba lejos, en Yoshiwara, la zona impenetrable del placer y el olvido.

— Kazuki, estás loco ¿Acaso fumaste? — se preguntó a si mismo como si fuera a contestar a su propio ser con hacer la pregunta a lo alto. Debía dormir, eso tenía que hacer, el debía...

— ¡Kazuki! — giro su rostro, encontrando a Todo sobre el muro, una pierna colgando en el interior del terreno mientras la otra era subida, tenía una cuerda atada a la cinturas y se veía agitado — ¡Kazuki, maldición, te estoy llamando!

— ¿Toi? ¿Kuji Toi? — pronunció sin poder creerlo, veía a Toi balancearse sobre el muro mientras gritaba. Su cuerpo se movió sin aviso en dirección hasta el muro donde Toi estaba montado y se aventó al suelo al momento que Toi caía. El cuerpo de Toi aterrizó contra el suyo, sacándoles un quejido a ambos al momento de sentir el golpe.

Ambos quedaron un par de minutos en el suelo quejándose en medio del dolor.

— ¡Ah! ¡Cómo duele caer así! — Toi se sentó, miro a todos lados confundido — ¿Kazuki?

— ¡Ah! ¡Toi...! — al mirar abajo, Toi noto que estaba sentado sobre el pecho de Kazuki, que ya le estaba costando respirar mientras todo daba vueltas y se ponía borroso.

— ¡Kazuki! ¡Oh por Dios! — se levantó rápidamente para ayudar a Kazuki a sentarse y que pudiera recobrar la compostura — ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Toi! — Kazuki se lanzo a brazos de Toi, ignorando el punzante dolor en su cráneo. Lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, acurrucando su cuerpo en el de Toi mientras llanto de alegría se le escapaba. Tío correspondió al abrazo, sonriendo sutil — ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? — pregunto Kazuki sin poder creerlo, estaba seguro que del otro lado del muro vivía otro samurai.

— Créeme, no deseas saber... — más el celo fruncido de Kazuki le dió a entender que no se quedaría con la incertidumbre, sacándole un jadeo a Toi —. Te lo contaré cuando estemos fuera de la capital.

— ¿Perdona? — Kazuki parpadeo sin comprender.

— Vine a secuestrarte — dijo Toi extendiendo la cuerda, que en realidad estaba amarrada a algo del otro lado del jardín, la jalo dos veces tensandola y verificando su firmeza. Asintió seguro al ver que no de rompería fácilmente —. Bien ¿Nos vamos?

— Toi, yo no lo puedo creer — balbuceó Kazuki, para darle un golpe en el hombro a Toi que se quejó — ¡Tardaste demasiado!

— ¡Perdona ¿Si?! ¡Pasaron muchas cosas y debía esperar el momento adecuado! Incluso ahora, tengo el cuello amenazado — Kazuki no protesto más, en cambio, miro en varias direcciones antes de regresar sus ojos a Toi.

— ¿Que pasará si no funciona?

— Traje el plan de respaldo — del interior de su kimono Toi saco un kaiken, cosa que dejó a Kazuki mudo. Kazuki cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, contemplado el doble filo del cuchillo con terror.

— ¿Piensas matar a Enta? — sollozo Kazuki, podría ser insoportable pero aún así era su amigo de la infancia. Toi se extraño.

— ¿Qué? No — Kazuki suspiró aliviado con la respuesta —. Llevo una carta conmigo dónde explico, entre comillas, porque te secuestre; si algo sale mal, me suicidare y la culpa será toda mía.

— ¡Mejor mata a Enta! — Kazuki estaba por arrebatarle el cuchillo a Toi, que levanto el brazo para evitar aquello.

— Hace un segundo estaba por llorar por la idea de que muera, Kazuji.

— ¡Cambie de parecer cuando pensé la posibilidad de que tú murieses! — saltaba en un intento de alcanzar el cuchillo, más Toi lo alejaba de él con cada salto.

— Kazuki, deja de decir esas tonterías — suspiró Toi, Kazuki infló sus mejillas —. Si nos apuramos, nadie muere.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Si — Kazuki sonrió, observó con desgano el alto muro de concretó. Tomo aire y suspiro.

— ¡Vamos!

Para escapar, Toi escaló el muro con los pies descalzos y al llegar a lo más alto de lanzo y esta vez, aterrizó con maestría sobre su rodilla recibiendo menos impacto.

— ¡Ahora tú! — exclamó Toi desde el otro lado del muro, Kazuki observo con contrariedad el muro. Era tan alto y él tan pequeño, la cuerda al tacto era muy áspera por lo que era probable que lastimar sus manos, jaló con fuerza la cuerda verificando por si mismo que resistiera; me asustó un poco escuchar un crujido del otro lado del muro —. ¡Oye! ¡¿Que estás haciendo que parece que romperlas la cuerda?! — Toi se sintió un poco nervioso mientras Kazuki estaba ofendido ¿O sea que pesaba más que Toi? Chasqueo la lengua mientras apretaba la cuerda y empezaba a escalar; el vuelco que dieron sus tripas no fue normal al cambiar de perspectiva, su ángulo inclinado le marea y pronto sentía un temblor recorrerlo aunque no sabía si era por el frío o el temor.

Nuevamente sintió el crujir de la cuerda, trago en seco apresurando el paso, logro que su mano derecha alcanzará el borde del muro, la uso para hacer fuerza y ascender, logró encaramar su pierna derecha y ambos brazos mientras soltaba quejidos mientras estaba en la parte más alta.

— ¿Kazuki? — Kazuki sintió que los colores lo dejaban al momento de escuchar a Enta, el joven estaba en medio del jardín aún vestido con sus ropas de trabajo y peinado samurai sosteniendo una lámpara con la vela a medio consumir. Se miraron unos segundos — ¿Que estás haciendo ahí arriba? — Enta miraba la cuerda que seguía extendida a lo largo del muro, Kazuki apretó los labios para girar su rostro y ver a Toi que estaba expectante a sus movimientos.

— Perdón — musitó para tomar la cuerda y lanzarse sobre Toi, no estaba seguro si se disculpaba por saber que caería sobre Toi o porque dejaba a Enta con el alma destrozada. Toi logro atrapar a Kazuki, que estando del otro lado del muro distinguió que la cuerda estaba amarrada con doble nudo al tronco de un árbol que hay estaba.

Toi le tomo de la mano y rodearon la casa pasando por un estrecho que había entre el muro y el hogar, llegando al patio frontal, Toi abrió la gran puerta de madera con suma facilidad.

— ¿Cómo? — le pregunto Kazuki.

— Nunca cerraron — Toi sonrió un poco al responder.

Al salir, fueron recibidos por Mabu, dos kamuros que Kazuki reconoció como las asistentes de Yuki, Haruka y el palanquin. La atención de Kazuki estaba en Haruka, el cuál le miraba fijamente, sin poder creer que realmente Kazuki estaba ahí.

— ¡Haruka! — extendió sus brazos en dirección al pequeño, que corrió a abrazarlo. Kazuki estrecho con fuerza a Haruka, que lloraba inconsolable en brazos de Kazuki.

— Menos mal, te trajo a salvó — Haruka podía sentir su alma tranquila al momento que su cuerpo choco con el de Kazuki para abrazarlo con cariño, estaban juntos nuevamente.

— Será mejor que se apuren — dijo Mabu, Kazuki le miró con melancolía, Mabu acaricio la cabeza y rostro de Kazuki recordando cuando esté era pequeño —. No los quiero ver en Edo jamás — Mabu le mostró una amplia sonrisa, los labios de Kazuki temblaron antes de, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreír mostrando sus negros dientes —. Cuando salgas de la ciudad, asegura de despintar tus dientes ¿Si? Tu sonrisa es preciosa.

Las pequeñas Kamuros se despedían con energía de los tres mientras alzaban sus brazos y saltaban como nunca. Toi, Kazuki y Haruka se alejaban a paso rápido gracias a la falta de calzado, llegaron a una esquina donde una carrera pequeña que era atada a un caballo les esperaba. Kazuki no se atrevió a preguntar de dónde la habían sacado, pues reconocía el tallado en la madera de uno de los burdeles que había en Yoshiwara.

Subió a la parte tracera junto con Haruka, que tenía una mueca de nerviosismo.

— Estoy asustado — confesó Haruka.

— Igual yo — respondió Kazuki.

— Creo que me he hecho pipí encima.

— Por favor, ahora no — se quejo Toi llendo al frente y comodandose para conducir.

— Haruka, no te preocupes — consoló Kazuki llevando su mano a la cabeza de Haruka, acariciando los cabellos del menor con gentileza —. Toi nos protegerá.

— No es verdad, cuidare de Kazuki porque no tengo opción — responde Toi para señalar a Haruka —. Pero realmente no te quiero ver a tí.

— ¡Toi! — chilla Kazuki con enojo, Haruka hizo un puchero.

— ¡Tampoco quiero su cuidado! — se cruzó de brazos orgulloso —. Yo podré con mi propio peso, también protegeré a Kazu-chan.

— Haruka, no tienes porque hacerlo.

— Si debo — aseguro Haruka —. No puedo dejarte en manos de un extraño, yo cuidare de tí ¡Seré tu ángel guardián! — dijo con convicción, Kazuki le miro con sus ojos brillando en felicidad y orgullo.

— Está bien, entonces.

Antes de darse cuenta, la carreta se estaba movilizando y cuando el sol estaba saliendo, los jóvenes habían salido de Edo.

— Kazuki, toma — Toi le pasó a Kazuki el kaiken que preparo como un recurso extremo.

— ¿Para que me lo das? — pregunto Kazuki observando el doble filo del cuchillo.

— Creo que es apropiado que te deshagas de algo — Toi señaló su cabeza, Kazuki inconscientemente llevo su mano hasta sus mechones largos de cabello, que por el ajetreo se habían salido del peinado de chongo que llevaba. Kazuki pensó en lo irónico que sería ponerle fin a su vida de cortesano al usar aquel cuchillo que generalmente era usado para el suicidio, metafóricamente hablando ¿Sería asesinar a su yo actual? ¿Eso planeaba? Desligarse de la casa del kappa al abandonar sus largos cabellos castaños oscuros, olvidar que alguna vez fue el objeto de deseo de hombres morbosos y contraídos.

Algo muy significativo.

Soltó su cabello, Haruka tenía los ojos en él, Kazuki le pasó la liga que solía usar. Sonrío para luego, tomar su cabello con la mano derecha y pasar con fuerza el cuchillo, eso fue la primera vez, ya teniéndolo corto tomo los mechones y los acomodo para que se vieran más cortos; los hilos de cabello eran llevados por la suave brisa del verano. Pronto, tenía un peinado disparejo y corto.

— Kazu-chan, te ves terrible — comentó Haruka con una sonrisa.

— Tu también te verás así — Kazuki le pasó el cuchillo, al entrar en contacto con los dedos de Haruka el cuchillo salió volando hacia atrás al ser tirado por el pequeño, que sonreía alegré al haberse desecho de aquella arma.

— No planees darme esa cosa — bufo Haruka con una sonrisa deprimida, Haruka tomo su cabello y usando la liga de cabello de Kazuki recogió el propio en una coleta alta dejándolo a la altura de sus hombros —. No fue hecha para más que arrebatar almas — musitó. Kazuki no cuestiono nada, de algún modo entendía la perspectiva de Haruka y la respetaba. Se giró a ver a Toi.

— El viaje a Osaka será largo, deberías empezar a contarme lo que ha pasado — dijo Kazuki.

— No, no iremos a Osaka — contesto Toi, consta que consternó a Kazuki.

— ¿Cómo dices? — pregunto incrédulo Kazuki, en su mente lo más lógico era ir a Osaka, dónde Chikai le dijo a Toi que le esperaría hace ya tres años atrás ¿Acaso Toi no deseaba ver a su hermano mayor?

— Tenemos que hacer un recado en Nagasaki — aclaro Toi.

— ¿¡Nagasaki?! ¡Eso es un mes de viaje, Todo! — expreso Kazuki su preocupación — ¿Que es tan importante para ir allá primero — a Kazuki no le cuadraba, Osaka quedaba vía a Nagasaki, podía con mucha facilidad pasar primero por Osaka en busca de Chikai y luego ir a Nagasaki.

— Que debemos reducir el tiempo de viaje a Nagasaki, verás, no de cuánto tiempo tarde en pudrirse — Toi saco, nuevamente, del interior de su kimono una pequeña caja. Kazuki empezaba a preguntarse si es que el joven podría alguna bolsa escondida en el interior del kimono o por lo menos un bolsillo.

Kazuki tomo la caja con duda, Haruka veía insípido la escena.

— ¿Al final lo has traído? — Haruka lo pregunto, más sonaba receloso al decirlo. Al abrir la caja, Kazuki casi la dejaba caer por culpa del espanto que le generó ver un dedo cortado depositado cuidadosamente.

— Toi ¿Esto que significa? ¿De dónde lo has sacado? — Kazuki quería llorar, era un dedo femenino, la uña estaba limpia y arreglada, era delgado y largo probablemente haya ocupado el puesto índice en la mano del portador, parecía tener un corto tiempo en la caja porque aún no tenía moscas, gusanos o mal olor.

El silencio reino por parte de Toi y Haruka, inquietando aún más a Kazuki que no podía soportar la tensión del aire; ya no era el fresco de verano que movía su cabello sino la tormenta del aproximado otoño que le atoraba la garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

— Verás, todo comienza hace seis días en la casa del Kappa — empezo a relatar Toi, atrapando la atención de Kazuki —. Con el suicidio de Akane-dono.


	6. Capitulo seis

Una semana antes del rescate de Kazuki.

Toi admitía, cada vez que le preguntaba si extrañaba a Kazuki, asentía silencioso y continuaba sus labores; sus compañeros habían intentado animarlo dándole alcohol y comida o simplemente contando chistes, pero no faltaba el lengua larga que mencionara a Kazuki de la nada en un comentario tipo "¡Claro, Kazuki y tú hacían esto...!" O "A Kazuki le encantaba tal cosa" y el buen ambiente creado se demolía por completo.

Las cortesanas, por otro lado, se dividían en dos bandos; algunas le recriminaban no haber impedido la ida de Kazuki –como si él hubiera podido hacer algo– mientras otras intentaban animarlo o no mencionar el tema. Akane estaba en el primer bando, actuado de forma pasiva; siempre le miraba por un rabillo de ojo, reprochando su falta de acción en silencio; pero tras los ojos de la enojada Akane había algo más que no lograba entender, un remordimiento oculto que parecía matarla lentamente.

Keppi y Sara no decían nada al respecto, ambos estaban muy ocupados intentado resolver la crisis que había por la falta de clientela y el ascenso al favoritismos de parte de las Geishas; sin mencionar que habían perdido exclusividad con la partida de Kazuki, que atraía a clientes particulares, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Mabu parecía triste, últimamente estaba muy torpe y se obligaba a comer cualquier cosa. Reo intentaba frenarlo, alegando que no era bueno para su cuerpo que viniera de ese modo y que se enfermaría, más Mabu hacía caso miso y seguía comiendo.

— Que caso tan serio — se quejo Reo con Toi al ver a Mabu tragando fideos. El rostro pálido de Mabu cambiaba de colores constantemente; de verde a azul, de azul a morado, de morado a rojo y de rojo a verde nuevamente; una muy clara mala señal —. No sabe cómo más descargar su preocupación — suspiro Reo.

— El realmente quiere a Kazuki.

— Es prácticamente su hijo — se burló Reo —. Mabu es peor que una madre, recuerdo que cuando llevaba a Kazuki a pasear con Sara-chan, Mabu siempre me gritaba que era un inconsciente al llevármela así.

— ¿Sara también?

— Si, a ella le encanta pasear en carreta y se aprovechaba de Kazuki para salir con más libertad; aunque Keppi y Hanako les terminaban regañando por irse sin permiso. Esos días eran todo un caso — se burló Reo. Toi envidiaba al hombre frente a él, que siempre sonreía como si nada malo ocurrirá a su alrededor y contagiaba el optimismo que desprendía.

— Suenan como recuerdos agradables — pronunció Toi con una sonrisa pequeña, Reo le miro con seriedad.

— Oye, oye, oye — Reo llevo una mano a la cabeza de Toi, revolviendo sus cabellos oscuros —. No te fuerces a sonreír, no es agradable — luego del comentario, Reo fue con Mabu y se sentó a su lado, dándole dos palmadas en la espalda con esa carismática sonrisa suya.

Toi regreso dentro, en el camino de encontró a Yuki que le miro despectiva.

— Se siente raro verte sin tu perro guardián — comento, Toi se detuvo para escucharla por lo que Yuki continuo —. Aunque sin su presencia, no encuentro motivos para intentar molestarte —. Yuki era particular, tenía un largo cabello rubio llegando a blanco y ojos de un marrón tan oscuro que se asemeja al negro, por ello su única ventana expresiva era su sonrisa sínica.

— Tampoco lo harías si estuviera — recalcó Toi, Yuki chasqueo la lengua rememorando las pequeñas bromas que Kazuki le jugó: ranas en el futón, sus getas mojadas, su maquillaje que ardía...

— Ese idiota — hablo entre dientes, continuo su camino para hallarse con un cliente habitual: un joven samurai que descarga sus frustraciones en alcohol y la buena compañía de las cortesanas.

Toi miro de reojo hacia atrás, la orgullosa Yuki entraba a una habitación mientras fingía una sonrisa y mostraba un tono más dulce en su voz al saludar.

— Kuji-kun — el suave llamado de una Kamuro me alertó, reconoció a la pequeña como una de las ayudantes de Akane —. Akane-dono lo requiere — Toi se estremeció, después de tres semanas siendo crudamente ignorado por Akane finalmente la mujer le enfrentaría. Toi no sentía miedo, eso era demasiado, era más bien intranquilidad.

La Kamuro guío a Toi hasta la habitación de Akane, al quedar frente la puerta corrediza la pequeña se inclino para retirarse no antes sin anunciar que Toi estaba ahí. Toi fue quien abrió la puerta.

La habitación de Akane era mucho más amplia que la de Kazuki, por alguna razón también estaba desordenada con todos los kimonos que tenía a su disposición regados por el suelo, platos apilados sobre la mesa donde Akane escribía algo. Toi se intrigo bastante al ver que Akane escondía su mano izquierda entre sus piernas.

— Pasa y cierra la puerta — llamo Akane, Tío obedeció, entrando hasta queda a una distancia de un metro de Akane.

— ¿Para que me necesitaba? — Akane deslizó una caja pequeña y rectangular sobre la mesa, pasandosela a Toi; debajo de la caja había una hoja de papel doblada en tres partes.

— La nota es para ti, más no debes leerla hasta después de mañana — comento Akane —. En la caja hay un recado que debes hacer.

— ¿Dónde desea que la lleve? — pregunto Toi toma do ambas cosas, observando la pequeña caja fijamente.

— Nagasaki — respondió Akane, Toi pensó que era una broma, espero a que la mujer se riera o le dijera otra cosa. Akene le miró de reojo — ¿Necesitas saber algo más?

— Perdone mi ignorancia, pero pensé escuchar que dijo Nagasaki — contesto Toi — ¿Podría corregirme?

— No hay error, quiero que vayas a Nagasaki, en la bahía hay una isla artificial llamada Dejima a la cual debes infiltrarte y buscar a alguien que te deje anotado para obsequiarle esto — aseguro Akane, para el completo desconcierto de Toi.

— Es un mes de viaje, con suerte tal vez solo veintiocho días — señaló Toi.

— Entonces es mejor que te apures a marcharte — dijo Akane como si nada.

— ¿Por que iría a Nagasaki? — preguntó Toi. Akane bajo el pincel con el que escribía, miro a Toi impavida.

— Porque es mi voluntad — a Toi le tomo desprevenido aquella contesta, más no contradijo. Le observo fijamente, hasta que Akane regresa su mirada al papel. Toi supo que no tenía caso y que aquella labor que le encomendaron debía ser cumplida si o si.

— ¿Cuando quieres que vaya?

— Mientras más pronto mejor.

Toi, ya con la idea de ir le gustará o no a Nagasaki, se inclino para retirarse y suspirar cansado. Aquello era increíble, pasaba de recolector de heces a mensajero.

Pensado detenidamente, el ascenso le venía como anillo al dedo.

Tras su salida y un día normal, pudo ir a dormí tranquilo. La mañana siguiente fue especialmente diferente, al levantarse, descubrió que Mabu no los levanto temprano al estrellar algo metálico contra el suelo tantas veces como fuera necesario para despertarlos a todos, de hecho, todos estaban alegres por su despertar tan tranquilo y automático; pero Toi estaba extrañado ¿Que podía tener a Mabu tan entretenido para olvidar despertarlos con esa característica rudeza?

Fueron a hacer sus labores, Toi preparaba las palas para ponerse a trabajar más en medio del camino noto un disturbio entre los pasillos; las cortesanas por alguna razón caminaban tan rápido como las altas getas le permitieran, acompañadas de un bullicio casi imperceptible rodeandolas. El escándalo silencioso podría ser generado por una agitación en la planta superior, pues ahí se dirigían las cortesanas ansiosas con rostros angustiados.

— ¿A dónde vas Kuji?

— Recordé que debo ir a hablar rápidamente con Akane-dono — inventó una escusa que no era del todo mentira, subió con velocidad para llegar al segundo piso donde había un tumulto de damas que no paraban de murmurar y las pequeñas Kamuros lloraban desconsoladas. Entre las cabezas de las niñas, Toi distinguió a Haruka al cuál de acerco para preguntar qué pasaba, sin embargo antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta Haruka salto a abrazarlo.

— Ha pasado algo horrible — sollozo desconsolado.

— ¿Que ha sido? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? — Toi miro a las mujeres que estaban aún en lo suyo, observando fijamente el interior de la habitación de Akane.

— Akane-dono se suicidó — hablo entre gimoteos, Toi se quedó pasmado. La idea era abstracta, una completa aberración; apenas ayer la había visto tan sana y natural; ahora le confesaban que Akane estaba muerta. Toi no sabía cómo expresarse, si preguntar o lamentarlo.

No sé sentía en especial dolido, pero tampoco se sentía bien. Era una molestia en la planta de su pie y la punta de sus dedos que le dejaban inquieto, una sensación bastante nueva, le causaba cierta intriga los motivos que tendría Akane para quitarse la vida pero no consideraba oportuno preguntar.

— Di algo — musitó Haruka, temblando bajo sus brazos. Toi no sabía que decir, cualquier cosa sonaba más en su cabeza en esos momentos.

— Yo no encuentro como expresarme ni como consolarte — Toi fue honesto con Haruka, que apretó el agarre de sus manos contra la tela del kimono de Toi. Sin saber que hacer para darle alivio a Haruka, quiso imitar a Kazuki acariciando la cabeza del más bajo e intento mostrar una sonrisa, Haruka se vio perturbado por el extraño gesto de Toi que se notaba doloroso.

— ¿Que es eso? No hagas esa expresión tan horrible, me das miedo — expresa Haruka tras un escalofríos. Toi arrugó el gesto.

— Perdona, quería verme como Kazuki para hacerte sentir más agusto — hablo Toi —. Pero no soy como el, así que es probable que se haya visto mal.

— Dió miedo — Haruka limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaban para sonreír vagamente. Haruka de aparto de Toi, fue con las otras Kamuros que comenzaban a sentirse más serenas.

Toi en cambio, se abrió su camino entre las mujeres que estaban presentes. Descubrió que Mabu estaba ahí, eso explicaría porque no despertó a nadie en la mañana, al verlo, Mabu frunce el entrecejo.

— ¿Que haces acá?

— Vine a ver a Akane, aunque me parece que algo paso.

— Puedes verlo con facilidad — Mabu miro tras de Toi, las inquietas Oiran estaban murmurando algo, formando especulación sobre Akane para lograr comprender su decisión. Más nada tenía sentido para ninguna.

Dentro de la habitación, Keppi seguía sujetando un rollo de hoja que Akane había dejado con sus voluntades, a su lado estaba Sara; leal como siempre; llorando la perdida de Akane. Keppi se mantenía serenó ante, aunque en realidad se sentía apenado por el suceso.

El cuerpo de Akane se halla en el suelo, sus muslos estaban atados por una cinta dorada que probablemente se usó de adorno para el pelo en algún momento, su kimono no era el característico rojo vivo que solía vestir sino uno de color azul oscuro sin detalles; era más para hombre que para una refinada dama como ella; había un charco de sangre seca debajo de su cuello que se extendía hasta su espalda; la sangre provenía de la abertura de su cuello que se veía profunda. Lo más horrible era ver a la mujer al rostro, Akane siempre se mostró estoica, más en esa ocasión habían lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y sus ojos secos estaban perdidos en el techo, sus labios estaban separados permitiendo ver su cavidad bucal y había perdido el poco maquillaje que usaba en los ojos aquella ocasión.

Toi sintió profundo asco al presenciar aquel cuerpo sin vida, el asco de entrelaza y expande con la sensación apesadumbrada que plantaba en su pecho. Un remolino de ideas llegaban ¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento? ¿Que pensó antes de morir que le dejo aquella expresión? Toi ojeo el cuarto, el brillo del filo del cuchillo era distinguible al otro lado del cuarto a dos metros de Akane por decir algún aproximado.

A su cabeza se vio la escena, como si fueran dibujos que relataban la verdad del acontecimiento: podía a ver a Akane, imperturbable como siempre, la mujer se quitaba el lazo del cabello y lo usaba para atar sus muslos y no morir con las piernas abiertas –como si importará, pues vivió toda su vida abriéndolas para todo mundo–, luego, tomar aquella arma de doble filo y rajar su cuello de extremo a extremo, el dolor agonizante le llevo a caer y soltar el cuchillo que se acabó por deslizar por el suelo hasta su actual posición; incapaz de gritar, solo podía retorcerse en dolor mientras el charco de sangre se formaba bajo de ella, pronto, su cuerpo no pudo más y cedió, extendiendo sus brazos y muriendo casi al instante en segundos que parecieron horas.

No obstante, a Toi le constaba que aquello solo fue parte de su imaginación y que no era seguro lo que vio en su mente. Imaginar aquello le causó un hueco en alguna parte de él, no podía identificar que zona de su cuerpo se vio más afectada ante aquel pensamiento tan detallado pero casi le dió para caerse.

— Kuji — Mabu le sujeto de los hombros al verlo tambalear. Toi tuvo que llevar una mano a su boca para retener las náuseas que tenía presentes —. Se fuerte, esto no es algo que amerite un desmayó. Sería peor para todos los presentes.

— Ella está muerta.

— Si, lo está — aseguro Mabu —. Pero todos acabaremos así, solo adelanto el proceso inevitable.

— ¿Por qué?

— Aún no lo sé, el señor no acaba de explicarlo.

— No ¿Por qué tú no estás afectado? — Toi muro a Mabu, que ante la pregunta abrió su boca para luego desvíar la vista.

— La verdad, nunca tuve una relación estrecha con Akane-dono, ella tampoco me simpatizaba demasiado. Verla en ese estado me genera decepción más que nada — explicó Mabu —. No logro empatizar con su decisión o entender que la llevo al extremó de la soga, pero, tampoco creo querer hacerlo. Personalmente, prefiero mantener la cabeza fría a tener que fingir dolor e infundir más pánico — las palabras de Mabu sobaba crueles pero lógicas, Mabu tenía un punto por más inhumano que el se viera en esa situación. Pero ¿De que le servía inestabilizarse sabiendo que el era fundamental? Por algo estaba ahí parado, sería probable que al apenas hallar el cuerpo, al primero que hubieran recurrido fuera a Mabu porque era confiable para todos.

— Mabu-san — Toi tomo la mano de Manu, buscando algún apoyo —. No me siento triste por ella, pero me da bastante repudió.

— Si, porque este es el cuerpo humano en su auténtica forma: representante suciedad, fealdad e incluso algo transitorio. Los humanos nos vemos de este modo tan desapetecible al no tener vida, parecemos abandonados y eso genera mucho asco, hasta lastima en algunas circunstancias — Mabu no limitó su lengua, hablo como se sentía porque no sabía que otra cosa decir. Mabu era de pocas palabras e insensible en ocasiones, Reo siempre le recriminaba si falta de tacto. Mabu veía que aquél defecto, más como una virtud, le hacía sentir firme en el suelo, estaba al tanto que no a muchos le agradaba aquella insensatez, pero tampoco le interesaba saber a quién le parecía bien y a quien no.

Toi miro a Mabu, su mirada era inexpresiva en lo que cabía.

— Akane-dono me pidió algo ayer, quería que fuera a la bahía de Nagasaki. Dijo que ahí había una isla donde debía encontrarme con una persona y dejarle algo en su nombre — Mabu de vio sorprendido, más con un poco de reflexión entendió todo. Se levanto y fue hasta el cuerpo de Akane, Keppi no pudo detenerlo, pues Mabu camino firme hasta ella y levanto una de sus manos: faltaba el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Keppi observo aquello con furia y tristeza.

— Entonces eso fue... — musitó Keppi, observó a Akane, esta vez con cuero desprecio. Tomo aire y suspiro, ahora no parecía importarle —. Estás voluntades son solo una fachada, el auténtico deseo de Akane lo debe tener alguien más — a Toi le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar la carta de Akane —. No voy a pedir que me las den, solo aviso que es libre de cumplirlas, sin inmiscuir a la casa del Kappa y sus trabajadores, con respecto al cuerpo... — miro el cadáver de Akane para luego ver a Mabu —. Se que esto es desagradable, pero lo dejo en tus manos — dijo Keppi.

— Cuente conmigo para esto — responde Mabu sin mayor complicación.

El cuerpo de Akane acabaría como el de cualquier prostituta que acaba muerta por cualquier enfermedad, abandonado en alguna fosa dónde se apilaban los cadáveres hasta su putrefacción.

Para la noche, todos estaban enterados de aquello. Las kamuros de Akane organizaron un pequeño altar para Akane, dónde llevaron acabo oraciones y diferentes peticiones por el alma de Akane, para que encontrará el camino a la luz infinita. Toi asistió, pero solo para confesarle a las Kamuros que Akane le dejo aquella carta y recibiendo miradas curiosas.

— ¿Puedes leerla? — pregunto una, la cara de Toi enrojeció y desvío la mirada apenado.

— Es muy complicado — musitó, la mayor de las kamuros se levantó y fue hasta Todo, extendiendo su mano para que le diera la carta. Toi no rechisto, le pareció perfecto que las más pequeñas escucharán, pues todas las niñas de la casa del Kappa e incluso algunas Oiran estaban presentes, todas espectantes a la lectura de la carta.

Joven y querido Toi:

Esto es duro de explicar, pero debo rogarte por el bienestar de Kazuki; para que lo busques. A lo mejor me guardas rencor lo que te hice, lo lamento bastante, más en ti ví la imagen distorsionada de un hombre que amé alguna vez.

Nuevamente perdona, no quise descargarme en ti. Pero cuando me di cuenta, solo pensaba que Kazuki acabaría como yo: abandonado, miserable, enojado consigo mismo por sus decisiones...

Eso me causaba gran angustia.

Pero si algún día me perdonas, entenderás que los adultos hacemos cosas en nuestra juventud de la que nos arrepentimos. La lección de buda es aprender a olvidar y así alcanzar la paz, pero ¿Acaso no es más fácil hablar y dejar que el viento arrastré las palabras? No puedo dejarlo pasar, así qué entiendo que tú no dejes pasar mis acciones.

Kuji Toi, a estas alturas ¿Crees que Kazuki siga vivo? Yo alguna vez prometí cosas que no cumplí, di te hace sentir tranquilo que Kazuki te jurase cualquier cosa, entonces deberías reconciderarlo: soy su maestra, así que alguna vez le enseñe algo que me deja en vela todas las noches.

"Si eres infeliz, es mejor no estar vivo"

Por ello intenté hacerlo feliz todo lo que pude, aunque creo que jamás logré algo tan palpable como lo que tú hiciste.

No quiero ser la heroína, mi muerte se da meramente por mi egoísmo. Pero tampoco quiero irme sabiendo que Kazuki está llorando; es un quejumbroso, así que no dudo que lo este haciendo.

La razón por la que te pido ir a Nagasaki, es para que penetres la isla artificial donde habitan extranjeros y ahí, lances la caja que te di al mar; mi esperanza es que las olas lleven mi dedo índice a un lugar mejor, así una parte de mi estará dónde quiero que llegué.

Nagasaki es mi tierra natal y la isla, llamada Dajima, es el lugar donde halle mi primer amor: Boudewijn es un holandés que conocí hace siete años atrás, cuando ofrecía mi servicio por allá, tras su ida por razones políticas, escapé e un intento de dejarlo ir.

No sé cómo, pero un día cualquiera, escuché a una cortesana de bajo estatus hablar de él. Ella al parecer provenía de Nagasaki igual que yo.

Si lo encuentras dale la caja y sino, que es lo más seguro, lanzala al mar que es mas realista que buscar a un don nadie ¿No? Si llegas a ir, si logras entrar, si logras cumplir mi deseo; ya sea lanzando el dedo al mar o entregándoselo como un obsequio a mi primer y único amor; si logras llevar a Kazuki, que es como un hijo para mí, te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Hasta una futura vida, dónde si el todo poderoso Buda lo permite seré feliz al lado del hombre que amo.

Un prolongado silencio se creó entre los presentes. Yuki se levantó sacando de lugar a todos ahí e importunando el silencio.

— Que asqueroso — pronunció con rabia —. Tanta cursilería me da náuseas, esperaba más de la tan honorable Tayū. Aunque no creo que haya sido tan noble como decimos — se dirigió a la salida mientras hablaba —. Pues todas seguimos siendo prostitutas.

Yuki se retiró, dejando un sabor agrio en el paladar de los presentes. Toi no la determinó, me pareció bastante sosa la presencia de la Oiran en primer lugar, por más refinada que sea su forma de hablar la mujer solo era capaz de escupir veneno. Estaba más concentrado en las voluntades de Akane, pues le dejo un piquete de ansiedad al mencionar la posibilidad de que Kazuki falleciera en las mismas circunstancias.

Acabado los procesos fúnebres de Akane, cada quien fue a su dormitorio con el peso del frío sobre ellos tras aquél ritual de despedida. Toi iba con la cabeza baja, reflexionando aquello mientras basila sobre su postura. Estaba seguro que lo mejor para Kazuki era continuar su vida sin él, Enta lo cuidaría bien, aunque el temor que le generaba la testaruda forma de ser de Kazuki no era normal.

Diablos, los sentimientos encontrados le dolían.

Para completar el episodio de preocupaciones, Mabu le esperaba frente del cuarto con la caja de Akane en mano. Al verlo, se giro para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Esto es de Akane? — Toi rodo los ojos hacia arriba, contemplando por un rabillo de ojo a Mabu —. Perdona por inmiscuirme en tus cosas, pero realmente lo necesitaba hacer, estabas muy raro hoy.

— Pensé que sabía disimular — suspiro Toi.

— Entonces — Mabu pregunto, Toi asintió como repuesta —. Y dime ¿Qué será lo que harás?

Toi no lo sabía, el realmente no tenía idea que le depararía el mañana y eso le ponía nervioso; no tener el control de pequeñas cosas y que de la noche a la mañana ocurrieran tantas cosas era abrumador. Tío admitía con desgano que detestaba el día que nació, este mundo era asquerosa desde cualquier ángulo y nada le ha salido bien. Sin embargo, le daba más nerviosismo el futuro de Kazuki, no de veía incluído en aquel panorama y eso le ponía furioso y deprimido a la vez.

— Debo cometer una locura, pero no quiero ser frenado.

— Al contrario — dijo Mabu —. Y se cómo cumplirla.

Al día siguiente, Yuki caminaba de regreso a su habitación después de un agotador día de trabajo. Se veía agobiada en el camino, pues uno de sus clientes distinguió entre su cabello claro más canas sobresaliendo, eso le dejaba un mal favor de boca ¡Ni siquiera había llegado a la treintena para tener canas! Y para colmo, el cliente se burló de ello, de la exagerada reacción que tuvo, como su gesto de desfiguraba en horror y la manera frenética en la que busco entre sus mechones aquella dichosa cana.

Había pensado ingenuamente que sus males acabarían con la ida de Kazuki, más parecieron empeorar con el fallecimiento de Akane. Le constaba que no se llevaban bien, apenas y de trataban, pero de algún modo le había perturbado el final de la mujer que desesperada por no tener el amor que tanto añoraba; una banalidad considerando su trabajo; se arrebató la vida.

— ¡Yuki-dono! — sintió como su columna de estremecía ante el llamado, le causó desagrado ver tras de sí a Toi acompañado de Mabu. Recomponiendo su postura, Yuki de mostró inexpresiva al momento que Mabu y Toi se pusieron frente a ella; manteniendo una distancia de un metro más o menos de ella.

— ¿Me necesitaban? — pregunto soberbia, Toi se inclino.

— Necesito un favor de usted, señora.

"Señora", que forma tan desagradable de referirse a ella. Era verdad que entraba entre las mayores de la casa pero tampoco era tan mayor. Arrugó el ceño, no supo si por el desagrado que le causó el apelativo o porque Toi le quería pedir algo.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Es urgente?

— Necesito que este viernes me lleve con usted a la casa de Samurai al que sirve — Yuki se vio confundida por la petición tan poco usual.

— ¿Quieres ser parte de mi caravana?

— No señora — nego Toi —. Quiero escapar, pero necesito ir al lugar donde usted va.

— Yuki-dono ¿Sabe usted dónde está Kazuki, no? — una ráfaga de recuerdos llenaron la mente de Yuki ¡Ah! Claro, hace dos semanas menciono que mientras iba a casa de Touya; el samurai joven al que brindaba entretenimiento en la parte más ostentosa de la capital; distinguió a Enta en la calle que le seguía a la casa de Touya.

— Si, es verdad — afirmó. No de le olvidaría la cara de tonto que llevaba está mientras cargaba una bolsa donde presumía había algún obsequio para Kazuki; se notaba en la cara de Enta.

— ¿Queda cerca de la casa de Touya-dono?

— Son prácticamente vecinos, está vive una calle antes...

— Por favor, déjeme ir para hursupar a Kazuki.

Yuki sintió la sangre subir hasta sus mejillas, en un notorio sonrojo que se extendió hasta sus orejas. Yuki balbuceo entorpecida por la declaración tan rara de Toi, pero logro formular con decencia lo que necesitaba decir.

— ¡Por dios! ¡¿A qué extremos planeas llegar por otro hombre?! — exclamó —. Eso es por completo irracional, tan ridículo que da tristeza.

— Eso lo sé — confronto Toi —. Pero ya no tengo nada que perder, nada que ocultar. Por favor ayúdame, luego jamás te volveré a molestar.

Yuki no quería involucrarse, cuando Keppi se enterará enloqueceria. No sentía ganas de discutir la racionalidad de Toi, tampoco por lo que quiso darse la vuelta e irse, siendo lo más sensato.

Un fuerte golpe en el suelo, le hizo detenerse para ver sobre su hombro. Casi se cae de espalda al ver a Todo tirado en el suelo, en reverencia, mientras suplicaba por su ayuda. La imagen se le hizo lastimera, bastante defraudante a lo mejor, por un segundo se le partió el alma al ver a Todo suplicando. Se acercó al muchacho con zancadas veloces para ponerle una mano en el hombre.

— Ya párate — recriminó —. Te ves patético, un hombre de verdad no debe postrarse a suplicar.

— Pero ¿Que clase de hombre soy si no pude hacer nada por la persona que más me importa?

Yuki no empatizo con los sentimientos de Toi, más bien, le dejo una sensación insatisfecha. Fue bastante incómodo, no encontraba como arreglar aquello con palabras, consolar a Toi iría contra todo lo que espera y dejarlo así le lastimaba por mera lastima.

— Solo ponte de pie, mantén la compostura y no me hagas arrepentirme.

Yuki prometió cooperar, solo pedía cambio no volver a verle la cara en lo que restaba de semana. Pues no sabía cómo podría mirarlo después de aquello.

Llegado el día, para que Toi pudiera pasar: Yuki entro a la casa de Touya, dónde se dió la labor de emborrachar al samurai y mantenerlo entretenido con música y baile.

— ¡Hey! — Mabu llamo y guió a Toi hasta la callejuela, dónde Reo estaba con una carreta y caballo. Toi casi de desmaya cuando Reo confesó que de lo arrebato a un borracho.

— ¡Se meterán en problemas! — grito Toi.

— No pasa nada, lo deje casi muerto en borrachera — aseguró Reo juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar como una señal de seguridad.

— Reo, no estás ayudando — advirtió Mabu al ver el rostro de Toi perder el poco color que poseía.

— Tranquilo, solo amanecerá con dolor de cabeza... Y tal vez náuseas; pero nada grave, lo aseguró.

Para cuándo quiso darse cuenta, paso de casi caer desmayado en angustia por la idea de llevarse una carreta robada a estar sereno escalando una pared. Y al abrir sus ojos, estaba sobre el blando cuerpo de Kazuki, llevándole de una alegría tan grande que no supo cómo nombrar

Kazuki de había prometido no llorar más, que ya nada valía lágrimas ahora que finalmente obtenía la libertad que le fue negada hace ya varios años. Y aún así, acabo en llanto, abatido por la perdida de Akane; lágrimas que jamás derramó por su madre las dejo caer sin restricciones al saber que Akane no volvería a ver otro amanecer.

Haruka buscaba brindarle apoyo con un abrazo, mientras Toi intentaba concertarse en el caminó si éxito alguno. Kazuki no podía parar de llorar por más que deseará, por más que quisiera hacerse creer que ahora Akane estaba en un lugar mejor, pero nada podía ayudarlo, todos los pensamientos le lastimaban como garras que se encajaban en sus brazos para deshacerse de la piel.

— Akane... — lloró, abrazo la pequeña caja contra su cuerpo sintiéndose impotente. La caja tenía el mismo olor que el perfume de Akane, que con lentitud se desvanecía en el aire; siendo reemplazado por la fragancia pura de la naturaleza.

— Kazu-chan — Haruka no tenía idea de que hacer para aliviar el peso emocional que le causaba a Kazuki la ida de Akane, la tayū no era una simple mentora que había tomado al travieso Kazuki: era la madre de Kazuki en lo que había de la palabra; ella lo abrazo, le dió calor, le educó, ella estuvo siempre a su lado.

— Perdón, quería ser más fuerte pero sigo siendo tan estúpido — limpio sus lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos —. No puedo parar de llorar cuando no hice nada, no pude frenar a Akane. Si tan solo me hubiera quedado...

— Te equivocas — Toi hablo —. Ella quería esto precisamente porque no estabas cerca; jamás lo haría contigo cerca. Akane-dono espero demasiado para esto, tu no hubieras podido evitarlo — Toi hablaba si estar seguro, pero era lo que pensaba y no dudaría en compartirlo —. No debes victimizarte echándote el peso de la culpa, no vas a conseguir más que hacer que el recuerdo de Akane y su lazo sea amargó.

Kazuki, que hace unos segundos estaba destrozado, encontró tranquilidad ante las palabras de Toi. Las lágrimas caía calladas, ya no agonizantes, manteniendo respeto por el ambiente que de había aligerado. Kazuki inconscientemente llevo la mano a su cabello acomodando un corto mechón tras su oreja en vano, pues este regreso a su posición inicial al instante; sonrió con pesar.

— Es verdad — comento Kazuki, Haruka suspiros tranquilo al ver cómo Kazuki recuperaba el aliento —. Jamás olvidare mi conexión con Akane — observo la caja con pesadumbre, más la dejo aparte para no tener que aferrarse más a la agonía que sentía; solo por un segundo deseo que la caja se perdiera, a su vez que deseaba llegar pronto para cumplir con el deseó de Akane.

Haruka, que noto la tensión que Kazuki tenía por culpa del contenido de la caja, la tomo cuidadosamente y la mantuvo a una distancia cercana a el. A su vez, sonrió con cierta malicia para comentar con fingida inocencia:

— ¡Toi-kun ama a Kazu-chan y lo grito por toda la casa del Kappa en varias ocasiones! — ante aquello, Toi se vio atrapado en pudor que le fue difícil ocultar mientras Kazuki mostró una sonrisa ligeramente burlona.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Es verdad, no?!

— ¡Claro que no! — respondió Toi.

— Pero si recuerdo claramente, Toi — contesto Kazuki —. "Yo amo a Kazuki ¡No soportaba la idea de que se fuera con Jinnai!"

— ¡No dije eso!

— Es que fue hace un mes, casi no recuerdo pero fue más o menos así.

— ¡Por dios, que no!

— No debes avergonzarte Toi-kun, este es nuestro círculo de confianza — aseguró Haruka.

— Solo que, se abusa de esa confianza — recalcó Kazuki.

Kazuki y Haruka molestaron un rato a Toi, que estaba consumido en vergüenza y quería ser tragado por la tierra. Y para su infortunio, Kazuki y Haruka le molestaron con el tema hasta llegar a Osaka, dónde los mencionado se vieron más interesados en explorar el nuevo entorno que dedicarse a molestar a Toi.

— No se alejen demasiados, les recuerdo que no tenemos permisos de movilización así que si nos atrapan estaremos en muchos problemas — les advirtió Toi, más Haruka y Kazuki ni le determinaron, estaban más concentrados en los olores fuertes de comida que en otra cosa. Toi lamento no haber llevado mucho dinero, pues veía el poco que tenía acabado en proximidad —. Iré a comprar suministro para algunos días, tomen esto y no lo...

Antes de acabar la frase, Kazuki ya le había arrebatado las pocas monedas de cobre que podían darse el lujo de derrochar –aunque en su situación, no era precisamente recomendable–. Toi observo con doloroso asombro a Kazuki y Haruka salir como almas llevadas por el diablo, atraídos por el exquisito olor de un puesto de comida.

Toi no hubiera querido acabar en Osaka, era el peor lugar para pararse, más Kazuki y Haruka empezaba a quejarse demasiado de lo poco que les agradaba las galletas dirás de los vendedores ambulantes que hallaban en el caminó y que deseaban comida de verdad; habían pasado varios pueblos ya, y Osaka era el próximo no tuvo más remedio que detenerse ahí para complacer el capricho de sus acompañantes ¡Llevaban apenas una semana y media de viaje y se supone que hasta Nagasaki es un mes aproximado de viaje! ¡Jamás llegarían a este pasó de liebre dormida!

Tío sabía que no debía comprar más que agua y frutas, no podían detenerse a cocinar porque ninguno era hábil en dicha capacidad. Por lo que le fue fácil comprar lo que llevarían, aunque para su desconcierto, entre la multitud de personas vio algo que le dejo sin aliento.

Quiso creer que el cuerpo de Chikai a lo lejos era nada más que una ilusión, que aquello fue producto del delirio que le causó tanto estrés; era demasiado coincidente que viera a su hermano cuando era lo que menos deseaba en esos instantes, pero casi pudo vislumbrar la silueta de Chikai.

Sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a marcharse, le traía más sabor de boca quedarse más tiempo en Osaka; necesitaba irse pronto. Busco con la mirada a Kazuki y Haruka, que estaba divirtiéndose con unas masas blancas, suaves y pegajosas a lo lejos mientras mastican, ríen alegres contagiando el sentimiento de felicidad. Toi lamentaba tener que cortarlos.

— Kazuki, Haruka — llegó a su lado, los mencionados le ven sonrientes, dos rostros estaban iluminados en felicidad cosa que le hacía a Toi el trabajo de regresarlos a la carreta más difícil de lo que imaginaba —. Debemos irnos pronto.

— ¿Ahora? — se quejo Haruka, sintiendo que el tiempo fue reducido en exceso ¡Apenas había disfrutado de estirar las piernas! Por más que hizo pucheros para que Kazuki le apoyará y de quedarán un poco más, este solo suspiró para ver a Toi e ignorando la intensidad de los ojos púrpura de Haruka.

— Está bien.

Toi agradeció con un sopló la colaboración de parte de Kazuki, pues Haruka no pondría oposición si era Kazuki quien estaba bien con la ida. Haruka se mostró bastante decepcionado, deseaba explorar más Osaka y hasta deseaba quedarse a pasar la noche, pero no fue capaz de refutar. En silencio se montaron en la carreta y se fueron de Osaka en silencio.

Haruka, cuyo estómago estaba repleto, se vio tumbado por el peso del sueño. Se permitió dormir sobre las piernas de Kazuki, mientras esté a acariciaba su cabeza enternecido. Kazuki levanto la vista sin parar de acariciar la cabeza de Haruka; observo con profunda desolación a Toi, que parecía algo perturbado desde que salieron de Osaka; llevo su mano hasta el hombro de Toi y le brindo una sonrisa gentil. Toi no logro hacer mucho con el gesto, solo le miró un poco.

— ¿Ha pasado algo allá? — pregunto Kazuki intranquilo, Toi no supo su contarle o reservarse aquello. Lo reflexionó bastante, contando los pros y contras de decirle a Kazuki; sabía que lo primero que haría Kazuki era exigirle que regresarán, creyendo ciegamente en la posibilidad de poder hallar a Chikai. Más Toi no estaba tan seguro de poder encontrarlo entre ese tumulto de personas; supuso que si intentaba mentirle, Kazuki en algún punto de enteraría de la verdad y se enojaría. Así que decidió ser honesto.

— Creí haber visto a Chikai...

— ¿A tu hermano mayor? — respondió Kazuki con fascinación, Toi asintió — ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! ¡Rápido! Dale la vuelta a la carreta, aún podemos hallarlo — Toi sonrió rodando los ojos al escuchar al enérgico Kazuki asegurar que aún tenían tiempo para buscar a Chikai. Kazuki había apartado con cuidado a Haruka para apoyar sus manos sobre el borde de la carreta y balancearse, jalando bruscamente de la carrera como si de ese modo la hiciera girar.

— Kazuki, no estés histérico.

— ¡Muy tarde, estoy histérico!

— Kazuki se prudente, es poco poco probable que sea Chikai, a lo mejor lo confundí — hablo Toi —. Además, no tenemos tiempo; el dedo de Akane empieza a oler mal.

Kazuki, que aunque comprendía los puntos de Toi, se sintió enojado y lo expresó con un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos con fastidio; Toi no lograba comprender porque Kazuki parecía más impaciente en encontrar a Chikai que él mismo, pero tampoco le preguntaría porque sería darle más cuerda al asunto que quería dejar de lado. Más luego de eso, Kazuki de puso muy malcriado, intercambiando casi nulas palabras con Toi y mostrando una actitud repelente.

— Por dios Kazuki, no seas así ¡Se razonable!

— Déjame en paz Toi — fue todo lo que contesto Kazuki, con los brazos cruzados y dándole la espalda a Toi. Haruka, que estuvo dormido cuando todo paso, no lograba entender del todo porque había una incómoda distancia entre Kazuki y Toi; que era impuesta notoriamente por Kazuki, renuente a ceder a las peticiones de Toi de dejar el tema. Haruka decidió no entrometerce en los asuntos de recién casados de Kazuki y Toi, aunque era difícil, se alejaba todo lo que podía de ambos para no tener que prestarles atención.

— Kazuki, ya te dije que podemos buscarlo de regreso.

— ¿Pero por qué no en el momento? Osaka estaba ahí mismo pero decidiste huir — refutó Kazuki.

— ¡No es verdad!

— ¡¿Y por qué no intentaste alcanzarlo si lograste verlo?!

— ¡No era seguro de que fuera él!

— ¡Nada costaba intentar!

Ambos se mantenían firmes ante sus posturas, enojados con el otro que parecía no entender sus sentimientos con respecto a la situación. Decidieron dejar el tema pausado, al dejar de discutir por el bien de ambos y de Haruka. Toi decidió que toda su atención sería enfocada en el camino, apretando las correas con las que frenaba o aceleraba el paso del caballo; Kazuki por su parte, decidió cruzar sus brazos y no volver la vista al frente por nada del mundo, hasta que llegaran a Nagasaki.

Haruka miro a Kazuki y luego a Toi, nego con la cabeza y suspiro para regresar su atención a la pequeña caja; la cual de había convertido en la cosa más interesante del mundo en eso momentos.

El resto de viaje fue callado para todos, a veces Haruka interrumpía el silencio al hablar con Kazuki sobre cualquier banalidad que se le ocurriera. Existía una fuerte tensión entre Kazuki y Toi, los cuales de vez en cuando miraban sobre su hombro al otro y al verse descubiertos regresaban la mirada al frente; deseando hablar con el otro sin poder hacerlo.

— Es allá — Toi señaló a lo lejos, dónde se distinguían varias casas y personas. Kazuki y Haruka sonrieron, al vislumbrar el mar rodeándo la bahía de Nagasaki. Apenas podían creer que habían estado un mes sobre la carreta para llegar hasta ese punto, Haruka contemplaba el mar con impresión, abrumado por la inmensidad de este. Kazuki suspiro con profunda soltura.

— ¡Hemos llegado! — anunció Kazuki con alegría, observando el alrededor con ojos deslumbrados. El aire por alguna razón tenía un aroma diferente, Kazuki aspiró con fuerza pero no fue capaz de distinguir que hacía el ambiente tan diferente; aquello no le desagradaba, le parecía innovador y le daba una sensación cálida.

— Finalmente — Haruka observo la caja que les había dejado Akane —. El deseo de Akane-dono se hará realidad.

— El tal Boudewijn debería estar en la bahía, en la isla flotante.

— ¿Realmente seguirá aquí? — dudo Kazuki, no quiero verse pesimistas pero pensado con cordura aquello. El caso de los inmigrantes era muy delicado en Japón, sin mencionar que para los nipones cualquier ser viviente de occidente era un bárbaro; que se le permitiera la entrada a un máximo de veinte personas ya era milagroso.

— Nada cuesta averiguar — afirmó Toi. Kazuki sintió un jalón de rabia ante esas palabras, pues eran las misma que uso cuando le regaño por no hacer estado más pendiente de su hermano. Gruñó en respuesta, esperando que Toi le escuchará para luego desviar la vista con ojos fieros; Haruka, que noto la mirada enojada de Kazuki, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo.

— No quiero escuchar eso de tí — Kazuki hablo a lo bajo, pero sonaba más que molestó. Toi pudo oír a Kazuki hablar, más no entendió mucho; sabía que de algún modo le había puesto de malhumor pero no sé atrevió a preguntar. Apreciaba demasiado su vida para perderla por detalles menores.

Detuvieron la carrera antes de llegar a Nagasaki, Toi la paro detrás de un montón de árboles para poder continuar a pie. Se sorprendió por la cantidad de vagabundos que habitaban Nagasaki, también habían muchas ventas de pescados y arroz, el mercadeo parecía más vivo en la bahía pese a la poca población; aún así, las monedas de cobre sonaban y se distinguen fácilmente como ríos oscuros, también se notaba la buena productividad en la vida de los residentes.

Kazuki sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Haruka; a diferencia de Osaka, había un aire molesto en Nagasaki, podía sentir miles de ojos pararse en ellos. Mostró repelencia que era contestada por los habitantes con fuerza, Toi noto aquello así que se interpuso.

— Deja de mirar a todos como si fueras a comertelos vivos — hablo a lo bajo, tomando la cadera de Kazuki y encaminandolo más adelante. Kazuki no respondió, solo giro el rostro sin querer ver a Toi, pues el gesto le había estremecido causándole un sonrojo.

Deijima estaba custodiada por guardias fieros que no permitían el paso a nadie, la isla era una especie de prisión para los neerlandeses; cada barco llegado de los países bajos era meticulosamente inspeccionado, las casas solo eran suficientes para veinte personas y eran vigilados las veinticuatro horas del día por oficiales muy estrictos. Las únicas con la libertad de entrar y salir eran las prostitutas, los demás japoneses tenían que tener una muy rigurosa supervisión y hasta permisos especiales en algunos casos.

— Kazuki, repíteme ¿Por que deje que te cortas el cabello? — Toi lamentaba que ahora Kazuki no pudiera pasar desapercibido, si se viera más femenino podría entrar con las prostitutas y buscar rápidamente a Boudewijn. Kazuki se limitó a soltar un bufido, si llegaba a decir algo más, acabaría por insultar a Toi hasta los ancestros. Dudaba que los antepasados del chico tuvieran la culpa de la estupidez de su pareja.

En eso, ambos se sobresaltan y giran sus cabezas. Haruka estaba observando la fila de prostitutas apunto de entrar, Haruka levanto la vista hallando los ojos de Toi y Kazuki, sin entender del todo que significaba aquellas miradas insistentes.

Al darse cuenta, le habían soltado el cabello y lanzado hasta ellas. Haruka se acercó a una niña.

— Oye — llamo la atención de la joven, que le vio dudosa — ¿Me prestas maquillaje? — la niña soltó un respingo, incapaz de comprender las palabras de Haruka por lo complejo de su hablar. Para la suerte del pequeño, una de las prostitutas era hashi y ente día en lenguaje formal usado. Se inclino para quedar a su altura.

— ¿Para que un precioso niño como tu necesitaría esto? — pregunto cortés, Harina saco la pequeña caja.

— Tengo una misión importante — empezó a explicar —. Mi tutora falleció, su petición fue que entrara a buscar a un extranjero que amaba para entregarle su dedo índice como muestra de sus sentimientos.

La mujer comprendió la situación, explico a sus compañeras lo ocurrido y todas aceptaron que el niño les acompañará. Aunque Kazuki y Toi no habían pensado que sería tan sencillo para Haruka colarse, estaban aliviados de que lo logrará con éxito. Observaron que Haruka mantenía la cabeza baja rodeada por las Kamuros mientras pasaban.

— Que Buda te acompañe — suplico Kazuki, si llegaba a descubrir la infiltración de Harina podría ser malinterpretado como un espía de los neerlandeses y ser asesinado. Kazuki junto ambas manos para, después de mucho tiempo, recitar una oración. Toi empatizo con la preocupación de Kazuki, entendiendo que no estaba bien dejando al pequeño irse solo. Sujetó a Kazuki por lo hombros y me hizo mirarlo.

— Estará bien, es un niño inteligente — aseguro, Kazuki asintió, sabiendo aquello pero sin poder evitar preocuparse.

Haruka entro con las mujeres, la que tenía la facilidad de entenderlo le pregunto:

— ¿Sabes el nombre del amante de tu señora? — Haruka se estremeció, dándose cuenta que no sabía pronunciar el nombre del neerlandés. Recordaba a Kazuki pronunciarlo con dificulta, ni hablar del pobre intento de Toi al decir aquel nombre; para Haruka había sonado como un puchero y un escupitajo. Hizo memoria con el mayor cuidado posible, sabiendo que el nombre de pronuncia con la letra "be" pero sin entender aquello realmente.

Sus mundos eran tan diferentes ¿Cómo hacía Akane para comunicarse con el señor?

— Creo que era Boudin — dijo como pudo, la mujer no de vio convencida —. ¿Blobin? ¿Booida? ¿Boula? ¿Bou...?

— No te fuerces — dijo rápidamente la mujer —. Encontraremos la manera de hallarlo, a lo mejor podemos escuchar los nombres de los señores y tú recordarás. Por ahora, sabes mantenerte con las niñas en una esquina mientras entretenemos a los clientes ¿Si? — Haruka asintió, decepcionado de si mismo. Sabía que el nombre del extranjero era escencial para completar el mandado ¡Si no podía distinguirlo, sería el fin!

Las mujeres entraban en una diferentes casas, él no sabía a cual ir; lo más sensatos fue seguir a la que podía comunicarse con él. El problema era que en una casa habían máximo cuatro hombres, por lo que su posibilidad de que Boudewijn esté ahí era una de cinco.

Las niñas se sentaban a lo lejos, mientras lo adultos jugaban y venían licor. Haruka sintió asco al ver que las mujeres no ofrecían música o canto, sonó que directamente descubrían sus pechos para llamar la atención de sus clientes, manteniéndose coquetas en todo momento; se sorprendió por la escasez de palabras, al parecer estaban acostumbrados a no decir mucho por la diferencia de lenguajes, existiendo esa barrera entre las prostitutas y los neerlandeses era poco entretenido las conversaciones y saltaban directo a la diversión por decirlo de algún modo. Haruka tuvo que desviar la mirada, apenado de la situación, estás mujeres no eran más que vulgares prostitutas y no artistas del sexo como con las que había acostumbrado a tratar.

Haruka mentía la cabeza baja pero el oído atento, los neerlandés tenían la mala maña de emborracharse y hablar hasta por lo codos; las prostitutas respondían con risas y asentimientos, cosa que hacía la interacción más peculiar. Las palabras todas eran similar a escupitajos, sus lenguas se trabajan y pronto, la rosca pronunciación de los extranjeros pasaron a simples balbuceos indescifrables.

Haruka se rindió de inmediato, se puso de pie y se retiró en silencio, aún cuando hubiera hecho bulla los mayores estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no lo hubieran puesto atención. Al salir, se dió cuenta que el sol de estaba poniendo, había perdido toda la noción del tiempo atrapado ahí.

Escucho un suave ruido y se giró para ver a un hombre muy borracho hablándole, no entendía lo que decía pero el hablaba con mayor claridad de la que pudiera esperar de alguien en su estado. Este hombre de balancea de un lado a otro, completamente ido, al pasar por su lado acaricio su cabeza y se marchó aún tambaleante. Haruka sonrió por la extraña acción del desconocido, observo la caja que llevaba encima y suspiro.

— ¿Que es eso? — soltó un respingo y se giro aterrado, pensado que le habían descubierto. Se alivio al ver que se trataba de un neerlandés.

— ¿Habla usted japonés? — se sorprendió Haruka, el hombre arqueo una ceja sorprendido.

— ¿Y tú hablas de forma anticuada, no? — Haruka se avergonzó, oculto la mirada mientras acomodaba su cabello tras la oreja.

— No es anticuada, es refinada — aseguró Haruka.

— ¿Que trae a un niño disfrazado de cortesana a esta área? — pregunto el hombre —. A lo mejor tiene relación con esa caja ¿O me equivoco?

— Está en lo cierto señor — hablo Haruka. El hombre te iba un aspecto peculiar, siendo alto y ligeramente robusto, su cuerpo era cuadrado en su totalidad, podría una voz áspera al momento de hablar y pronunciaba con seguridad lo que decía. Poseia un cabello muy rubio, ojos de un color azul brillante y barba recién afeitada. Tenía un fuerte olor a alcohol rodeándolo, más no parecía ebrio.

— ¿Y que es?

— Debo buscar a una persona para entregarle este escaso en nombre de mi maestra — contesta Haruka —. Se suicidó en nombre de su amor no correspondido.

— ¡Ah! Es una de esas entregas — suspiró el hombre — ¿Sabes a quien se dirige? — Haruka se incómodo, intento encontrar la pronunciación del nombre, pero le era muy difícil.

— Es que... Se cómo se llama, pero no sé pronunciar.

— ¿Y por qué letra empieza?

— Por la Be

— ¿Be? Lo lamento, pero nadie aquí tiene nombre por esa letra — Haruka se desánimo por completo antes aquello, eso significaba que Boudewijn no estaba ahí. Aunque el hombre chasquido los dedos —. A lo mejor es el apellido — dijo con esperanza. Aquí hay varios cuyo apellido es por Be, y generalmente, las prostitutas se refieren a nosostros por nuestros apellidos y no nuestros nombres.

Ante aquello, Haruka se lleno de esperanza, sonrió viendo la caja.

— Oye, pero de casualidad ¿Cómo de llamaba la mujer? — dijo el hombre —. A lo mejor la conocí, he venido durante varios años por saber hablar japonés.

— Akane — dijo tranquilo, el hombre de sorprendió. En sus recuerdos estaba nítida la imagen de la poseedora de dicho nombre.

— ¡Si! ¡La conozco! — celebro, para la alegría de Haruka — ¿Tenía un largo cabello oscuro, no? Una mujer muy hermosa sin duda.

— ¡Si! Ella es, lo presiento.

— Pues no me vas a creer, pero el único cliente que empezaba por be que tenía era ese borracho de allá — señaló al tambaleante sujeto que ahora vomitaba en el suelo, Haruka se sorprendió.

— ¿Él?

— Sip, él. Su nombre es Manfred Boudewijn — Haruka no lo podía creer, ese era el nombre que buscaba. Observo con horror al sujeto, era desagradable a la vista; con el cabello oscuro alborotado y un cuerpo gordo, ojos pequeños y separados, una nariz aplastada y grande, e incluso voz que era casi escupida. Haruka de pregunto si en sus días de antaño aquel hombre fue atractivo aunque sea un poco, porque dudaba en toda la extensión de la palabra que una mujer tan exquisita como Akane siquiera mirase a un hombre tan informal como Boudewijn —. Ese viejo borracho viene acá cada tres o cuatro años, mira un rato el ambiente y se va borracho, generalmente asiste a las expediciones por su interés en las mujeres asiáticas pero hasta ahí llega su valía.

— Es repugnante — musitó Haruka, incapaz de consentir los sentimientos que llevaron a Akane a la muerte por ese sujeto.

— Si, pero es buen tipo; gracioso y carismático ¡Lo adoran las mujeres! — Haruka pensaba que el amor era ciego, agradeció al cielo que Kazuki; pese a haber escogido un hombre de la más baja clase social dejando a un samurai; no fuera tras alguien tan vulgar. Él sujeto a su lado rio, para inclinarse y darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza —. Si quieres yo me quedo con la caja, cuando esté sobrio de la entrego; debió ser un largo viaje para llevar tal decepción — Haruka observo la pequeña caja, luego al hombre ¿Realmente ese sujeto apreciaría el sacrificio de Akane? Quería pensar que si, porque eso valía la mujer, más al verlo; sucio e ido; dudo de que aquello fuera posible. Sintió auténtica lastima de Akane, cuyo corazón fue arrebatado por un asno.

Suspiró, extendiendo la pequeña caja al hombre.

— Cuide de Akane-dono, por favor — suplicó, entregando la voluntad de Akane a las manos de aquel sujetó. Se alejo despacio para luego darse cuenta de una cosa — ¡Señor! — el hombre le miro —. Mi nombre es Haruka — se inclino, para levantar la cabeza en espera de una respuesta.

— Me llamo Niek — dijo sonriente. Haruka se fue, logrando pasar sin problemas por la salida y el puente custodiado; los guardias estaban pendientes de él, pero al ver que solo se marchó sin más no fueron nada para detenerle. Niek sonrió, sintió el pesado brazo de su camarada posarse sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Te quiero mucho, Niek Boudewijn! — río el hombre completamente ebrio. Niek lo aparto de un empujón, sintiendo asco por el olor a vómito de su compañero. Ahora junto a él, estaba un pedazo de una mujer muy especial, que jamás pudo formar parte de su vida.

Fuera de la isla, Haruka corrió hasta Kazuki, que estaba apunto de desmayarse al ver que Haruka no regresaba. Kazuki recobro el ánimo al verlo llegar corriendo, extendió sus brazos y de abrazaron.

— ¡Haruka! ¡Lo has hecho excepcional! — seguro Kazuki abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano, mientras giraba sobre el aire. Haruka asintió, para mostrarle una sonrisa sincera.

— Creo que ahora, podemos irnos — dijo Toi, Kazuki le miro expectante, sus enormes ojos rojos le exigían saber cuál sería el destino que tomarían. A Toi no le quedó más remedio que suspirar — El camino de regreso a Osaka será agotador.

Kazuki le sonrió, aún les esperaba una cosa más que resolver, en especial entre el Toi.


	7. Capitulo siete

La noche en la que dejaron Nagasaki atrás estaba despejada, las estrellas brillan tímidamente opacadas por los rayos lunares que bañan sutilmente el paisaje; el campo de viaje que normalmente tenía un vibrante verde gracias al follaje de los árboles y seco marrón por la tierra de los caminos ahora tenía pintas azules y negras. Toi forzaba sus ojos por culpa de la espesura de una capa de niebla que se plato en la tierra, había un aire frío anunciando la proximidad del otoño; incluso las hojas empezaban a caerse y las que luchaban por mantenerme se tiñen de naranja o amarillo.

Toi sentía su cuerpo pesado, para intentar llegar lo más pronto posible y evitar la putrefacción del dedo de Akane había dormido no más de dos horas al día y su cuerpo empezaba a cobrar el desgaste, su mente era conciente de que no necesitaba sobre esforzarse más acabada su tarea y su cuerpo escuchaba su lado racional; más su terquedad le gritaba que mientras más pronto llegarán a Osaka, Kazuki más pronto dejaría su malgenio.

Ese día se le notó la mejoría de humor, estaba de buenos ánimos gracias al éxito del envío, aunque decepcionado cuando Haruka describió al hombre del que Akane se enamoro perdidamente; el mismo sintió que fue defraudado ante el relato del más jóven y con motivo sólido; Kazuki había olvidado un poco el hecho de que estaba enojado, aunque Toi seguía sin comprender porque parecía tan frustrado.

Kazuki era bastante complejo, Toi se había tomado su tiempo para desentrañar en él y obtener frutos de su esfuerzo haciéndole sentir orgulloso. Sin embargo, cada vez que parecía más cercano de comprender a Kazuki, ponía otro muro que lo hacía más difícil de comprender. Toi no de quejaba, mientras más duro fuera el reto más satisfactoria era la recompensa.

O tal vez más dolorosa era la perdida.

Maldijo suavemente al sentir que casi caía hacia adelante consumido por el cansancio. Los párpados eran pesados y parecía que le traicionaban, todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido y la pintas de sus dedos congeladas dificulta dile sujetar las riendas; al paso que iba se caería de la carreta y le pasarían por encima.

Dos firmes manos se posaron en sus costados, dandole cierta estabilidad. Kazuki le miraba con calma para negar suavemente. Fue quien le quitó las riendas y detuvo al caballo.

— ¿Que crees que haces? — refutó Toi frunciendo el ceño, Kazuki se tomó su tiempo donde le dedicaba una mirada inexplicable; Toi no podía leer los ojos de Kazuki, parecían vacíos y la poca luz no ayudaba a entender mejor que quería trasmitir el rojo de esas iris tan llamativas. Kazuki le sonríe, eso le hizo fruncir un poco menos el ceño.

— Ya para por hoy — le pidió en voz baja, Toi le miraba sin nada particular que decir esperando alguna explicación —. Estás cansado, puedes continuar mañana.

— Osaka aún está a tres semanas aproximadamente de viaje, no quiero estar en esta carreta mucho tiempo.

— Osaka no se moverá — Toi puedo sentir su cerebro dejar de funcionar por un segundo por culpa de Kazuki, hace un par de días se encontraba histérico por el hecho de haber pasado Osaka sin verificar la única de Chikai, ahora, parecía más conciente de que Osaka no se movería del territorio japonés. Toi chasqueo la lengua ¿Podría Kazuki decidir de una ves que es lo que realmente quería?

— ¿Ya te has dado cuenta de eso? — Toi cubrió su boca y lamento la pequeña desconexión de su cerebro y su boca, habiéndose escapado aquel comentario. Kazuki no se perturbó por lo dicho, solo miro impaciente a Toi.

— No es lo que quise decir — aseguro, Kazuki bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se ruborizan —. Entre tu estado de ánimo y físico y la llegada a Osaka, la elección es bastante obvia. Ya no puedes continuar de este modo Toi, acabarás gravemente herido.

Toi no quiso contestar, estaba seguro de que podría aguantar hasta el siguiente pueblo o ciudad y luego descansar. Sin embargo, contradiciendo aquello que planeó, su cuerpo nuevamente se tambaleó y si no es porque Kazuki le sujeta del kimono y lo arrastra hacia atrás hubiera caído. Aunque de todos modos si se fue callendo, solo que hacia atrás. Se giró preocupado para ver a Haruka, para su alivio el niño seguía durmiendo profundamente.

— ¡Toi! — Kazuki, que de encontraba bajo el cuerpo de Toi por culpa de la caída, golpeó el pecho de mencionado para avisarle que lo estaba aplastando. Cómo Toi había caído de espaldas no se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle, solo fue cuestión de girarse y dejar a Kazuki tomar un gran aliento —. Pensé que moriría.

— Tampoco exageres.

Toi quiso regresar a la parte de al frente de la carrera, más Kazuki le retuvo al sujetarlo con sus brazos y piernas como una especie de pulpo. Toi lucho un poco, moviendo sus extremidades con poca fuerza para avisar de que se levantaría, para al final ceder, entendiendo que Kazuki no lo dejaría ir.

— Debes dormir — sentencia severo, Toi suspiro.

— Supongo que sí — Kazuki finalmente sonrió, eso maravillo a Toi el cuál solo había podido tratar con Kazuki enojado durante tres semanas. De un momento para otro el gesto alegre de Kazuki se borró — ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

— ¿Acaso no debería ser yo quien te pregunté eso? — cuestionó Toi, Kazuki pareció meditarlo al fruncir sus labios y rodar sus ojos como si analizará con minucioso cuidado sus palabras. Toi aguanto el coraje que le embargó; parecía que Kazuki quería jugar con sus sentimientos; ¿Realmente Kazuki no sabía que estaba enojado o se estaba haciendo el tonto? Ya no sabía que créer.

— A lo mejor — respondió con vagancia, Toi le miro furioso.

— ¡Al menos se claro! — Kazuki cubrió la boca de Toi ante la exclamación, miro por encima del hombro de Toi a Haruka que permanecía imperturbable en el extremo opuesto de la carreta. Kazuki se permitió un suspiro de alivió para ver a Toi con sobriedad.

— No estuve enojado — explicó, Toi arqueo una ceja denotando su escepticismo por aquello; el comportamiento de Kazuki decía todo lo contrario a sus palabras y eso solo le dejaba una base tambaleante de seguridad —. Realmente no lo estuve — siguió diciendo, Toi espero una explicación más coherente de aquello que Kazuki afirmaba con tanta firmeza —. Me sentía preocupado por ti ¿Realmente estabas bien con ello? Estuviste separado de Chikai por tanto tiempo y me sentía responsable de que no lo vieras los más pronto posible, digo... ¿Hasta cuándo voy a ser responsable de que no estés con tu única familia? — Kazuki se sentía estúpido por confesarlo, sonaba tan pobre su razón de ser que casi lamentaba tener que decirla para dejar tranquilo a Toi; Kazuki a veces sentía que llevaba el drama a sus límites habíamos y por haber, merecía una corona por sus sufrimientos falsos —. Y yo, tengo ansias de conocer a Chikai; estoy tan asustado como impaciente ¿Él que pesará de mi? Es probable que solo sea una molestia más para ambos. Perdóname por eso.

Tío llevo sus manos a la espalda de Kazuki, logro impulsar el cuerpo opuesto al suyo para darle un cálido abrazo. Apretaba el cuerpo de Kazuki con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en el espacio que había entre el cuello y hombro del chico; era un hueco donde su rostro podía esconderse con facilidad ante la curiosidad de Kazuki. Toi estaba hecho un revoltijo de emociones, le daba bastante rabia saber que no pudo comprar a Kazuki y que se enredo por falta de comunicación pero también se sentía tan feliz.

— Eres tan estúpido — dijo aferrado a Kazuki —. ¿No tienes más nada que hacer que victimizarte? Ya deja de intentar pensar por otros y piensa más en ti mismo, que te haces daño — Kazuki intentaba moverse para ver a Toi, le era difícil identificar sus emociones desde ese ángulo. Toi uso ma afuera para asegurar que no de moviera más de lo necesario —. Si te sientes insatisfecho dilo, si algo te parece que va mal dilo, si realmente algo te molesta dilo; no puedo adivinar lo que piensas o que te hace reaccionar así, no tiene sentido que sigas escondiendolo porque te voy a escuchar para lo que necesites.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto Kazuki — ¿Aún cuando sea algo completamente estúpido vas a escucharme?

— Si, lo haré — Kazuki mostró un gesto de felicidad, se abrazo más a Toi y así se mantuvieron un buen rato.

— ¿Encontraremos a tu hermano?

— Así será — aseguro Toi.

— ¿Crees que le agrade?

— No lo sé — Toi no pudo mentirle a Kazuki, el mismo tenía miedo de presentarle a Chikai porque jamás había visto la interacción de su hermano mayor con otros. Tampoco sabía que diría al presentarlo, porque no podía llegar y simplemente decir "oye hermano, este es Kazuki que es un hombre que se disfraza de mujer y se prostituye; bueno, lo hacía porque escapamos y es probable que su amigo de la infancia me haya maldecido. Llevense bien". Sonaba mal, muy mal; Kazuki se desánimo por ello, más no dejo de sonreír.

Toi le beso suavemente en la frente, cosa que sobresalto a Kazuki. Apretó los labios y rodó la mirada sintiendo el color rojo subir por toda su cara, estaba apunto de regresar el gesto cuando la respiración de Toi se volvió pesado, para su sorpresa, Toi había caído dormido. Sonrío enternecido y frunció sus labios para posar un suave beso en los de Toi, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo.

Fue inevitable caer dormido, acabando abrazados. A la mañana siguiente, Haruka se despertó porque unos viajeros le movieron suavemente.

— Disculpa que te molestemos — dijo apenado el hombre —. Pero intentamos despertar a los otros dos y ese chico golpeó a mi amigo — señaló atrás a su compañero que acariciaba su mejilla adolorido después de que un adormilado Kazuki lanzará sin medir un puño al aire al sentirse interrumpido. A Haruka no le costó nada creerle, pues Kazuki dolía levantarse por su cuenta pero cuando otros le despertaban era un gruñón.

Haruka de giro a ver a sus compañeros, más soltó un respingón al verlos abrazados de cucharita mientras lanzaban baba en el séptimo sueño, Haruka tío alegremente. De puso de pie en la carreta y salto hacia los cuerpo de Toi y Kazuki, obligandolos a despertar por la repentina falta de aire.

— ¡Ya amaneció y estorbamos en el camino! — chillo Haruka con una sonrisa, los muchachos ven a Haruka y luego se ven entre ellos analizando la posición en la que se encontraban; de un salto se apartaron mientras soltaban un grito de sorpresa, Kazuki acabo en una esquina de la carreta y Toi cayó fuera de ella.

Toi fingió que un grupo de desconocidos y Haruka no le vieron hacer el ridículo por la vergüenza de verse dormido con Kazuki, se levantó lo más digno que pudo carraspeando la garganta y se sentó al frente para mover al caballo. Los viajeros agradecieron que se movieron para que pudieran pasar y se marcharon por otro camino, Haruka por su parte se rió llamando la atención de Kazuki y Toi.

— Estaban abrazados y comodos — se burló sonriente, Kazuki y Toi desviaron las vista para continuar el viaje en silencio.

Tres semanas después, en Osaka.

Osaka es considerada una de las ciudades más prósperas que han de haber en Japón, pues funciona como centro económico de Japón; claro que estaba lejos de ser la gloriosa Edo con su multitud abrumadora de habitantes. El comercio en Osaka se daba perfectamente, las monedas de cobre abundaban y las personas pasaban sonrientes mientras preparaban todo para el festival que se pensaba celebrar por la llegada del otoño.

Kazuki, Toi y Haruka observaban la revoltosa masa de personas zumbando de un lado a otro con lámparas y telas de colores mientras hablaban llenos de gozo. El ambiente era igual de sofocante que en Edo, pero a su vez dejaba una sensación de familiaridad inquietante. Haruka no podía parar de observar los puestos de comida dónde diferentes olores se desprendían, su estómago gruño inquieto y miro a su hermano.

— ¡Tengo hambre! — se quejó Haruka sujetando la mano de Kazuki, que le devolvió la mirada a Toi.

— Tiene hambre — señaló Kazuki lo recién dicho, más luego fue su estómago el que lo traicionó rugiendo inquieto —. Corrección, tenemos hambre — sonrió ampliamente mientras Toi le veía entre el desespero y la incredulidad ¿No fue hace poco que habían comido bolas de arroz? Observo con desgano la bolsita dónde llevaba su dinero para casi infartarse al ver que no había más que tres monedas de cobre; esos dos se lo iba a comer vivo sin duda alguna.

— No tenemos tanto dinero — se quejo Toi. Haruka y Kazuki se ven, para luego ver a Toi.

— ¡Deberás resolver eso! — aseguro Haruka cruzándose de brazos, Toi se sintió bastante indignado observó a Kazuki en busca de algún argumento más Kazuki solo hizo un ademán.

— ¡Eres joven y fuerte! Conseguirás un buen trabajo — aseguro Kazuki, Toi estaba bastante fastidiado con eso. Gruño para desprender la carreta del caballo y llevárselo con él sobresaltado a los hermanos —. ¿Por qué te llevas el caballo? — pregunto Kazuki bastante desconcertado, que no veía la utilidad que le daría Toi.

— Voy a venderlo — contesto Toi como si fuera lo más evidente, Haruka y Kazuki se alarmaron ante aquello y siguieron a Toi para ponerse en frente y poder frenarlo.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! — chillo Haruka, Toi les vio mientras alzaba una ceja ¿Cómo no podía si estaba apunto de hacerlo hasta que le detuvieron? —. Es un ser vivo.

— Es un caballo, sirve para transportar cosas; si no nos es de utilidad, lo vendemos.

— ¡Vende la carreta mejor! — señaló Kazuki la destartalada carreta de carga, Toi negó.

— Yo puedo mover la carreta sin problemas si tomo la posición del caballo, además de que mientras no conozcamos a nadie ese es el único lugar donde podemos dormír — explico, aunque pese a su lógica y argumentos, Haruka y Kazuki seguían renuentes a vender al caballo; incluso de pusieron a llorar señalando que aquello era muy cruel. Toi no lograba entender cuál era el drama, observaba con extrañes a los molestos Haruka y Kazuki que seguían en su berrinche para no vender el animal mientras afirmaban que aquello era demasiado cruel.

— ¡Ah! Jóvenes entusiastas — interrumpiendo su pleito, un joven de gruesa figura apareció. Aparte de ocupar el mismo espacio que dos personas, el joven tenía su cabeza rapada como los monjes, ojos pequeños y redondos, ropas flojas y de color oscuro junto con olor a frituras y hervidos. Les sonríe con amabilidad haciendo dudar a Toi, más ganándose inmediatamente la confianza de Haruka y Kazuki que mostraron sonrisas en respuesta —. ¡Veo que tienen problemas económicos! — señaló, a lo que Kazuki y Haruka asintieron frenéticos —. ¡Y que van a vender su caballo! — Kazuki y Haruka vuelven a asentir —. ¡No se diga más! Vengan conmigo, les presentaré al jefe e iremos a comer algo sabroso — la amabilidad del chico gordo no le genera ninguna empatía a Toi, que estaba más que dispuesto a declinar la oferta y seguir el plan original en contra de la voluntad de los hermanos.

— Gracias, pero no hace...

— ¡Apresúrate Toi! — exclamó Kazuki que ya estaba tras el chico junto con Haruka, Toi soltó una exclamación de frustración al verse abandonado, más decidió dejarles hacer lo que quisieran; el seguiría con la idea de vender el caballo y luego...

¡O ese era su plan hasta que el sujeto gordo tomo la mano de Kazuki! ¡Le puso de mal humor en la fracción de segundo de haberlo conocido!

En realidad, el chico no tenía ninguna intención, pero al ver tantas personas al rededor vio a Kazuki de reojo; Kazuki parecía algo alerta.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Te daré la mano para que no te alejes! — y su mano, la cual es gorda y cálida a su vez que sudorosa, tomo con confianza la de Kazuki, el cual agradeció con un asentimiento.

Toi, que experimentó algo bastante cercano a la ira –lo celos–, tomo al caballo lo volvió a atar a la carreta y se llevó todo para ir tras ellos. El pobre caballo se tropezaba con sus patas al ver el limitado espacio y la velocidad sumado a la rudeza con la que Toi lo arrastraba, pues estaba tan concentrado en perseguir a Kazuki que no de fijaba en su entorno y no estuvo satisfecho hasta llegar a ellos.

— ¡Oye! — rápidamente, uso su mano para separar las de Kazuki y el chico, se puso en medio lanzandole una mirada venenosa al recién conocido que le miraba sonriente.

— ¡Que bueno que llegas! Ya pensaba que te dejaríamos atrás. Cómo decía, me llamo Masa, es un placer — sin dejar a Toi responder, había tomado su mano para agitarlas en señal de saludó. Ahora era Toi quien era llevado de la mano mientras Masa hablaba sin parar sobre cosas irrelevantes, que Kazuki y Haruka escuchaban con atención mientras Toi buscaba soltarse del agarre de Masa sin éxito alguno.

Llegaron a un puesto de soba, que estaba solitario. Masa observo a ambos lados, soltado la mano de Toi en el proceso, para decir con extrañes.

— El patrón no está — dijo pensativo —. Eso sí que era raro... ¡Bueno! Ya nada se puede hacer, les daré algo de comida mientras llega, también posada ¡Mi casa es espaciosa! ¡Ya verán como nos llevamos de maravilla! — Masa les sirvió soba, fue bastante generoso con las raciones y les aseguro que no debían preocuparse por las deudas. Toi seguía desconfiando mientras Masa parlotea sin cesar, pero Kazuki y Haruka se veían cómodos mientras comían; era cierto que Masa parecía amable, pero a Toi le desconcertaba la cantidad de gentileza con la que trataba a perfectos desconocidos. Le parecía antinatural.

Al acabar de comer dieron gracias, pero en vez de apartarse Kazuki y Haruka empezaron a conectar más con Masa, que quería ser su amigo con toda la honestidad del mundo.

— Ya creo que te molestamos mucho, es mejor retirarnos — anunció Toi esperando que Kazuki y Haruka comprendieran la indirecta, pero no pareció así. Ni Kazuki, ni Haruka, ni Masa comprendieron las ganas que Toi tenía de dejarlo y continuar en lo suyo.

— ¡Nada de eso! Es más, vamos a mi casa; vivo, como todo mundo, en una vivienda colectiva dónde el casero en un buen amigo mío ¡Puedo ayudarles a conseguir posada!

— ¡Eso sería grandioso, Masa! — exclamó Kazuki con alegría, Masa pareció satisfecho, llevo su dedo índice bajo sus fosas nasales y mostró cierto orgullo con una pose arrogante pero bromista.

— ¡Claro que sí! Ahora vamos, aunque les advierto que los baños tiene menos privacidad de lo que se desearía también huelen feo ¡Pero no hay problema! Siempre está la naturaleza, por más asqueroso que suene; bueno realmente no sé que es más asqueroso ¡Ya lo detallaremos! Les advierto que si van al baño deben ir antes que les de gana, o tendrán que hacer una larga fila para usarlo.

Masa hablaba sin respirar, a Toi le parecía una cualidad asombrosa el hecho de que pudiera hablar tanto, de tantas cosas, de formas diferentes y como alargaba el tiempo que les tomo llegar hasta la residencia. Las viviendas colectivas que eran usadas para las personas de baja categoría en las grandes ciudades, se conocían como Nagaya, eran edificios muy alargados dónde se dividían en espacios reducidos para que hubieran varias habitaciones para las personas; naturalmente los samurais y Daimyo, junto con el Shogun eran los únicos con derecho a viviendas propias y baños privados.

Masa en efecto, consiguió una habitación para los tres y podían pagar la renta antes de que acabará el mes. Kazuki no paraba de agradecer a Masa su amabilidad, cosa que irritaba de sobremanera a Toi. Haruka observa a Toi con diversión.

— ¿Estás enojado? — pregunto sabiendo que era evidente, Toi incluso función el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía al escuchar la pregunta.

— No — dijo seguro de su respuesta, aunque en el rostro se evidenciaba que mentía y faltaba poco para que expulsará vapor de las orejas —. Solo que no me da confianza ese Masa, es demasiado amable — se excuso cruzando los brazos mientras miraba a otra dirección.

— Está bien, aunque me parece que es amable.

— Por parecer no significa que realmente lo sea.

Para sopresa de todos, Masa se levantó rápidamente para salir.

— ¡Veré si ya llegó el patrón! ¡Deben conocerlo, es una persona genial! — Masa se retiro rápidamente, Kazuki rio.

— Es aterradoramente veloz para ser tan obeso — comento divertido.

— Es aterradoramente amable — corrigió Toi, Kazuki le miró.

— No hace daño tenerle confianza, nos ha ayudado mucho — dijo Kazuki con seguridad.

— ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias? ¿Que tal si está persona es...?

— ¿Te recuerdo cómo nos conocimos? — Kazuki le recalcó con tranquilidad, Toi se quedó en silencio; viéndolo desde ese punto Kazuki estaba siendo Kazuki, siguiendo su moral sin discutir —. No creo que nos venga mal ayuda en estos momentos...

— ¡El patrón llegó! Miren, les caerá súper bien — Masa realmente desprendía una vibra muy enérgica, lleno de felicidad y confianza que le daba escalofríos a Toi ¿Cómo se podía ser tan amable sin esperar nada a cambió? Era inevitable no repetir aquella pregunta una y otra vez al ver su forma de ser. Toi desvío la mirada incómodo, mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta percibiendo a Masa llegar con otra persona mientras lo presentaba — ¡Este es el patrón...!

— ¿Toi? — Toi se alteró con el llamado, se giró para encontrarse con Chikai que se veía igual de impactado que él.

— ¿Chikai?

Fue un dilatado minuto de silencio, dónde Masa observaba a Chikai y a Toi con una enorme sonrisa mientras todos estaban en shock. Fue el quien interrumpió el silencio.

— ¡Eres el hermano del patrón! ¡Que gran alegría! — juntó sus manos mientras sus ojos destellan en auténtica felicidad, de hecho, volvió a hablar incansablemente sobre cosas sobre Chikai y como de conocieron de lo que apenas Toi pudo captar que se encontraron por haber chocado. Chikai pareció irritado de la habladuría de Masa y colo su mano sobre la cara de Masa dejándolo callado.

— Ya para, Masa...

— ¿Ese es tu hermano? — señaló Haruka sin creerlo. Chikai no había cambiado demasiado, tan solo usaba ropa menos desgastada. Toi asintió.

— Se parecen... — sonrió Kazuki.

Al darse cuenta, Masa había sacado una hornilla y una mesa para preparar té y servirlo; aunque por poco quema la casa en una de esas que prendía el fuego. Pero a la final todos estaban hablando cómodamente mientras tomaban té verde, curiosamente Kazuki y Chikai se llevaban de maravilla.

Kazuki miraba con fijeza a Chikai mientras meditaba en su mente la pregunta que recién le había hecho. Chikai sonreía divertido esperando interesado la respuesta de Kazuki, que se mantenía serio mientras con su dedo índice rascaba su mentón.

— ¿Será treinta y ocho? — dudo Kazuki en responder mientras señalaba a Chikai. Este último, estaba por completo escandalizado y sorprendido por la respuesta de Kazuki, quien lo dijo sin ninguna mala malicia.

— ¡No! ¡Solo tengo veintinueve! — rio Chikai entre la gracia y el lamentó, Kazuki también rio.

— Soy pésimo en este juego — aseguro Kazuki sacando la lengua.

Toi y Haruka, escuchaban otra anécdota de Masa el cual no paraba de hablar. Toi observaba con toda la paciencia posible al alegre Masa, fingiendo prestar atención su peculiar historia cuando solo estaba atento de la interacción de Kazuki y Chikai; habían convenido espléndidamente, se comprendían al ser ambos hermanos mayores y tenían temas en común de los cuales podían reír amenos. Toi sonrió complacido.

Las cosas se desenvolvieron con sorprendente naturalidad, Chikai mostró un recibimiento cálido y curioso; Toi se convenció de que se debía a que era su hermano de quién se trataba. Chikai explico lo que ha hecho esos últimos tres años, dónde todo lo logro gracias a Masa que ya estaba asentando desde hace rato.

— Masa de encarga del puesto de Soba mientras yo hago arreglos para la mercancía e invierto el dinero — comento Chikai —. Es un trabajo bastante aburrido, pero tiene sus buenas recompensas.

— Chikai ¿Hay manera de que pueda ayudarte en tu trabajo? Quisiera ganar dinero, si me puedes enseñar a hacer cualquier cosa o tienes a alguien que necesite ayuda...

— Claro que te tendré en consideración — aseguro Chikai —. Dime ¿Que hacías en Edo? Tienes una boca culta, por lo que supongo que no era cualquier cosa a la que te dedicabas — expuso Chikai con intriga, Kazuki se quedó helado con la pregunta. Los dedos de sus pies se retorcían incómodos mientas el lo meditaba, Kazuki no sentía la necesidad de ocultarlo pero le asustaba el modo en que lo fuera a ver Chikai después. Observo de reojo a Toi el cual también le miraba fijamente, estaba serenó desde su lugar y estaba atento a su contestación.

— Trabaje en el distrito rojo — contesto Kazuki con ligero nerviosismo, no era algo que le gustará o enorgullezca; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas borrar aquel tiempo de su vida; pero seguía siendo su trabajo. Chikai le miro con interés.

— ¿Que tal era? Me imagino que eras de esos lacayos que acompañan a las prostitutas o tal vez eras de los que vigilaban. ¿Toi hacia algo parecido, no?

— En realidad, yo trabajaba en el burdel — comento con timidez, sus mejillas se coloraron con vergüenza ante el recuerdo de su pasado vestido de mujer. Chikai contigo una carcajada.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Eras un Kagema? — dedujo Chikai, que ya conocía las casas de té que de especializaban en la prostitución masculina. Aunque estos eras muy solicitados no tenían tanto nivel intelectual o refinado como lo tenían las Oiran. Haruka que escuchó aquello desde su lugar, se sintió indignado por el rebaje tan grande que le dieron a Kazuki; que se había destrozado para ganar su lugar como una digna cortesana masculina.

— Trabajaba en un burdel de Oiran — Chikai escupió su té ante tal declaración. Kazuki no era cualquier prostituto entonces, se trataba de uno muy culto al nivel de un noble. Chikai jamás había tratado con ninguna Oiran, pues estaba al tanto de su lengua tan compleja y difícil de seguir la corriente, ahora que lo pensaba, Kazuki escondía su acento al hablar; era muy leve, pero se notaba que le costaba hablar.

— Eso explica tu peculiar acento — aseguro Chikai —. Escuché que las oiran están en una crisis con la llegada de las geishas, con las cuales es más fácil conversar y sus servicios son más accesibles.

— Es verdad, incluso el nivel de calidad de los burdeles se ven disminuidos y, ahora, hay muchas más desterradas de la labor.

— No cualquiera puede ejercer tu labor... — sonrió Chikai, Kazuki intento devolver el gesto pero le fue imposible, solo bajo la cabeza incómodo.

Después de la charla, Chikai y Masa se retiraron para dormir y dejar a los jóvenes descansar de igual modo. Arreglaron los futones y se acomodaron, aunque por algún motivo, Haruka mando a Kazuki a dormir con Toi y Kazuki no tuvo inconveniente en acceder.

— ¿Mañana vamos al festival? — pregunto Toi, Kazuki se sorprendió por tal preposición, más asintió enérgico con una sonrisa. En su cabeza, había cabido aquello como una cita, era tal como sus compañeras habían descrito: una salida romántica. Aunque era probable que tuvieran que llevar a Haruka, pero eran detalles menores —. Iremos luego de que ayude a mi hermano, me dijo que tenía algo que hacer temprano.

— Está bien — sonrió para acurrucarse en su pecho. Toi le abrazo, le fue difícil esconder el sonrojo cuando sintió a Kazuki morder sutilmente su cuello con cierta burla. Gruñó en respuesta, más Kazuki no hizo más que lanzarle un beso casto.

A la mañana siguiente, Toi se despertó ante que Kazuki. Fue una tarea difícil el levantarse considerando que Kazuki se aferró a él con potencia, negándose a dejarlo ir, tuvo que maniobrar para escubillirse sin despertar a Kazuki; de veía tan sereno reposando que le molestaría saber que le causó incomodidad. Una vez de pie, abandonó el cuarto y fue en busca de su hermano.

— Me dijo que eran dos habitaciones después de la nuestra... — recordó Toi a su hermano. Le daba enorme alegría encontrarlo después de varios años, tenía varias preguntas que hacerle y cosa que decirle, entre ellas que Kazuki era su pareja, estaba seguro de que no habría reproches por lo bien que se llevaron así que no tenía miedo de decirle. Con respecto a Masa, supuso que le debía una disculpa y un agradecimiento, su forma servicial de ser los llevo a reencontrarse con su hermano y resulta que no es tan malo solo algo intenso.

Llegó a la habitación y tocó la puerta, aunque está estaba abierta y el golpe la termino de abrir dejando a su vista el interior del cuarto. Sonrío al ver a su hermano de pie, sin embargo, su sonrisa de apoco se fue borrando al distinguir en el suelo el cuerpo de Masa rodeado de un charco de sangre. Le escena era terrible, Masa estaba en el suelo de espalda y su hermano sujetaba un cuchillo mientras se giraba lentamente a verle.

Le sonrió.

— Llegas a tiempo, debemos hacer algo con lo que queda — Toi no respondió, observaba sin poder creerlo. Su mirada era sería.

— ¿Que paso acá?

— ¡Ah! Esto es lo que pasa cuando ya no eres útil en esta vida: eres borrado. La gente mala es la única que sobrevive, Masa era demasiado bueno así que no le quedaba mucho — señaló el cuerpo regordete con cierta mofa —. Solo le hice un favor al sacarlo más rápido.

— Creí que era tu amigo — dijo Toi.

— Me ayudó un poco, pero no era alguien importante realmente. Ahora ya no estorbara más.

— ¿Por qué lo hicistes? ¿Acaso era necesario? — Toi se ría un revoltijo en su estómago, nunca había repudiado tanto a su hermano como en esos momentos, ya sabía que no era un lienzo blanco pero tampoco creyó que fuera alguien vil.

— No te pongas sentimental — le reprochó Chikai —. Te dije que íbamos a sobrevivir a cualquier costo, la vida de otros es ese costo.

— Eso no puede ser así, Chikai — negó Kazuki observando con profunda tristeza a Masa. La herida estaba en su pecho, directo al corazón, su rostro era el de alguien que había tenido mucho miedo por lo que se avecina.

— ¿No? — dudo Chikai con sorpresa —. Me parece que más bien te has ablandado, Toi — el cuchillo de Chikai acabo a la altura del cuello de Toi —. ¿No será que ese chico te ablando?

— No necesito ser duro para saber que lo has hecho es horrible, el confiaba en ti ciegamente.

— Realmente te has vuelto estúpido, tantos años que estuve enseñandote cosas valiosas para que en tres años que no nos vemos te conviertas en un crédulo — Chikai hablo como si se lamentara de aquello, sintiendo profunda pena por su hermano menor.

— Chikai, estás demente.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente para que Chikai sonriera.

— Será mejor que te apures, debemos movernos si queremos hacer desaparecer a Masa.

Chikai salió de la habitación, Toi sintió asco, mucho asco de todo, especialmente de él mismo cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba llendo tras Chikai dejando a Masa atrás susurrando un breve "lo siento".

Siguió a su hermano en silencio, manteniendo una distancia de dos metros dónde solo se dedicaba a verle la espalda a Chikai.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? — pregunto Toi intranquilo, Chikai saco dos piedras con las que se suele prender el fuego.

— Si quemamos todo, nadie se entera — aseguro Chikai —. Es cuestión de prender un pequeño fuego, que lleva a un incendio — sonrió para acercarse a la casa. Estaban en la parte tracera de la vivienda, dónde solo hay un estrecho callejón —. Nadie nunca sabrá nada, todo se quemara hasta los cimientos y cualquier evidencia desaparecerá.

— No puede ser... — musitó Toi —. Adentro hay personas, adentro están Haruka y Kazuki ¿Consideraste eso al menos?

— Claro que sí, pero sería raro más de dos o tres estén vivos. Además, no es como si se perdiera mucho si ellos dos no aparecen.

— ¡No te atrevas! — antes de que Chikai juntarse las piedras, Toi de abalanzó sobre él, mandando aquellas dos rocas negras a volar lejos. Forcejearon un rato, dónde daban vueltas por el suelo en un intento de quitarse al otro.

— ¡Ah! ¡Vaya, vaya, ese chico si que te importa! ¡¿No será por algo particular que te ha dado?! — bromeó Chikai con mal gusto, cosa que enojo a Toi que sujetaba con fuera las muñecas de su hermana intentando inmovilizarlo.

— ¡No hables de ese modo sobre ellos! ¡Para ya!

— Realmente te gustan esos dos, pero no creas que no note como mirabas al mayor — comento Chikai —. Los besos son cosa del demonio, Toi ¿Acaso no ves como te han vuelto estúpido los de ese chico? Te hace ser idiota a manos de otros — le hablo, logro invertir posiciones poniendo a Toi debajo y en desventaja. Uso su pierna derecha como peso contra el pecho de Toi —. Kazu-chan es un buen chico, no cabe duda, pero bastante estúpido e inocente.

— ¡Para ya! — Toi lanzaba patadas en busca de sacar el peso de Chikai de encima pero lo tenía acorralado. Era una molestia.

— Kazu-chan es un prostituto, se dedica a vender su culo al mejor postor ¿Que le viste? Sabes, no me digas mejor por el bien de ambos.

— ¡Te he dicho que pares! — Toi se logró sacar a Chikai en una sacudida de rabia dejandolo a su lado. Le tiró una patada en la rodilla y ejerció más fuerza en su agarré —. ¡Para de hablar de Kazuki como si lo conocieras!

Hacían fuerza para sacar al otro de su lugar, entre fuertes movidas y duros punta pies llegaron a estar uno sobre del otro intentando quitarse el aire. El objetivo de Toi era deshacer de las piedras pero era complicado por su posición, más cuando Chikai le lanzó hacia un lado.

— ¡Chikai, no! — Toi se lanzó y aplastó a Chikai contra un muro. Dónde amigos quedaron quietos ante un sonido crujiente.

— Mierda... — el cuchillo que Chikai llevaba consigo dentro del kimono había acabado por clavarse en su costado entre las costillas. El dolor era agudo, era probable entre el forcejeó la posición del cuchillo hubiera cambiado y con el golpe se terminó de clavar. Suspiró para caerse.

— ¡Chikai! — Toi de inclino a su lado, intento sujetarlo, pero solo poner sus manos sobre Chikai le causaba gran dolor a este.

— ¡No hagas eso, que duele! — Chikai le aparto de su lado con un empujón. El cuchillo había penetrado por completo su piel, perforando el pulmón. La sangre comenzó a desbordarse, primero por sutiles hilos de sangre, luego todo un chorro que rodeaba la hojilla del cuchillo y caía al suelo. Chikai empezó a toser brusco, escupiendo sangre en el proceso —. Mira que no pensé que sería de este modo que nos reencontraramos...

— Chikai, estate quieto y tranquilo ¡Buscaré vendajes! — Toi quería apresurarse a tratar la herida de Chikai, estaba nervioso y temblaba sin poder caminar, todo lo que estuviera en frente era un obstáculo con el cual tropezaba, acabo por aferrarse a la pared sudando en frío.

— Ya para Toi, si quieras puedes levantarte — Chikai hablo, no se movía más allá de hablar ni entraba en pánico; aceptaba humildemente que no podía salvarse de esa.

— Chikai, tienes que aguantar — la mirada de Toi se nublo entre lágrimas que amenazaban a salir, apretó los labios deseando no llorar por aquello —. No puede ser así el final, no de este modo.

— Ya déjalo así, ni que fuera a morir... ¡Ah! Espera, si voy...

— ¡Ya cállate, que no da gracia! — grito Toi que estaba lleno de intranquilidad, miraba con desesperación a su hermano que se veía sereno. Incluso le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

— En este mundo sobreviven solo los malos — le recordó a Toi todo lo que siempre le recalcaba desde que tenía memoria, usando mucho coraje se puso de pie solo para verse firme —. Por eso, asegúrate de ser mejor que los malos y sobrevivir — Chikai mostró una media sonrisa, aunque no puedo mantenerse más de pie y acabo en el suelo. Toi olvidó que iba en busca de vendajes y corrió hasta él, no logro decir nada cuando Chikai saco de su kimono unas monedas que empezó a restregarle a la cara —. Usa el dinero que está en mi cuarto para comer, lo tengo escondido en los cajones y comprale algo lindo a Kazu-chan...

Pronto la mano de Chikai dejo de mantenerse en el aire y el puñado de monedas de plata rodearon por el suelo. Toi observo lleno de dolor el cuerpo de Chikai, las lágrimas no pudieron ser retenidas más tiempo y se derramaron traicionera por sus mejillas. Dejo caer su cabeza hasta el pecho de Chikai que perdía calidez lentamente, hasta quedar helado, lloro todo lo que pudo sobre aquel cuerpo estático conteniendo sus gritos de impotencia. Llorar era su único alivió, tenía que descargarse antes de regresar, pues pronto debía enfrentar a Kazuki y no quería hacerlo viéndose débil.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso recostado sobre Chikai, cuando finalmente reunió la fuerza para ponerse de pie e ir de regreso a la habitación ya Kazuki y Haruka estaban despiertos. Ambos les dedicaron sonrisa brillantes, sus ojos estaban llenos de pureza y felicidad inigualable que de algún modo le daba cierto alivió a Toi en la mayoría de los casos. Aunque este no era el caso dónde sentía paz al verlos, se sentía incómodo, especialmente con ese recibimiento tan cálido y dulce, le preguntaron dónde estuvo, dónde estaban Chikai y Masa, si vendrían a comer... No paraban de hacer preguntas relacionadas con ambos.

— Chikai es una persona que a primera vista da algo de miedo — dijo Kazuki con una pequeña sonrisa —. Así como tú — miro a Toi aún sonriendo, sus ojos estaban llenos de nostalgia. Toi mordía su lengua, desvío la mirada y soltó un jadeo bajo a modo de afirmación —. Pero es buena persona, ustedes dos son buenas personas — afirmó con certeza. Toi no creía que su hermano fuera una buena persona; le vio con el cuchillo un poco ensangrentado después de matar a Masa y era probable que el dinero del que le hablo no fuera limpiamente obtenido. Toi sentía que debía decirle a Kazuki, pero no lo creía correcto porque se veía ilusionado.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que somos buenas personas? — entre la nube de ideas que rondaba en su cabeza, aquel pensamiento se escapó y de dió a escuchar. Toi observo a Kazuki esperando una respuesta, pero antes de que se la pudiera hablar expuso sus inquietudes —. Ignoraste el hecho de que soy de la clase más baja que ha pisado Japón; si quiera soy considerado humano por otros solo por el color de mi ropa; sin embargó, no tuviste inconvenientes en tomarme ¿Por qué eres así?

Kazuki no se veía sorprendido por aquella pregunta, el mismo de la había hecho en alguna ocasión, su vista fue hasta Haruka que se mantenía atentó a sus palabras.

— Realmente no se que decirte — dijo Kazuki —. Pero eres tan humano, en ese momento me pareció que eras tan real que no pude evitar hacer la vista gorda a todo y quererte cerca; te envidio por ser todo lo que me hubiera gustado.

La honestidad con la que Kazuki habló era evidente, Toi no pudo sentirse ofendido ni tampoco pensar que el sueño de Kazuki era estúpido. Solo se limito a contemplar la seriedad con la que Kazuki admitía aquello.

— Hoy nos iremos de acá, mi hermano me lo ha pedido — mintió Toi poniéndose de pie —. Nos iremos luego de ir al festival...

No hubieron preguntas ni quejas, asistieron al dicho festival con normalidad aunque entre la alegre multitud había revuelo discreto generado por el cadáver encontrado en un callejón estrechó. El rumor era sutil, un murmullo que apenas se le prestaba atención pero que estaba presente fuertemente y era evidente en el estado de alarma de los ciudadanos.

— Mira Toi — señaló Kazuki —. Es ese el helado del que tanto me hablabas... — sonrió, Toi no espero demaciado cuando la le había comprado uno a Kazuki y uno a Haruka. El helado era curioso, hielo triturado que tenía color por el jugó de las frutas, todo puesto en una galleta en forma de cono muy gruesa, con una pequeña cucharita en forma de pala para probarlo.

— No es tan bueno como me dijiste, Kazu-chan — Haruka sentía su lengua entumecida por culpa del frío hielo, además de que no le gustaba el sabor aguado del helado ni el crujir del hielo en sus dientes. Kazuki rio ante la expresión insatisfecha de Haruka.

— Lo mejor es la galleta, es muy dulce — explico Kazuki. Toi les miraba con envidia, le hubiera gustado tener algo así con Chikai, algo más normal y afectivo. Kazuki es un buen hermano mayor, que daría lo que fuera por Haruka —. Mira, ve por unas tartas de allá ¡Huelen increíble! — Kazuki, que tenía pocas monedas que Toi le dió, le otorgó algunas monedas para que fuera por algunas tartas. Haruka se emociono, pues le encantaban las tartas y el olor de aquellas era exquisito, corrió alegremente entre la multitud para llegar a su destino guiado más que nada por el olfato. Kazuki entonces mostró una expresión más tosca —. ¿Paso algo? — fue lo primero que pregunto, miro a Toi que no le daba la cara por lo que intuyó que si había pasado algo —. Es muy extraño que Chikai pidiera que nos fuéramos ahora... Hoy... Justo después del festival. Especialmente sabiendo que le va bien en el negocio — enfatizó con severidad, aunque se notaba sereno. Toi no le miro, más contestó:

— He perdido muchas cosas valiosas, entre esas cosas personas importantes — admitió con desgano, sonrió amargamente —. Temí mucho tiempo a qué estás cosas que amo se perdieran, cada vez fui empatizando menos con las cosas a mi alrededor, así no perdería más nada. Y luego, apareces tú para llevarle la contraria a mi estilo de vida — le vio con acusación, Kazuki mostró una leve sonrisa —. Te volviste alguien tan importante, que empecé a creer que si te perdiera a ti o a Haruka preferiría estar muerto — confesó con cierto temor, sus palabras fueron suficientes para dejarlo frío —. Chikai... Hubo un accidente y fué el mayor afectado.

— No digas esas cosas... Por favor para de pensar así — pidió Kazuki con tristeza —. Yo estoy acá para acompañarte, estaré acá cuando más me necesites. Es que te amo; así como yo cambié tu vida, tu cambiaste la mía. Nunca fui tan feliz, estoy seguro de que lo nuestro era obrado por el destino.

— No sé si existe un destino, un dios o una fuerza omnipotente. Pero se qué no quiero volver a perder algo valioso — Toi tomo la mano de Kazuki, entrelazó sus dedos para luego dedicarle una sonrisa —. Estoy harto de ti, Kazuki — juntó sus frentes quedando tan cerca que cada detalle de sus rostros era apreciado a la perfección por él otro.

— Yo creo que jamás me cansaré de tí — contesto Kazuki feliz, sus mejillas se habían ruborizado y no paraba sonreí.

— Entonces vivamos todo lo que podamos al lado del otro, te haré tan feliz como sea posible.

— ¡Muy tierno y todo, pero ya me quiero ir! — Haruka los espanto apareciendo justo a su costado, les mostró una gran sonrisa —. Hay muchos lugares a los que debemos ir — aseguró contento, su rostro estaba lleno de migas de tarta y jalea. Kazuki se carcajeo.

— A este paso, jamás tendremos un momento romántico.

Dejaron el festival, Kazuki tomaba de la mano a Toi y a Haruka llendo en medio de alejaron de las coloridas luces que las risas felices que llenaban el ambiente hasta regresar a su carreta, Toi sintió gran alivio de no haber vendido el caballo ¡Que gran desastre hubiera sido aquel! Se marcharon, dejando la melancólica Osaka detrás junto con la bulla del alegre festival y los cuerpos de Masa y Chikai.

Desearon vivir más tiempo, desearon estar juntos más años, desearon poder quedarse como estaban por siempre. Porque había algo valioso que un tenían y querían proteger.

Vivieron así, por mucho tiempo, no se podría decir cuánto. Porque la felicidad no se calculaba en años sino en momentos y esos no tuvieron fin estando juntos.

FIN.


	8. Oiran: ¡EXTRA!

**Bueno, he tenido un mes de debate existencial de si hacer esto o no. Mi lado flojo me decía que ya le había dado fin a esto y que debía dejarlo como estaba. Pero mi lado Shipper me dió una coñazera bien arrecha y me tomo y dijo "PIENSA EN LAS NIÑAS, PIENSA EN ELLAS"****Y como que tenía razón, o sea ¿Cuántos fincs aparte de los míos Toikazu/KazuToi existen. Yo leo algunos en inglés (terriblemente traducidos por el traductor Google y mi mal inglés) y son bueno... Otros, no tanto.****Así que... Leve lemon o limen para ustedes porque estoy fuera de práctica y probablemente sea malísimo lo que vaya a escribir.**

* * *

**Kioto, 1761.**

Tras su huida de Osaka, sin planes o permisos de movilidad. Kazuki, Toi y Haruka emprendieron un largo camino para acabar en Kioto; una ciudad prospera abundante en habitantes y trabajó. Ahí, vivan con sencillez en lo más apartado y solitario que se pudiera, lo cual era difícil por la sobrepoblación y su corto presupuesto.

Haruka, que aceptaba su nueva vida a regañadientes, asistía como cualquier niño a los famosos templos de educación improvisa conocidos como Terakoya. Aunque no estaba contento con la educación tan mediocre que se le daba, tenía que aceptar que habían cosas que no entendía: como los cálculos matemáticos, podía estar horas batallando contra la cuencas del ábaco sin avanzar realmente en su capacidad numérica y eso le generaba estrés. Siempre acaba por aventar el ábaco lejos de él y hacer un berrinche, dónde maldice a los números, los comerciantes y a los tan amables monjes que le imparten lecciones argumentando que las matemáticas son inútiles y que los números son basura, siempre tenía que llegar Kazuki a calmarlo y detener el estruendo que ocasionan los pataleos de Haruka. Una vez tranquilo, volvía a sus deberes y los completaba con dificultad, pero se sentía satisfecho y dormía largas siestas como recompensa a su arduo esfuerzo para dejar que sus neuronas recuperarán fuerzas. De lo que se enorgullece siempre era de su caligrafía, tan pulcra y fácil de leer, los mojes siempre se encontraban alabando la calidad de escritura de Haruka y reconociendolo como un erudito que tenía futuro como poeta o si era ambicioso podría llegar a formar parte del consejo de algún Daimayō.

Kazuki paso a vender telas con un comerciante pequeño en su recién nacido negocio, le iba bastante bien y lleva una estilo calmado. Su jefe es un hombre honesto y bueno, que proporciona calidad a preciosos justo, por lo que gano popularidad así que nunca estaba aburrido en el negoció. Al regresar a su casa, limpiaba y preparaba la cena para recibir a Haruka y a Toi con comida recién hecha.

Toi por su parte, lleva sobre sus hombros un trabajo pesado y aburrido con un granjero. Debía salir de la ciudad una vez al mes dónde permanecía una semana en el campo arando la tierra y cosechando los cultivos dónde predominaba los granos. La paga era buena y solo era una vez al mes que se desaparece una semana, el resto del tiempo ayuda al agricultor a vender sus productos en la ciudad.

La vida es tranquila, podría decirse. No había nada que pudiera hacer más feliz a Toi que la convivencia familiar que tenía junto a Haruka y Kazuki. Y eso irritaba a Kazuki.

Kazuki rebanada con rabia los vegetales, haciendo cortes irregulares e impropios de él, haciendo un desastre con los alimentos que no eran culpables de sus repentinos ataques de malhumor. Cada cierto tiempo, Kazuki veía sus intentos de acercarse a Toi frustrados con violencia, era como una bofetada dada con un guante de acero cada vez que intentaba ser romántico o erótico.

Kazuki adoraba su nueva oportunidad de vida, sin Enta para acosarlo y encadenarlo a una especie de matrimonio no oficial y tampoco extrañaba mucho a sus clientes sedientos de sexo, mucho menos extrañaba la casa del kappa junto con sus numerosas deudas que eran una especie de recordatorio de que nunca sería libre. En definitiva, no extrañaba esa vida tan veloz que llevaba. Empezar de nuevo no era fácil, porque llegabas sin nada a un lugar desconocido con una crisis económica y poblacional, pero se podría sobrellevar con la compañía adecuada: Toi es su novio y Haruka su preciado hermano menor, así que teóricamente nada le impide vivir feliz.

Nada excepto que Toi no capta sus indirectas para tener intimidad. Eso era frustrante y le distrae de su sentimiento de comodidad.

Probablemente a Toi no le molestaba vivir con ese romanticismo suave y rosado que ahora tenían, dónde los abrazos y besos era suficiente para demostrar lo mucho que quería a Kazuki ¡Era una idea dulce del amor! Pero insuficiente para Kazuki que reprimía sus indecorosos deseos relacionados con Toi. Para Kazuki, que anteriormente tenía una vida sexual activa pero insípida, era muy importante dar ese paso con Toi, porque era su primera vez deseando tanto a otra persona con ese cariño pero Toi es tan... Tonto con respecto a ese lujurioso mundo al que Kazuki quería arrastrarlo.

Intento lo básico la primera vez que la idea se le plantó en la cabeza, una mañana en la que desayunaban arroz y Haruka se despedía para irse a estudiar. Kazuki aprovecho aquella soledad para invitar a Toi a la habitación y quedar compartiendo el rato, abrazados y tranquilos, Kazuki subió el tono cuando tomo a Toi y le dió un beso que tenía un sabor juguetón muy meloso. Kazuki sentía que progresaban al tener las manos de Toi apoyadas con firmeza en sus caderas, atrallendolo a su persona, sonrie entre el beso con satisfacción mientras aumenta la intensidad al dejar que su lengua explore con confianza la boca de Toi, no sintió que hubiera incomodidad por lo que prosiguió con movilizar sus manos sobre el pecho de Toi sin llegar a infiltrarlas por las aberturas del kimono. Tanteado el terreno y con Toi tan cómodo, uso el siguiente beso para distraer a Toi del sutil movimiento de su cadera junto con la mano curiosa que se hacía paso por el kimono.

Pero para su sorpresa, Toi bajo la temperatura con agua congelada al separarlo con un rápido movimiento y la cara un poco roja.

— ¡Debo irme! ¡El anciano me pidió su ayuda hoy! — dándole un beso en la mejilla, acomodando su desarreglado kimono colo azul rey y desapareciendo por la puerta. Así fue la huida repentina de Toi, dejando a Kazuki atontado y con un hilo de baba escurriendose en la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — pregunto Kazuki al aire con desgano, quedándose aburrido ante el rompimiento del ambiente que tanto le había costado armar.

Ese fue su primer intento, fue el año pasado hace aproximadamente seis meses para ser más claros, con el invierno apunto de montarse sobre Japón. Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez a mediados de dicho invierno, finalizando Enero y con el regreso de Haruka a los templos de enseñanza. Teniendo en cuenta que Haruka no estaba solo cuando iba a estudiar, Kazuki espero pacientemente su retorno escolar para otro ataque.

Esta vez fue mientras estaban recién despertado. Kazuki aprovecho que aún hay frío y que Toi le gustaba dormir abrazado a él y con muchas telas encima, para empezar. Estaban calentitos, con Haruka recién llendose medio dormido al templó, en un cuarto solos y con un agradable frío que no colaba sus huesos. Las manitas de Kazuki sujetaron el rostro de Toi, dónde se dedicó a repartir dulces besos para despertarlo, con quejidos de sueño de parte de Toi y un débil parpadeo de pereza, Kazuki procedió a bajar sus manos y tocar su pecho apartando la tela del kimono dejando expuesto los hombros y ante brazos de Toi al retirarlo un poco. No habían quejas ni más que movimientos suaves de parte de Toi, por lo que prosiguió a lanzarse por el cuello, dónde dejó un rastro de besos y caricias.

Viendo su plan funcionar, Kazuki quiso desnudar por completo a Toi. Para su fastidio, Toi seguía medio dormido y le dió la espalda. Pero no fue todo... Un sonoro ruido gaseoso de dudosa procedencia y un olor fétido alteraron a Kazuki, arrugó la cara por completo bastante incómodo con aquél olor a podrido.

"Toi acaba de... ¡Infeliz!" Con ese pensamiento, Kazuki le dió una patada en la espalda a Toi para girarse molesto ¿Romanticismo? ¡Cero! Y para hacer la situación más terrible, a la hora, Toi se despertó por completo.

— Kazuki, creo que debemos considerar mudarnos porque pienso que hay peste en la casa — Kazuki lo miro con molestia sin entender a lo que se refería —. Esta mañana he sentido un bicho caminar por mi pecho y cuello, creo que eran hormigas.

Kazuki no reventó algo sobre la cabeza de Toi porque estaba más ocupado en hundir su cara en las telas con las que se habían arropado y gritar entre ellas con molestia ante la ineptitud de su pareja tan poco receptiva ¡¿Hormigas?! ¡¿Lo confundió con hormigas?!

Kazuki estuvo una semana de malgenio la cual descargó en comida quemada y muy condimentada, los afectados fueron Haruka y Toi que no entendían porque Kazuki casi les tiraba los platos en la cara y se iba sin comer nada al cuarto donde se encerraba y dormía hasta tarde.

Una vez que descarto la idea de una mañana candente, paso su malhumor y volvió a hacer comida con normalidad para el alivio de Haruka y de Toi. En una ocasión, con Toi fuera de la ciudad, fue Harina quien se atrevió a sentarse frente a Kazuki con una mirada firme y pregunto:

— ¿Hace cuanto no tienes intimidad, Kazu-chan? — fue tan directo, tan seguro y tan tranquilo y aún así no sorprendió a Kazuki. No era atípico, estuvieron rodeados de un entorno hormonal durante demasiado tiempo para sentir pudor por algo que debería ser considerado normal. Con un suspiró y desgano, Kazuki acaricio el puente de su nariz sin poder creer que su abstinencia era tan obvia.

— ¿Hace cuánto atendí a ese burgués?

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que tu último momento de intimidad sexual fue cuando trabajamos en la casa del Kappa?! — Haruka estaba bastante sorprendió, anonadado con aquello — ¡¿Tienes novio para que sea florero o qué?! ¡Las decoraciones son lindas pero sin utilidad real, Kazu-chan!

— ¡Lo he intentado! ¡Quiero mucho que Toi y yo hagamos esto, pero el es tan... Tan...!

— ¿No se da cuenta?

— Ni aunque le escriba un letrero y se lo planté en frente...

— ¡Por dios! — Haruka empezó a reírse de la desgracia de Kazuki, era ironíco que Kazuki viviera teniendo sus momentos sexuales con muchísimos hombres que le desagradaba y ahora que parecía querer con tantas ganas tener relaciones, había que dibujar frente a Toi lo evidente.

— ¡No te rías! ¡Esto es frustrante! — exclamó Kazuki sin animos.

— ¡¿Que tan malo pudo ser?!

— Intenté que tuviéramos... Bueno, nuestro momento en la mañana — empezó a explicar Kazuki, pero se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y le subía la vergüenza al recordar aquello. Suspiró.

— ¿Y? — Haruka le incita a continuar, Kazuki se coloro y no habló no hacía más que moverse inquieto mientras buscaba explicarle a Haruka lo sucedido. Haruka frunció los labios, pensando cuidadosamente que pudo haber pasado, sus ojos se abrieron como platos — No me digas que...

— Ten piedad, Haruka.

— Él acaso...

— ¡Haruka, por favor!

— Acaso él...

— ¡No lo digas!

— ¿Expulsó un gas?

Tras un corto silencio, dónde Kazuki tomo todo el aire que pudo por la nariz y lo expulsó suavemente por la boca, fue cuando se puso recto, muro a Haruka y con toda la dificultad del mundo le contesto:

—... Si

Haruka se cae de espaldas muerto de risa, a Haruka le empezaba a doler el estómago de tanto reír mientras que Kazuki tenía la cara roja y fruncida por culpa de la molestia, atormentado por la incomodidad del recuerdo que Toi probablemente ni siquiera recuerde o tenga presente que sucedió.

— ¡Ya! Deja de reírte, esto no es gracioso — reprendió Kazuki, pero Haruka lo ignoraba mientras reía al punto de llorar.

— A este paso, deberás amarrar a Toi y ser tu quien se encargue de todo — hablo Haruka entre risas, finalmente recuperando la compostura.

— Podría funcionar — menciono Kazuki, que incluso empezó a considerar la opción burlona de Haruka.

— No funcionará — afirmó Haruka con una sonrisa.

Con aquella conversación dónde pudo desahogarse un poco, Kazuki ideo otro plan para llamar la atención de Toi. Haruka colaboró y le aseguro que ese día llegaría tarde y que se iría a entretener con algún amigo o se quedaría estudiando de más en el templo.

Toi llegaba de trabajar, extrañado de no ver a Haruka comiendo o a Kazuki sirviendo la cena. Estaba familiarizado con un horario y se sentía fuera de lugar al ver que no se lleva a acabó, Kazuki no estaba en la cocina y no había cena preparada, tampoco le recibía con un saludo o escusa de porque no estaba lista la cena, estaba muy fuera de lugar.

Entró por completo y fue en búsqueda de Kazuki al cuarto. Kazuki estaba parado tranquilamente en medio de la habitación con el kimono a medio poner al parecer desvistiendose, con una ligera sonrisa y dándole media espalda.

— ¡Toi, llegas a tiempo! — Kazuki se giró por completo para dejar que Todo le visualizará con mayor detalle. Hablo con voz seductora y malicia en sus ojos, intentando verse atractivo.

Pero Toi no atrapa ni un resfriado, así que menos una indirecta tan obvia.

— Perdón, no sabía que estaban cambiandote — cerró la puerta corrediza y se fue al comedor donde se sentó en el suelo frente a la mesa a esperar a que Kazuki acabará.

Kazuki por su parte, estaba no muy feliz con aquello. Podía perdonar su afán de la última vez ¡Bien, tenía trabajo! Sabía que el incidente de la mañana fue en parte porque estaba medio dormido y no era conciente plenamente de la situación ¡Ni modo, fue su culpa! Pero que le haya rechazado tan directamente era hiriente, nunca se había sentido tan menospreciado.

¿Era alguna clase de maldición? ¿Yuki le estaba maldiciendo a la distancia y arruinando sus encuentros sexuales con vudú? ¿Acaso Toi hacia aquello a propósito?

Mejor se alistaba para preparar la cena.

Haruka llegó emocionado con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

— ¡Toi, Kazuki ¿Cómo les fue?! — pero se desánimo al ver Kazuki cocinan frenéticamente y Toi sentado en frente de la mesa con la mano sujetando su mejilla y su codo apoyado en la mesa. Si, esa no era la situación que se esperaría después del sexo.

— ¡Ah! Ya llegaste Haruka, bienvenido — dijo Toi tranquilo.

— ¡Sientate y come! — Kazuki dejo dos platos de comida sobre la mesa, uno para Toi y otro para Haruka. Luego se retiró diciendo con mal gesto: —. Estaré en el cuarto.

Cuando Haruka y Toi probaron la comida luego de fugaces miradas de preocupación, pusieron mala cara ante el fuerte sabor de los vegetales.

— Le ha puesto muchas especias y condimentos... — hablo Toi. Haruka asintió, suponiendo que el malhumor de Kazuki era culpa de Toi, ojalá que no durase demasiado porque no creía que su estómago aguantará una semana de comida súper condimentada o quemada.

El cuarto intento; porque la tercera que es vencida no cuenta y otra oportunidad siempre es una buena opción; fue una idea que obtuvo de dos muchachas que iban a comprar telas.

— Mi marido ha estado estresado por su trabajo, así que pensé en darle un regaló.

— ¿Que le diste?

— Hay una modista que en secreto hace trajes especiales a precios altos pero que son preciosos.

— ¿Especiales?

— Inspirados en la moda de los extranjeros, son trajes nocturnos para seducir. Al parecer conoció a un extranjero en medio de sus viajes y ahora que sabe un poco de su moda y costumbres, se dedica a venderlas en secreto.

— ¿Que son?

— Les llama camisones, son de tela transparente y suave que se ajustan al busto pero son sueltos del vientre para abajo ¡Y muy corto!

— ¡Eso es tan indecente!

— Pero a mí marido le encantó, nunca fue tan efusivo ¡Fue sensacional! Realmente me sentía muy feliz de verlo así, mi corazón latía muy rápido

— Disculpa — Kazuki le interrumpió en voz baja, la muchacha de no más de veinticinco años le vio con cautela —. ¿Me puedes decir dónde puedo encontrar a esa modista?

Con la idea de los dichosos camisones, Kazuki al acabar su trabajo sorprendio a su jefe al comprar tela e irse muy entusiasmado a ver a la modista. Una casa de costura normal le recibió, con clientela en su mayoría femenina que de veían satisfechas con sus pedidos.

Kazuki espero pacientemente a que todas las clientas se fueran para hablar cómodo con la modista, que se trataba de una mujer de avanzada de edad y olor a humo de la pipa que tenía a su lado.

— ¿Que te ofrezco, joven?

— Usted por casualidad hace... Los famosos camisones

La mujer le vio con interés y una sonrisa.

— No es para alguna pareja tuya, imaginó — con la negación del chico, la mujer se permitió una carcajada limpia —. Esto si que es haberlo visto todo, acompáñame que podría ser interesante.

El diseño del camisón era exactamente como lo describió la joven, una tela transparente y holgada sin mangas, por su contrario, poseía dos tiras de tela que se amarraban con un lazo por al frente. El conjunto era simple, se ajustaba mucho en el área donde iban los senos y solo esas tiras que funcionaban igual que el obi evitaba que se desprendiera del cuerpo, luego la tela caía suavemente como si fuera agua hasta la altura del nacimiento de los muslos llegando a rozar las nalgas. La tela del camisón es clara, Kazuki podía imaginar que si una mujer usaba eso se verían sus pezones y su vagina, mientras que la tiras eran de un color oscuro brillante siendo muy finas.

— ¿Que te parece? El más popular es color amarillo, las chicas dicen que se ve como oro — dijo mostrándole dicho camisón.

— ¿Cómo se sujeta? — pregunto Kazuki.

— Generalmente lo hago a la medida de los pechos, para que la cinta de acá los apriete — la mujer señala un lazo que rodea dicha área —. Pero estás tiras de acá, se ajustan para que esté apegado al busto. Contigo sería un poco difícil porque careces de pechos, pero si podría hacer algo interesante.

— Traje unas telas para que lo hiciera pero veo que son diferentes...

— ¡Damelas! Las recibiré como parte del pago — la mujer le arrebató la bolsa con telas a Kazuki observando maravillada el color brillante y la resistencia al ser estiradas.

— Me gusta pero ¿Puede ser en rojo?

— La tela roja de seda es más bien rosa opaco, no es tan brillante como el amarillo pero se ve atractivo.

— ¡¿Cuánto es?!

Con dos semanas de plazo para que el camisón estuviera listo y para pagar, Kazuki hizo un hueco enorme en su presupuesto para pagar dicho camisón. Toi y Haruka no sabía de aquello, pero tampoco esperaba que se dieran cuenta porque nada cambió en la casa exceptuando que Kazuki había reducido un poco las raciones de comida y ya no usaba tantos vegetales, pero como no protestaron supuso que no se dieron cuenta.

Llegó el día, estaba bastante ansioso porque nunca había usando al tan ridículamente corto. Se vistió con dicho camisón, aunque sintió que era exactamente lo mismo a estar desnudo, pues por la delicadeza del conjunto no abrigaba nada. Para su sorpresa, había otro accesorio entre las compras, era algo así como una calcetas pero de tela muy ajustada y rosa brillante, no se parecía en nada al camisón pero combinaban bien y resaltaba la figura de sus muslos.

Se observó a sí mismo, era extraño verse así. Tomo aire y lo expulso, pensando que no fue una buena idea y mejor se desvestía, más fue sorprendido cuando abrieron la puerta corrediza y Toi paso sin mirarle al principio.

— Kazuki ¿Te parece ir al festival que se viene por la primavera con...? — Toi había entrado, tomado un kimono y estaba dispuesto a cambiarse cuando alzó la vista y vio a Kazuki se quedó mudo. Parpadeo incrédulo ante la imágen que Kazuki le presentaba, mientras una matiz de rojos se apodera de su rostro y una nueva de vergüenza desfigura su cara.

Kazuki estornudo.

Toi casi corriendo busco algún kimono, de hecho tomo tres vestimentas muy gruesas que acabo por enredar sobre Kazuki, usando el cinto para apretarlos con firmeza. Kazuki quedó con una figura redondeada y suave por culpa de las capas de tela, aún que no fue suficiente para Toi que coloco mantas gruesas alrededor de la figura de Kazuki y luego lo metió en el futón.

— ¡Demonios Kazuki! ¡¿Que rayos llevas puesto con este frío?! ¡Estamos en pleno invierno! ¡¿Quieres que te dé hipotermia o un resfriado?! — Toi hablaba muy molesto, con la cara colorada.

— Lo siento, solo es que...

— ¡Se más conciderado contigo, pudiste acabar gravemente enfermo!

Tal vez por eso no volvió a atreverse a poner ese exquisito conjunto nuevamente. Toi parecía apunto de morirse por un ataque de pánico ese día y no se separó de él en toda la tarde.

Aclarado esto, regresamos a nuestro punto de inicio, con Kazuki machacando con ferocidad los pobres vegetales y tubérculos para la cena. Había dado su mejor esfuerzo en los últimos seis meses, pues los intentos que anteriormente fueron relatados solo son los más destacables en algunos posteriores Toi ni siquiera le miró, y ahora con el caluroso verano apunto de hacer su entrada se había quedado sin ganas o energías de hacer un último intento.

No podían decirle que la décimo primera era la vencida, porque rompería la cabeza del desgraciado que se atreviera a venir con semejante optimismo falso.

Suspiró, todos los ingredientes fueron a dar a la olla con agua hirviendo para hacer una sopa. Acaricio su puente de la nariz con molestia pensando que debería dejar el tema tranquilo y concentrarse en la cena ¡Mejor aún! Dejaría el tema de una ves por todas y se rendiría.

* * *

No, no podía dejar el tema tranquilo.

Kazuki había intentado olvidarse de la idea y de aceptar con humildad que su novio sería casto sagrado por el resto de la vida. Repitió aquello cada noche y cada mañana para converse a su cerebro de que así sería, sin embargo su arduos intentos de dejar el tema sin tocar se veían interrumpido por estrepitosas fantasías que no concebía estuvieran presentes.

Siempre que cerraba un segundo los ojos acababa por ver imagines distorsionadas que nunca pasaron sobre Toi y empezaba a afectarle gravemente. Se volvía torpe y distraído, algunas veces babeaba sin poder controlarse y ahora no podía ver a Toi a la cara sin morirse de vergüenza.

Era absurdo, debía siempre estar ocupado para evitar aquellas extrañas imágenes mentales con relación a Toi. Le recordaba al tiempo donde estubo con Enta siendo infeliz, pensó que finalmente habían terminado sus sucios deseos cuando Toi lo fue a buscar pero al parecer muy en el fondo sabía que no había acabado.

Se volvía especialmente tedioso al ver a Toi, saciando cada lujurioso rastro de su sed en medio de delirios utópicos cuando la realidad era que Toi carecía de ese sentido sexual que tanto necesitaba.

¿A esto se le llamaba castigo divino por siempre haber menospreciado a esos números amantes que alguna vez complació?

Sonaba ridículo, pero era bastante lógico.

Suspiró, recibiendo el dinero de la clienta y dándole el cambió. Agradeció su preferencia, observándola alejarse satisfecha. Mientras ella salía, la modista que hace unos pocos meses le atendió entraba y le observo con una sonrisa, reconociendole casi de inmediato; no porque fuera buena con los rostros pero era difícil olvidar que fue un hombre a pedirle un artículo que generalmente está destinado para damas.

— ¡Ah! El chico de la última vez.

— La modista — contesta Kazuki observándola entrar con una amplia sonrisa.

— Las telas de la última vez fueron muy buenas y estuve mucho tiempo buscando la casa de telas que distribuía el material que me diste. Me alegro identificarla finalmente — aviso la mujer, aunque Kazuki no le contesto solo soltó un monosílabo casto en respuesta. La sabía modista, observo fijamente a Kazuki; ya había atendido clientas con esa mirada de descontento y expresión de cansancio. Le era común adivinar el motivo de su aflicción; camino fingiendo interés en unas telas coloridas que se encontraban cerca, sonriendo mientras hablaba —. ¿Has puesto en uso mi trabajo? — pregunto casual, el suspiro de Kazuki le dió una respuesta —. No todos se ven atraídos por la sensualidad, algunos son más dulces.

— Ya lo he intentado todo: indirectas, ataques sorpresas, seducción obvia ¡¿Acaso es idiota?! — Kazuki se dejó llevar contando sus pesares y la falta de empatía que Toi le tenía con algo tan notorio.

— A lo mejor te ha faltado comunicación — recomendo la mujer.

— ¿Comunicación?

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente a tu pareja si quiere tener algo más maduro contigo? Puede que se sienta intimidado con tus constantes arremetidas.

Kazuki se paralizó ¿Pedir sexo? ¡¿Eso se hacía?! ¡¿Se tenía que pedir sexo?! ¡¿No era algo que simplemente se daba por el ambiente?! Por lo menos a él nunca le pasó que un cliente le pidiera amablemente "¿Podemos hacerlo? He pagado y realmente eres bello" o algo así, tal vez desvestirse o hacer algo ridículo que mantenía la excitación despierta, pero que le pidiera directamente sexo ¡Jamás! Siempre estaban en un espacio conocido, dónde se daban los toques y se esperaban gemidos como respuesta, no era algo pedido sino que ya era común.

— Me parece que no eres muy de esos... — dijo la modista, Kazuki solo asintió.

Una vez que ya había hecho su compra se retiró con calma, mientras Kazuki hacia cuentas de las monedas que le había dejado.

Pero se perdió entre sus pensamientos, observando las monedas de plata fijamente. Una vez Toi le había dicho que siempre podría decirle todo, así fuera mínimo o sin importancia, porque lo escucharía. Las monedas se le caen, rápidamente se encoge a tomarlas y ponerlas en una caja de hierro dónde se guarda todo el dinero.

Las palabras de la mujer se clavaron en su cabeza, por lo que llegó a la casa con aquella idea presente. Todo paso rápido y automático, estaba más concentrado en lo que la mujer le dijo que en sus actividades pese a haberlas ejecutado como siempre.

Aunque para Toi y Haruka, el hecho de que Kazuki no prestará nada de atención cuando lo llamaban era desconcertante. Se asustaron al ver que Kazuki buscaba, sin ver qué hacía en realidad, poner los palillos en su boca y acababa por hacerlos chocar contra su mejilla, solo separaba sus labios mientras estúpidamente pensaba que la comida que acabo por ser soltada por los palillos llegaría en algún momento a su boca.

A la mañana siguiente se quedó dormido hasta muy tarde, no supo porque pero no fue madrugador como era costumbre. Se quedó sentado en el futón mucho rato y fue Toi quien entró a ver si ya había despertado, le miro con tranquilidad.

— ¿Ya despertaste, entonces? Vamos, ya casi es medio día — comentó Toi, sacándole un jadeo de impresión a Kazuki que se levantó apresurado consiguiendo tambalearse en medio de su caminata.

— ¿Tan tarde? ¿Por qué no me despertaste? — preguntó alarmado Kazuki, después de haberse parado de forma tan abrupta se sentía mareado. Toi le tomo de los hombros al verlo tropezar hacia él.

— Te veías cansado — dijo Toi —. Vamos, prepare té — Toi llevo a Kazuki a la sala, dónde la mesita dónde comían seguía puesta y las tazas de té servidas. Kazuki se sentó y bebió un poco, el té estaba casi frío, no completamente tibio pero tampoco estaba frío como para decir que no fuera bebible solo estaba un poco frío. Era bastante extraño, porque no era desagradable como lo llevaba a ser el té frío pero como aún había cierta calidez en el fondo del vaso podría ser pasable.

— Está bueno — mintió Kazuki, pues ni siquiera sabía de qué era el agua de tono verdoso opaco.

— Si... — musitó Toi sin creerlo, el té estaba demasiado frío para saber bien según él —. Quería hacerte una pregunta...

— ¿Si?

— Ese atuendo... El transparente que usaste en medio del invierno ¿Rosa?

— Era rojo opaco — aclaro Kazuki.

— Bueno, sabes a cual me refiero — señaló Toi ante la aclaratoria de Kazuki —. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

— Lo compré — contestó Kazuki sin darle relevancia, tomó un sorbo de té intentando disimular su disgusto por tocar el tema.

— Si, ajá, entiendo que lo comprarás ¿Pero para qué?

"Para ver si de ese modo lograba que me dieras tu 'atención' pero falle rotundamente y casi pescó un resfriado. Así que no te preocupes, no volveré a usarlo" pensó Kazuki apartando la taza ahora vacía, aunque la increíble habilidad que le permitía pensar lo que iba a decir sonó la alarma ante la idea de soltar aquello de forma tan abrupta. Reformuló las palabras, creo una nueva oración y vio a Toi.

— Solo me gustó y lo compre — explico sereno, Kazuki observaba a Toi que no estaba convencido del todo ante su explicación tan vaga.

— Ya veo... — fue todo lo que Toi dijo. Aunque se veía molesto, Kazuki pensó que su respuesta no pudo satisfacer a Toi y que había algo que le perturba.

— ¿Pasa algo que ese atuendo? — pregunto Kazuki, levantándose y poniendo la taza en un cuento vacío.

— ¿Planeaba usarlo para algo?

"¡Oh! Así que de eso se trata" Kazuki arqueo una ceja conteniendo su sonrisa, entendiendo que esto era un probable ataque de celos de pareja ¡Yupi! Su primer arranque de inseguridad, se podría considerar un progreso.

— Es algo así como para dormir o tal vez ropa interior — Kazuki siguió el juego, esperando por las reacciones de Toi.

— ¿Para invierno? — recalcó Toi.

— No es de temporada o algo así, solo me enteré de su existencia en ese momento — Kazuki se giro a ver a Toi, notando la auténtica rabia que contenía —. ¿Por qué tan interesado?

— Muy bien, te lo voy a decir de este modo — dijo Toi hastiado, entendiendo que Kazuki jugaba con él —. ¿Planeaba salir usando eso?

— No — aseguro Kazuki —. Es obvio que no es una prenda para salir — Kazuki no buscaba tentar su suerte o fastidiar a Toi, pero sin saberlo estaba logrando justo eso. Kazuki se encontraba tan frustrado como Toi, por un motivo diferente como lo era: que estás eran las alturas y a Toi no se le ocurría que el conjunto lo compró para llamar su atención.

— ¡No me jodas! — Toi fue hasta Kazuki con pasos pesados, sujetándolo del kimono con su mano derecha y con la izquierda lo tomo de las mejillas haciendo que lo viera. Toi mostraba una expresión de pura molestia pero sus ojos refleja su aflicción, estaba dolido —. ¡Tan solo dime si te estás viendo con alguien más! ¡Al menos, de ese modo, sabría que no me tomas por idiota!

A Kazuki le llamo la atención que ni siquiera usará el término "amante", también que esa fuera la conclusión a la que llegara Toi. Su actitud si era sospechosa, no se podía negar que era extraño que en invierno comprará un atuendo tan revelador y se lo estuviera probando a solas, Kazuki entendía muy por encima los celos porque nunca los ha sentido ni nadie lo había celado. No era desagradable, porqué se sentía importante a ojos de Toi, pero tampoco le gustaba porque significaba que Toi no confiaba en él; era un choque de sentimientos; en esa situación se había perdido un poco la gracia del asunto. Kazuki miro seriamente a Toi.

— No, no me veo con nadie — lo dijo con seguridad, no escondía nada y menos a Toi. Lo único que realmente mantenía para sí, era que quería que tuvieran sexo de una buena vez por todas pero no sé lo decía porque hasta entonces nunca pensó en que debía decirlo —. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Algún indicio que te llevará a sacar esa conclusión?

— Un extraño atuendo del qué no sé nada, por ejemplo. También que últimamente evites mirarme a la cara, o que estés tan despistado, y que estás actuado raro desde hace un tiempo — dijo Toi de forma evidente, soltando las mejillas y kimono del contrario, alejándose de él con los brazos cruzados. Kazuki tuvo que apretar los labios y contener la larga explicación de porque actuaba de forma inusual, se limitó a mirar a otra dirección —. Haruka se burlo de mi cuando le pregunté que te pasaba.

— ¡¿Le dijiste a Haruka?! — pregunto Kazuki con asombro, le extrañaba porque Haruka no le contó eso.

— Si, quería ver sí sabía algo pero se ha reído — explico Toi —. Aunque aún no termino de explicarme para que lo quieres ¿Es tan bonito?

— Es atrevido — incitó Kazuki acercándose un poco a Toi —. Tenía planes para ese conjunto, pero no se dieron — suspiro Kazuki con frustración ante la penosa memoria de invierno y su casi resfriado. Dejando a Toi aún más confundido.

— No ibas a salir con él, ni tampoco a ver a nadie — Toi repitió, Kazuki asintió como contestación — ¿Que rayos querías con esa cosas?

— Estragularte, por lo menos ahora quiero estrangularte — aseguro Kazuki con severidad, Toi llevo su mano a su cuello con horror tomándose enserio lo que Kazuki había dicho. Tenía la expresión de que de verdad lo haría si rentaba la suerte, era inevitable no asustarse.

— ¡¿Y ahora yo que hice?!

Kazuki se preguntaba si era retórica la pregunta o sí acaso esperaba una respuesta, respiro profundo tomando paciencia.

— Antes de contestarte, te haré una pregunta — dijo Kazuki acercándose a Toi, la diferencia de alturas no era demasiado y Kazuki no necesitaba levantar la cabeza para ver a Toi a la cara, sus ojos no perdían de vista al otro aprovechando ese factor. Toi prestaba completa atención a Kazuki, expectante de lo que fuera a decirle —. ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

Fue un prolongado silenció, el aire era pesado y ambos se miraban fijamente. Las mejillas de Toi se tornan de diferentes coloraciones rojas acabando completamente sonrojado.

— ¡¿Pero que estás preguntando en una situación como está?! — exclamó Toi molesto, poniendo su mano sobre la cara de Kazuki y empujándolo para atrás. Kazuki doblaba su espalda mientras soltaba reclamos bajos para que lo soltará — ¡Y en la sala! ¡¿Cómo preguntas algo como eso en la sala?!

— ¡Tu preguntaste para que quería usar ese conjunto! — exclamó Kazuki señalandolo. Toi apretó su labios con un puchero, todo cobraba sentido pero le molestaba más lo que le han confesado que la idea de que Kazuki tuviera un amante.

— ¡¿Por qué pensaste que usando eso me gustaría?!

— ¡Porque nada funciona contigo! ¡A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas!

— ¡¿Pero qué pasaba por tu cabeza en ese momento?!

— ¡Que mi novio no se toma la molestia de tocarme!

Dos fuertes golpes se escucharon contra la pared sobresaltado a ambos, miraron en la dirección donde se dieron los golpes.

— ¡Ya cállense!

A su vecino no le hacía mucha gracia que discutieran de ese modo, perturbado la paz que había con sus cosas de pareja. Ambos se sonrojan, Kazuki tomo la mano de Toi y lo llevo a la habitación donde se sentaron en el futón. Toi carraspeó la garganta.

— Entonces ¿El conjunto lo compraste para usarlo conmigo?

— ¡Wow! Casi quiero darte un premio ante lo obvio, sino fuera porque también quiero golpearte — dijo Kazuki juntando las manos, Toi mostró incomodidad por eso.

— Tampoco era muy evidente ¿Por qué pensaste que me gustaría?

— Yo que sé, tampoco lo pensé con claridad, siempre atendí a hombres que les gustaba las cosas atrevidas y reveladoras junto con la gracia. Incluso a mí me pareció apropiado para...

— ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que no soy como alguno de tus clientes? — recalcó Toi interrumpiendo la explicación de Kazuki que incluso empezaba a tomar otro rumbo.

— Creeme, no eres para nada un cliente — afirmó Kazuki, se acerco a Toi, recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho de su pareja para estar cómodo —. Nunca hubiera tenido que pedirle a un cliente que tengamos sexo, hubiera dado por hecho que ocurriría y ya.

— ¡Oye!

— Tú eres diferente, por eso no sabía cómo hacerlo...

— Hubieras dicho que querías y ya está...

— ¿Entonces lo hacemos? — pregunto Kazuki subiendo la mirada, Toi se tensó. Kazuki sentía contra su oreja el corazón de Toi que latía feroz contra su pecho.

— Yo no sé hacerlo — aviso Toi.

— Podemos esperar, si quieres — aseguro Kazuki aunque le costó decirlo —. No es como si fuera importante o un requisito...

— Si no lo fuera, no hubieras hecho tanto escándalo — señaló Toi en voz baja, Kazuki le pellizco como respuesta al haber escuchado la réplica de Toi, quien no tardó en quejarse — ¡Hey!

— Llevo seis meses en intentos fallidos de intimidad, un pequeño pellizco no será suficiente para compensar toda la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar — dijo Kazuki molesto, se había contenido tanto tiempo que debía descargarse de algún modo con Toi y los pequeños pellizcos no eran suficiente para saciar la sed de venganza de Kazuki —. Al menos compensame un poco...

— ¿Y que quieres entonces? — a Toi le dió algo de temor hacer la pregunta, sabía que incluso era adversa considerando que hace poco Kazuki le había dejado en claro que quería. Los ojos de Kazuki le miraron manteniendo su posición en el pecho de Toi, el contacto visual era ligeramente borroso pero estaba claro que le reprendía por semejante pregunta, aunque luego bajo la mirada haciendo un pequeño mojito con la boca.

— Arrecuestate y dame muchos besos — ordenó Kazuki después de haberlo pensado cuidadosamente, Toi no mostró su sorpresa por el pedido, solo obedece sin hacer cuestionamientos. Sujetó a Kazuki por la cintura dejándose caer a la superficie del futón, Kazuki se arrastró un poco sobre el cuerpo de Toi para quedar a una distancia de centímetros con respecto a sus caras. Kazuki cerro sus ojos y espero paciente a qué Toi actuará y le diera besos, aunque fue bastante lento el procesó por culpa del pudor que siempre se apoderaba de Toi en estas situaciones a las que se había acostumbrado que Kazuki tuviera riendas.

Toi tomo el rostro de Kazuki con meticulosidad, plantando besos suaves y lentos en las mejillas de Kazuki tomándose su tiempo en dejar un rastro de mimos en la cara de Kazuki, mientras marcaba su rumbo en dirección a los labios dónde un cosquilleo de emoción le recorría. Kazuki sentía sus mejillas arder ante el gentil contacto de Toi, mientras que la suavidad de Toi no traía ninguna malicia tirando a lo romántico, a Kazuki le estaba quemado esa dulzura desde el fondo; aquel ardor frío que le estremecía le generaba suspiros y arrebatos de amor, tenía tantas ganas de devorarse a Toi que era insano. Su obsesión con su pareja se intensifica con cada gesto, con sus palabras y expresiones; Kazuki relajo sus músculos, sintiendo la punta de sus extremidades quemarse y quedar estáticas con este dulce momento que se graban en su memoria para ahí perdurar. Kazuki fue abriendo sus ojos suavemente, encontrando a Toi moviendo su rostro para besarlo en los labios, hizo su aporte y se acercó al mismo tiempo. Se chocaron con un poco de dolor el contacto, pero siguieron el beso con intensidad.

Las manos de Kazuki ascendían hasta rodear el cuello de Toi y atraerlo más a él, deseando seguir así de cerca. Toi deslizaba sus dedos desde la cintura de Kazuki a su cadera a modo de caricia, luego invirtió el movimiento y ahora ascendía sus manos de regreso a la cintura; está acción la repitió despacio una y otra vez, creando fricción entre la piel de Kazuki, sus manos y la ropa.

Kazuki se removía emocionado sobre Toi, mostrando su agrado por la determinación que Toi mostraba tan repentinamente. Su cuerpo empezaba a conmocionarse por las acciones, los besos empezaban a tener un sabor picoso muy en el fondo y estaba dispuesto a que continuarán así. Se arriesgo a propasar límites que había respetado hasta el momento al dejar que sus manos bajarán haciendo presión en el camino hasta los bordes del Kimono azul marino que Toi vestía, su mano derecha se dió paso entre la ropa tocando el pecho con seguridad mientras la mano izquierda buscaba el cinto que le impedía deshacer de la ropa de Toi de una vez por todas.

Toi rápidamente lo separó al sujetar sus hombros y así ambos acabaron sentados. Hum, dèjá vu...

— ¿Que pasa? ¿No ves que pierdo impulso? — comento Kazuki desanimado.

— Hace unos momentos atrás me dijiste que no era un requisito hacer esto — enfatizó Toi al recordarle la negación de hace poco, Kazuki afirmó como respuestas reconociendo que eso mismo dijo — ¡¿Entonces?! — Kazuki giro sus iris por toda la habitación, pensándolo, Toi detestaba que hiciera ese juego para agregarle tensión a cualquier asunto que tratarán; era como sí realmente se tomará la molestia de meditar el porque de sus acciones a pesar de conocer la respuesta; era una forma de tortura que le tenía impuesta.

— Porque quiero hacerlo — dijo Kazuki seguro —. Creo que me arrepiento cuando dije que no era importante, en realidad, lo es un poco — musitó Kazuki —. No funciona si no cooperas y me detienes.

— ¡Kazuki, se serio! — pero sin importar su intento de frenar el asunto, Kazuki ya se encontraba decidido. Uso su peso para balancearse sobre Toi y volverlo a recostar, iniciando otra ronda de besos con el intento de mantener tranquilo a Toi.

"¿De verdad piensa que me va a comprar de este modo?" Toi observaba a Kazuki besarlo, sus ojos estaban suavemente cerrados y sus alargadas pestañas rozan de a momentos su nariz o también sus mejillas dependiendo del movimiento y próximidad con la que Kazuki le besará. Había un suave tono rosa pintándose en las mejillas de Kazuki, que se extendía a la nariz y orejas de forma veloz. Toi frunció el entrecejo en medio del beso, tomando a Kazuki de la nuca y finalmente cerrando los ojos. "Pues si pudo"

Al sentirse correspondido, Kazuki se entusiasmo y saco el molesto kimono azul de su camino.

"¡Vete al infierno, quemate y no vuelvas porque no eres bienvenido!" Pensó Kazuki ante el gentil sonido de la ropa siendo tirada a un lado, era el sonido más glorioso que había escuchado y solo duró una milésima de segundo que probablemente era irrelevante en toda la extensión de la palabra. Aún con eso, Kazuki se sintió victorioso al ver que por fin tenía a Toi a su completa disposición.

¡Agradecido con el de arriba!

Toi estaba avergonzado, se aferró al futón cerrando fuertemente los ojos ante la sensación de que sus mejillas se quemaban. Kazuki se separa despacio del beso, se derritió de ternura ante el gesto tímido. Pero con intenciones maliciosas tomando ventaja de como Toi cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, Kazuki se sacó su vestimenta y se apego veloz a Toi sacándole un quejido desprevenido ante el cálido contacto que le hizo devolver la espalda contra ma superficie mullida del futón. Estaba tan avergonzado al ver a Kazuki sobre él, desnudo y sonriente con la lujuria brillando en sus ojos; un animal feroz hambriento que veía en él una víctima potencial; tartamudeo nervioso ante el acercamiento de Kazuki, que le impedido decir cualquier cosa al moder su cuello distrayendolo de sus pensamientos.

Kazuki besaba el cuello y los hombros de Toi, sus dedos bordeaban la figura del costado de su pecho y vientre con especial suavidad sacándole escalofríos a Toi, con los temblores de Toi debajo de sus labios por culpa del contacto gentil, Kazuki sonrió.

— No es como si fuera a matarte — musitó Kazuki contra la manzana de Adán de Toi, la cual es más pronunciada que la suya y por algún motivo un área sensible que hace que Toi apriete sus dedos con fuerza. Se sentía expuesto y temerosos, además de muy caliente, cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba muerta de rigidez mientras Kazuki continuaba en lo suyo; explorando curiosos el cuerpo de Toi, delineando caminos sobre su vientre y pecho con diversión presente en su sonrisa, besando hasta el último rincón de piel; se sentía bien ante lo desconocido, sin embargo estaba inseguro de cruzar y hacer su aporte al pequeño juego que Kazuki disfrutaba sobre su cuerpo.

Aún cuando ambos estaban desvestidos, Kazuki no mostraba ninguna señal de incomodidad por estar expuesto y se veía muy feliz tocando toda la piel que estuviera a su alcance. Mientras él estaba congelado debajo del entusiasmado Kazuki, observándolo sin poder creer que experimentaran esa situación, un pequeño temor le invadió ¿Kazuki no se aburriría de su cobardía? Estaba prácticamente solo en esto y se suponía que era un acto de dos... En su caso por lo menos era de dos.

Tomo aire, todo el que pudo con la ayuda de una profunda inhalada, llenándose de valor y hablando entre jadeos que no podía controlar.

— Eh... Kazuki — pronunció débilmente, se estremeció al sentir la presión que Kazuki ejerció sobre sus caderas y como se balancea sobre sus piernas rozando cierta parte de él con cierta parte suya. En algún lado ese corto movimiento debería considerarse como juego sucio, porque hacerle perder la compostura era trampa — ¿También puedo tocarte? — pregunto sin poder ver a Kazuki a la cara, estaba tan nervioso por decirlo que simplemente no pudo mirarlo

Kazuki se desplomó sobre él de forma violenta.

— ¡¿Qué pasá?!

— ¡Eso ha sido muy tierno! ¡Tu cara fue tan linda! — chillo Kazuki recomponiendose, se acomodo sobre Toi con mucho entusiasmo. Fue muy veloz al tomar las manos de Toi y dirigirlas a su cuerpo, sin saber a qué área en particular ponerlas las llevo a su pecho y miro a Toi —. Tócame como gustes, no te preocupes por usar algo de fuerza ¡Tampoco me romperé! Anda, tócame — Kazuki le permitió la disposición de explorarlo, pero Toi no tenía idea de a que proceder. Sus dedos tenían debajo los pezones de Kazuki y sus palmas el resto del pecho.

Sin tener idea de cómo continuar, intento rememorar que hacía Kazuki con él; básicamente lo exploró por completo, revisando cada área sin tener miramientos; pero como no es Kazuki y no tiene la misma energía, simplemente bajos sus manos hasta las caderas, aferrándose a ellas. Siempre que besaba a Kazuki sujetaba esa área para mantenerlo cerca, estaba familiarizado con la forma y tamaño, más no era especialmente un área interesante para esto, así que siguió dejando bajar sus manos por el contorno de Kazuki hasta los muslos deteniéndose a examinarlos.

Los muslos son un área regordeta, suave al contacto por defecto. Kazuki tenía muslos bastante gruesos y sus dedos se hundían en la carne, la piel de Kazuki era muy suave y de tono bronceado, le agrada el contraste entre su extrema palidez sin sentido y el color canela de Kazuki. Apretó el agarré, deslizándose entre los muslos y subiendo por la parte tracera de estos dónde alcanzó las nalgas y usando las misma fuerza las apretó.

Kazuki chillo a modo de respuesta.

Toi aparto sus manos de un salto y miro a Kazuki sonrojado, Kazuki en cambio se reía mientras usaba su brazo para cubrir su rostro.

— Perdona, ha sido inevitable — expresó entre risas, coloco su cara entre el hombro y cuello de Toi apoyando su barbilla en el espació entre esas áreas. Toi en cambio, enderezó un poco la espalda usando sus brazos para brindarle apoyó y sentarse. Kazuki de abrazo de él, apegándose más al pecho del opuesto, sus piernas que antes estaban a los costados de las piernas de Toi se movieron y enredaron en su cadera —. Puedes seguir.

Toi arqueo una ceja, preguntandose sí acaso aquel grito fue sorpresa o simplemente una broma de Kazuki para asustarlo. Estaba tan absorto en visualizar el área que tocaba que ignoro el rostro de Kazuki por un momento.

Mientras que Kazuki, sufría un ataque de gritos internos.

"No me esperaba eso ¡No lo espere de él, para nada!" Entre el asombro de que Toi lo hubiera atrapado desprevenido y la fuerza que ejerció al tomarle las nalgas, por accidente dejo escapar un grito que pudo encubrir con ayuda de risas nerviosas y algo de improvisación ¡No le diría a Toi que grito porque lo sorprendió, sería el hazme reír si lo admitía! Solo pasaría ese hecho por alto y seguiría intentando darle confianza a Toi.

Con esa pequeña ruptura en la escena, Toi no sabía si volver a meter sus manos dónde antes estaban o moverlas a otro lado, inseguro de sus acciones mientras considero que anteriormente hizo gritar a Kazuki, las puso en la espalda del mencionado y ahí las deslizó firmemente por todo el largo y ancho hasta llegar a los hombros dónde aferró sus dedos a ellos. Toi dejo reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Kazuki soltando un suspiro. Sintió que Kazuki sostenía su nuca y cabeza, repartiendo caricias suaves a lo largo de sus mechones de cabello, así pasaron un rato, sujetándose firmemente mientras dóciles contactos los acercaban más y más al punto de que ya no reconocían que parte de su cuerpos no eran suyas y cuáles eran del otro.

El aire iba aligerandose y llenándose de calor, que se filtraba por sus vías respiratorias para dar con los pulmones y dificultarles exhalar, estaban hirviendo ante la dulzura que los fundía. Entre besos y mimos, consiguieron retomar el rumbo del deseó; Kazuki guiando a Toi para que lo tocará con mayor confianza y Toi aprendiendo entre el temor de poder lastimar a Kazuki; se movían con precaución, sin querer alejarse demasiado del abrazos.

— Toi — pronunció Kazuki después un largo rato dónde lo único que salía de su boca eran jadeos ahogados. Toi responde con un gruñido, concentrado en el cuello de Kazuki y las marcas rojas que se hinchaban frente a sus ojos —. Necesito que tomes mis... Em... Muslos y separes mis piernas.

— ¿Para que? — pregunto Toi medio ido, las palmas de sus manos estaban en las caderas de Kazuki sin tener muchos ánimos de soltarlas. Le gusta el ritmo que llevaban, dónde todo era flexible y espeso gracias al calor que dominaba sus cuerpos.

— Solo házlo — Kazuki entendía lo que decía, podía sentir cierta parte erecta de Toi chocar contra la parte baja de su vientre. Él también estaba excitado, su pene dolía bastante en especial en la punta, así que no entendía como Toi ignoraba que su propio aparato estaba tornándose morado y rojo mientras se levanta como si tuviera vida propia.

Buda, protege su ano.

A regañadientes, Toi bajo sus manos hasta los muslos sujetando con fuerza la parte posterior y moviendolos hacia los lados para así poder apartarlos.

— Sube un poco las manos — pidió Kazuki. Toi hizo caso, llegando hasta el nacimiento de los glúteos —. Abrelas más — a pesar de que Kazuki hablaba con tanta seguridad, Toi ya estaba poniendo en duda que estaban por hacer. Toi echo un vistazo por sobre el hombro de Kazuki en dirección a la espalda baja; distinguió como las nalgas de Kazuki estaban una apartada de la otra gracias a sus manos.

— Eh... Kazuki — Toi giro su rostro para ver al mencionado, se sorprendió al verlo lamer con esmeró su dedo índice y medio — ¡¿Que haces?! — aunque Kazuki le respondió, no entendió los balbuceos por culpa de sus dedos que entraban y salían de su boca, mientras su saliva humedecida la extensión de sus dedos en un sensual vaivén con un delirante sonido húmedo. Toi aparta la vista, sonrojado a más no poder; por un segundo empezó a fantasear que Kazuki hacia esa mismas acción pero la aplicaba en él y en otra parte de su anatomía, más baja y gruesa. Tragó en seco con pesadez.

Kazuki dejo sus dedos observando lo brilloso que están, ligados a sus labios por ese delgado hilo de saliva que se escurría. Suspiró, esta parte era incómoda en especial por qué estaban sentados, peor nada que no hubiera hecho antes. Bajo la mano que tenía sus dedos húmedos, llegando hasta sus nalgas que estaban apenas separadas con ayuda de Toi, esta parte era algo tosca pero sin titubear dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por su ano cerrando los ojos y relajando su cuerpo.

Toi se había calmado al dejar de oír los chasquidos de la boca de Kazuki al succionar los dedos, pero ahora algo más le saco de lugar: gemidos que no se contenían mientras Kazuki se retorcía de arriba a abajo sobre él. Al ver a Kazuki, para ver qué lo tenía de ese modo, solo pudo apreciar sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su boca abierta dejando escapar los eróticos quejidos que lo harían perder la cabeza; Kazuki estaba muy concentrado en la profunda sensación de placer retorcido gracias a sus dedos, odiaba perderse entre la locura de embestidas simuladas que le proporciona sus dedos al entrar y salir repetidas veces; Toi estaba apunto de irse de cabeza al desastre mental, maldecia por lo bajo lo bien que se sentía la fricción entre sus cuerpos. Su pene reaccionaba ante los gemidos que tenía sobre su oreja, no era que no hubiera tenido una erección antes pero no como esa que exigía atención de un tipo diferente: exigía que Kazuki pusiera sus manos alrededor de su pene y lo extrangulara hasta hacerlo venir.

Entre tanto, en la parte baja de ambos se desataba una especial de batalla por ver cuál pene estaba más cerca de explotar envueltos en la emoción. Él sudor, los sonidos de sus cuerpos chocando, sus gemidos y jadeos ahogados ¡Todo era una excusa para que sus penes se pararan! A veces Kazuki miraba de reojo para disfrutar en bajo espectáculo, era una buena motivación para su masturbación anal; más adelante pensaría apodos para Toi que estuvieran relacionados a como su pene parecía cobrar vida y estirarse hasta él, buscando su supervisión y toqué ¿Cómo era que Toi tenía esa arma mortal ahí pegada y no la usaba? ¡Era un crimen!

Con gusto se volvía el juez de dicho delito, lo condenaba a penetrarlo hasta que el vecino derribara la puerta de su casa y los encontrará en medio de feroces embestidas dónde ambos estuvieran gimiendo el nombre del otro como si no hubiera un mañana.

¡Si, si! ¡Era el castigo perfecto!

Saco sus dedos de su ano, no estaba seguro de haberse prepradonlo suficiente pero ya no aguantaría. Si se desgarraba e imposibilitada caminar como consecuencia al menos, de consuelo, tendría presente que fue desvirgando a Toi y apoderándose de él.

Kazuki levanto un poco su cuerpo, poniéndose de rodillas sobre Toi, quien no soltó sus muslos y lo observó en silencio alinearse con su pene. A Toi se le erizó la piel cuando su estómago y el miembro de Kazuki chocaron.

— ¡Hey ¿Que vas a hacer?! — pregunto Toi, Kazuki arqueo una ceja mirándolo. Era la primera vez que le veía desde arriba por escasos centímetros.

— Tú solo quédate tranquilo — contesto Kazuki mientras empezaba a descender hasta que sus nalgas fueron frotadas por la punta del pene de Toi. Kazuki separó más las piernas, bajando muy lento sobre el pene de Toi.

Toi se encrispo al ver que su pene se perdía entre las nalgas de Kazuki, mientras era rodeado y succionando por estrechas paredes. Fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba penetrando el ano de Kazuki, bueno no es como si Kazuki tuviera muchos agujeros que penetrar... Después hablaría de eso con Kazuki, tenía que salir de la duda. Entre sus pensamientos, sintió que Kazuki se sentaba por completo sobre él, después de soltar una bocanada de aire.

— ¡Ah! No es tan grande y aún así me tomo mucho trabajo — comentó entre jadeos mientras echaba su cabeza e inclinaba un poco su espalda hacia atrás. Relajado y con un pene en culo.

— Te escuché ¿Sabes? — dijo Toi de mala gana. Kazuki abrió un ojo y le miro.

— ¡Oh! No es eso, es qué... — Kazuki se detuvo ¿Realmente planeaba decirle a Toi que entre tantos hombres que lo han penetrado ha tenido varios penes que probar y que el suyo era muy normal?

¿Planeaba acabar su relación o qué mierda?

Nego con la cabeza, intentando borrar lo que dijo porque fue reverenda estupidez.

— Nada, solo pensé que sería menos doloroso — mintió Kazuki apretando sus piernas alrededor de Toi. Recibió un gemido de respuesta, sonríe lleno de malicia —. ¿Que pasa?

— ¡¿Cómo dices qué...?! ¡Mierda! — Kazuki había saltado, fue solo un momento en que su cuerpo subió y bajo rápidamente, dónde su pene no acababa de salir del ano y ya volvía a ser prisionero de esas ajustadas paredes. Kazuki volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Cómo? No te entendí

— ¿Acaso tú...? ¡Joder!

Otro salto, Kazuki disfrutaba el acto sin duda alguna. Aunque luego ya no eran saltos, sino cortos movimientos donde sube y baja con rapidez con satisfacción, le encantó cada gesto de Toi y como se contenía al aferrar los dedos de sus manos sobre sus hombros. Que raro, generalmente era él quien clavaba sus uñas en la espalda o pecho de sus compañeros, pero ahora era Toi quien buscaba algún lugar del cuál sostenerse. Mientras se movía, sujeto con ambas manos el rostro de Toi y lo besó con lentitud, dejo que su lengua se abriera paso en la cavidad de Toi, viendo con satisfacción a Toi enrojeser. Kazuki se movía de adelante a atrás mientras besaba con fervor a Toi, esperando que empezará a reaccionar y el mismo fuera el que lo embistiera, aunque no parecía tener muchas ganas de ser quien dirigiera solo se dejaba llevar por la situación.

Se separan del beso.

— Kazuki... Ya deja eso... — pidió Toi refiriéndose a los saltos. Kazuki nego con la cabeza firmemente, no pararía hasta que fuera él quien de encargará —. Ya no aguantó, Kazuki...

— ¿Que cosa? Dime qué no puedes contener — Kazuki coloco su frente sobre la de Toi, incitandole a que le contará. Toi no quiso hablar, sino que miro había abajo entre jadeos, Kazuki se ríe —. Tu pene ¿Es eso? ¿No aguantas el pene? — Toi asintió, Kazuki seguía rebotando sobre él —. Eso es problematico, relájate.

Entre los saltos y choques en su cuerpo, Toi dudaba poder relajarse. Su boca ya no contenía sus gemidos, que se perdían por entre besos con lengua iniciados por Kazuki. De un momento a otro fue Kazuki quien se detuvo, dejando que su peso acabará sobre el pecho de Toi.

— ¡No puedo...! ¡Fue mucho! — hablo Kazuki entrecortado —. Me duelen las piernas, quiero...

— ¿Parar? — dedujo Toi, Kazuki le dió un golpe en la nuca — ¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

— ¡No seas tonto! Apenas vamos empezando — dijo Kazuki —. Debes hacerlo tú, me duelen mis piernas.

— ¿Hacerlo yo? — Toi pregunto sin entender

— ¡Si! Solo es entrar y salir, nada complicado.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, sin moverse mientras Kazuki recuperaba el aliento. Entre salto y salto sus piernas habían perdido la sensación de movilidad, pero Toi tampoco de movía.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¡¿Cómo que "y bien"?! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo a que te refieres! — reprendió Toi, Kazuki suspiro cansado.

— Ponme sobre el futón ¡Sin separarte de mi! — dijo Kazuki, Toi rodeo el cuerpo de Kazuki por el pecho, sin saber cómo hacer solo dejo que ambos cayeran de costado y luego giro para quedar sobre él — ¡Pero no saques el pene, animal! — exclamó Kazuki al sentir que Toi se desliza para salir de su entrada.

— ¡Ah! Perdón — Toi detuvo su movimiento, creyendo que había lastimado a Kazuki. Si supiera que nada tenía que ver con el dolor o incomodidad...

— Bueno, ahora sujetame de las caderas — señaló Kazuki, Toi obedeció tranquilo poniendo ambas manos sobre las caderas de Kazuki.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Debo sacarlo de ahí o...?

— ¡Que no! Tú solo... — Kazuki soltó un suspiro —. Vas sacar tu pene hasta la mitad y lo vas a volver a meter.

— ¿Eso no es lo opuesto a lo que debería hacer?

— A ver ¿Quien de los dos es el que nunca ha tenido sexo?

— Yo...

— Por tanto ¿Quien es el que sabe?

— Supongo que tú.

— Supones bien, porque en tu vida te has imaginado o preparado para algo como esto — Kazuki se cruzó de brazos —. Mientras que yo, pase prácticamente toda mi vida en ello, así que, por tanto, me haces caso.

Toi suspiro.

— ¿Siempre será de este modo? — pregunto Toi, se encontraba muy sudado y cansado, Kazuki estaba igual y aún así no paraban.

— No siempre, solo hasta que dejes de pensar tanto y actuar más — le respondió Kazuki separando los brazos y rodeando el cuello de Toi —. Solo has lo que te digo.

Sin saber que más hacer, Toi finalmente cede ante la petición de Kazuki. Tomo las caderas de Kazuki, apretando con firmeza y empezó a dar lentas embestidas justo como Kazuki pidió, no sé encontraba muy cómodo con los primeros movimientos pero a medida que avanzaba se iba acomodando mejor, fue casi imperceptible como Kazuki abría más sus piernas para darle mayor espacio o como la fuerza que usaba para embestirlo incrementaban.

— Ve más rápido — fue casi un suplicio de parte de Kazuki, sin poder evitar dejar escapar la petición. Toi busco aumentar su velocidad, siendo más rudo en el proceso sin poder evitarlo; sus brazos temblaban perdiendo estabilidad, mientras un insoportable ardor se presentaba en la punta de su pene.

Entre las embestidas y la forma tan brusca que su cuerpo se movía, Kazuki se perdía cada vez más en brazos de la lujuria a la cual estaba dispuesto a abrazar. Kazuki estaba perdiéndose entre Toi y las señales que su cuerpo le mandaba para que se corriera, pero su pene no tenía el estímulo suficiente así que fue su mano quien lo tomo en un intento de acabar, más recordó que tenía a Toi encima.

— Toi ¿Puedes ayudarme ahí abajo? — dijo Kazuki señalando su pene, Toi miró hacia la dirección que Kazuki tenía puesto los ojos. Se enfrió sin detener sus embestidas al ver que Kazuki se refería a su pene, tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Solo agárralo y frota de arriba a abajo hasta que deje salir el... Bueno, solo encargarte por favor ¡No sé si aguante! — dijo Kazuki de modo infantil, inflando sus mejillas. Toi asintió, con duda tomo el pene de Kazuki.

"Solo piensa que lo haces con el tuyo, no es nada, no pasa nada..." Toi se autoconvencia de que todo esta bien mientras su mano sube y baja a lo largo del pene de Kazuki, estremeciéndose bajo el contacto. Sus dedos apretaban el tronco mientras su sudorosa palma de deslizaba desde arriba hasta la parte donde están los testículos. Fue en ese momento que detallo que Kazuki era casi lampiño, sus piernas no tenían nada de pelo y tenía muy poco en el área genital.

— ¿Que miras? — pregunto Kazuki al notar que Toi no separaba sus ojos de su pene, ya empezaba a incomodarlo.

— Nada — dijo Toi apartando la vista mientras seguía en las embestidas y las caricias. Kazuki no le creyó, no dijo nada porque estaba mucho más concentrado en gemir tan alto como le permitiera su garganta. Toi ya se había acomodado y sus embestidas eran más rudas, a Kazuki no parecía incomodarle por su contrarió disfrutaba del compás rápido al que Toi se adaptaba.

Kazuki sujeto a Toi de la espalda, rompiéndose en gemidos mientras se agarra de Toi como puede, pequeñas cosquillas invadieron la parte baja del vientre de Kazuki junto con temblores y pequeñas risas que se mezclan entre los gemidos, un fuerte jalón entre sus piernas macompañado de una corriente eléctrica le hacen arquear la espalda hacia atrás.

En la mano de Toi acabo cubierta de un espeso líquido blanco, incluso una pocas salpicaduras en su vientre. Toi gruño y miro a Kazuki que como respuesta le dedicó una diminuta mueca de pena oculta tras una dulce sonrisa.

— Ups... — musitó Kazuki. Toi arqueo ambas cejas, siguió embistiendolo lleno de rudeza mientras se concentraba en él mismo, sin consideración. Kazuki tampoco protestó, le dejó continuar todo lo que quisiera; para no quedar inactivo se apoyó en sus codos y levanto las espalda, luego se movió hasta que sus manos le impulsaron hacia el rostro de Toi. Le beso con cariño, siendo correspondido; Toi dejo de sujetar la cadera de Kazuki para tomarlo del rostro. Le avergonzaba admitir que se corrió dentro de Kazuki, pero solo le miro con diversión.

— ¿Ups? — dijo Toi encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ups — Kazuki asintió, Toi se separó despacio de Kazuki. Una vez que había sacado su miembro del interior del ano de Kazuki, se dejó caer con pesadez a un lado de Kazuki, que seguía sentado —. Resistes poco — dijo acariciando la cabeza de Toi.

— Quejate lo que quieras pero acá, entre los dos, soy el que más trabajo físico hace — afirmó Toi.

— Si, si... — Kazuki se acostó a su lado —. Debes trabajar en como me masturbas...

— Y tú en la fuerza con la que me arañas ¡Mira esas marcas! — dijo señalando sus hombros.

— Bueno, me dejaste mordiscos en todo el cuello — señaló sus marcas rojas que se hincharon adoloridas.

— No fui yo — Toi desvío la vista —. Fueron mis dientes...

— ¡Uy! Discúlpeme, la próxima reprendo a tus dientes — se ríe Kazuki, contagios su risa a Toi. De acercó a Toi, acurrucándose en su pecho —. Si digo que te amo ¿Me dices lo mismo?

— Si, claro.

— Te amo, Toi.

— Lo mismo — Kazuki le pellizco en la mejilla.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te crees muy chistoso? — pregunto un poco molesto.

— No, no. También te amo, sabes que te amo mucho.

Kazuki se ríe, soltado la mejilla de Toi.

— Si, eso pensé — Kazuki volvió a besar a Toi que no dudo en retribuir el gesto.

Más adelante, cuando Haruka regreso, se encontró con un sonriente Kazuki sirviendo la cena y un exhausto Toi. Los observó fijamente, primero a Kazuki y las mordidas en su cuello y después a Toi y los arañazos más escondidos bajo el kimono.

Se sentó enfrente de Toi, levantando su pulgar en un gesto de aprobación para comer calmadamente la mejor ración de arroz que Kazuki alguna vez haya preparado.

"Si siguen así, comeremos bien toda la vida" pensó Haruka con una sonrisa, viendo a Kazuki sentarse al lado de Toi dándole un beso en la mejilla en el proceso.

* * *

**Casi dos meses, casi tres, meditando si debía escribir esto ¡Y miren! Fueron 11050 palabras, sin contar las notas serían como 10950 palabras ¡Esto es lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida! ¡Nuca había sobrepasado las 8700 palabras!**

**Estuve cuatro días estancada en esto, primero porque no sabía cómo empezar, luego porque deje de tomarme esto seriamente y le metí muchísimo humor ¡Me cagué de risa en varias ocasiones! Y luego porque...**

**OLVIDE**

**ESCRIBI**

**LEMON.**

**Olvide que era lo esencial para hacer un buen lemon, que hacía un limón interesante, que sensaciones debían tener los personajes ¡Todo! Fue una desconexión total de mis ideas y lo que debía escribir. Así que avanzaban un paso y me quedaba atascada en mil.**

**Llegando a la parte donde el lemon es serio, me perdí muchísimo pero acabe de algún modo y quedé bastante satisfecha porque, bueno, siento que capte la idea de roles: un Toi muy temeroso pero intentando pertenecer y un Kazuki hostinado de la abstinencia.**

**Sobre el conjunto de Kazuki con el que quería seducir a Toi, pues, me lo inventé :v esos "camisones" son más de esta época de de 1700 XD solo quería que Kazuki usará uno.**

**Cómo sea, libertades creativas** **presentes.**

**Revise esto varias veces, pero capaz lo publicó y aparecen un montón de errores XD**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y perdóneme si fue muy largo ¡Pero al menos fue divertido! :D**

**Besos.**


	9. Agradecimientos y notas

Si leíste este libro que me tomo casi un mes en realizar te tengo una buena noticia: te quiero mucho

Estoy contenta con el resultado, hubieron cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer más largas pero que no fueron así porque o se tornaba muy aburrido o poco interesante.

El periodo edo es una cosa terriblemente extensa, cada vez que leía algo era al rato contradecido con cualquier otro blog o página de información. Literalmente, leí y leí y leí hasta aburrirme de estar al tanto del periodo Edo. De lo único que no entendí ni pito fue de la parte política, y eso porque soy terrible el todo lo relacionado a la política y las noticias amarillistas.

La idea que tenía al principio, aunque no era muy diferente, tuve que romperla por completo: quería que Toi fuera un asesino a sangre fría pero por el hecho de que la justicia en Edo es tan dura y los criminales eran tan severamente castigados que se me quitaron las ganas. También quería meter lemon pero como que nooooo pero si, pero no... Es que me daría cosita.

Algún día lo haré, lo prometo.

Las cosas que leí sobre Edo intenté meterlas todas para hacerlo un poco más realista, ya que como fue una época tan lejana que hay pocos datos sobre el estilo de vida que se tenía pero ante mi desespero y desilusión con respecto a la vida de los nipones en aquella época tan remota apareció un documental bastante detallado que me ayudó bastante a guiarme. Y así, hacer un resultado más palpable de la vida tan dura pero floreciente.

Con respecto a las Oiran tuve varios dilemas porque A VECES confundían a las prostitutas con las artistas, y las geishas no son para nada como ella; aunque las oiran se podrían considerar las antecesoras de las Geishas, después de todo, las geishas en su principio eran hombres y las prostitutas adoptaron la labor para escapar de su vida de prostituta.

Una cosa curiosa fue el acto de perdida de de virginidad, el mizuage, en algunas partes me aparecía como algo exclusivo de las Oirán mientras en otros lados decían que era también parte de la cultura de las geishas. Lo mismo con el Danan, el esposo no oficial de las geishas, algunas partes decía que las cortesanas podían tener uno aunque era MUY COSTOSO para los hombres conseguir un trato exclusivo de las cortesanas por el alto baños de sus servicios.

El año en el que se ubica la historia es porque dos años más tarde sería la extinción definitiva de las Tayū, el punto más alto de la jerarquía de las pretensiosa Oiran, y las misma prostituta perderían su credibilidad perdiendo su imágen de importancia entre los nobles. Pues la oiran eran marginadas por su trabajo, pero de la más alta calidad por sus costo y educación.

Mi mayor miedo era que la historia fuera aburrida por lo extenso, pero creo que ha salido bastante atrapante por lo menos un poco.

¡Ah! También quería comentar lo complicado que fue escribir sobre Enta, pues los datos sobre lo samurais son más complejos; aunque pude haberme ahorrado todo esto si volvía a Enta un simple comerciante. Los cuales habían empezado a ascender en la vida, por la paz que reinaba y al ver que debían atender las necesidades de los ciudadanos explotaron el negocio por completo.

Bueno, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, besos.

Ojalá no haya muchos errores, corregí todo lo que pude pero sigo perdiendo el entre las líneas.

Besos.


End file.
